The Victory Dragon
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Life is pretty weird, one moment your just an average high-school student next thing you know, your the second male to ever pilot an IS. (No pairings unless it feels natural.)
1. The beginning of my new life

**Hey guys I have made a choice and I am going to be re-writing this story, so this is the new-updated chapter 1. I will be doing this for all the other chapters so bare with me guys. Now I just want to say I am surprised at the people who wanted me to continue with Tye's adventures. So from the bottom of my heart thank you guys. Also to my reviewers thank you. Now for you guys to enjoy the updated version.**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Japan we hope you enjoy your stay." The pilots voice came over the intercom. Sighing I zoned out ignoring the captain as he went on about landing procedure, looking out the window I could see several other giant airplanes some of them were decorated with characters from anime while a few were jumbo sized. I even saw a plane with some pokemon on it.

"Okay that's cool." I muttered to myself, despite the jet lag and how tired I was seeing pokemon on planes was awesome.

"Mister Kane?"

Looking up I saw two flight attendants smiling down at me. "You will be disembarking last due to you being an unaccompanied minor I hope that isn't a terrible in convince for you."

"Alright, thank you." I said as the two women left me alone. Shaking my head, I readjusted myself in my seat getting comfortable knowing the process of everyone getting off would take a while. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I turned it back on and started to scan through to see if I got any new messages, but seeing nothing I put my phone away and chewed the inside of my lip feeling extremely nervous about this trip, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes hoping the oncoming headache would go away...

Seriously I didn't get any sleep on ride over here...Rubbing my forehead, I couldn't help but think on how this entire situation got started and wished that I hadn't been drawn into it. I wish I could figure out why this all happened... Looking down at my arm I stared at the golden bracer on my arm. "At least it isn't all bad..."

"Mister Kane it is time."

Looking at the stewardess I nodded, reaching under my seat I grabbed my black backpack and followed the stewardess off the airplane and into the airport. As I was escorted to baggage claim I saw a giant sign with my name on it, standing behind the sign was a tall dark haired woman wearing a black business suit with a skirt with pantyhose and heels, she had a very annoyed expression on her face like she didn't want to be here. Well the feeling was mutual. Next to her was a green haired (Seriously green hair is that natural?) woman with glasses in a yellow dress in knee high boots and a huge rack, she was also holding the welcome sign with one hand while waving excitingly with the other, and last by not least was a woman with steel gray hair in a blue suit with a dark pair of sun-glasses resting on the edge of her nose. Out of the other two women she seemed to be the more professional out of the bunch who stood with her arms resting at her sides with a neutral expression on her face.

The flight attendant that had walked with me nodded with a smile and left going to one of the baggage claim terminals to retrieve her things. Waving in thanks I walked over to the small group of women and smiled.

"Hello and welcome to Japan Mister Kane, I am the headmistress of the IS academy." The woman with the gray hair said as she welcomed me in English as she held out her hand.

Taking her hand I smiled politely. "Nice to meet you, but please no need to be so formal headmistress I speak Japanese." I replied in Japanese... At least I was able to learn the language easily enough, despite the circumstances.

The headmistress let go of my hand and introduced the women next to her. "To my right is Chifuyu Orimura she will be your teacher this year, and next to her is Maya Yamada she will be the assistant teacher in your class."

Nodding I offered my hand to them but only Maya took it with a smile, raising an eyebrow I stared at Chifuyu... She stared at me, why do I get the feeling she doesn't like me? No that it isn't it, it's more of... she's curious about me and she is trying to do her best to figure me out. Turning my head I stared back at the woman... You know in this light she's cute, despite the fact she had a frown on her face.

"Now than before we go any further I have some interesting news to share young man." The Headmistress said drawing my attention back to her. "You will not be the only boy attending this school year." The headmistress smiled at me. "He was recently discovered."

"Oh…That is interesting at least I won't be on my own." I grinned however despite this news I was terrified still. Even if I wouldn't be alone, I had no idea how this would go... Two guys in an all girl school and on top of that we have to live with them throughout the year? Yeah that is a recipe for disaster mixed with sexual harassment law-suits.

"If you will follow me we will get you to the school and settled I'm sure you will love going to our academy." With that being said the headmistress motioned for me to follow her and the teachers. The three women led me to the parking lot and into a large black car, climbing in with them I huffed out a sigh and looked out the window trying my best not to fall asleep as Maya went on and on about how great the school... Some of the things she talked about was interesting however since I was fighting the effects of jet lag.

As I was nodding off, something clicked in my brain. The headmistress mentioned there was another guy that would be attending to the school, I should at least ask about him, after all he is going to be stuck in the same situation as me. "Excuse me Miss Yamada, you said there is another boy attending the school correct? What is his name?"

Blinking the green haired woman pushed up her glasses and smiled. "Why yes, his name is Ichika Orimura, he is Miss Oriumra's younger brother."

I perked up at the mention of name, looking over at Chifuyu I turned my head in confusion... Her younger brother is going to be in the school? That's got to be interesting for her. However before I could ask her anything the older woman sent another weird stare at me... Shivering I shook my head, and looked back out the window and saw that we were in a tunnel. When did this happen? Blinking in confusion I watched as we slowly pulled into a massive parking lot, and that is when I received my first look at the school and was shocked at the sheer size of the building.

The place was huge… no larger than that gigantic is the right word. With a large central tower in the middle of the school, with massive stadiums dotting the island. There is no way this place is just a school... It's like... This place was it's own little world. Looking up I noticed a monorail system that connected us to the mainland. Interesting.

"Impressive, isn't it? This school is the only one in the world like it, now you must head straight to class I'm sorry you won't have any time to change into your uniform." Maya rubbed the back of her head. "Your things will be delivered to your room. 1015, and here is the key." The green haired woman passed a key over to me.

Taking the key I nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah change…. WAIT! I left my suitcase at the airport! And what do you mean I have to go to straight the class I literally just got off the plane?" Looking at the Headmistress, Maya and Chifuyu they all had different looks on their faces. The Headmistress looked like she didn't care, Maya seemed somewhat sympathetic but Chifuyu looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Sorry but you should have gotten here sooner." Chifuyu had a smirk on her face.

"Well… pardon me I tried, but I was locked up by that pink haired devil with rabbit ears." I snarled as I stared at the black-haired woman. "She kept me locked up in her lab for a few months…." Shuddering I thought back on all the horrible things that she had me do, all the tea parties and tests….At least a few good things came out of it… Shaking my head I blinked in confusion as Chifuyu stared at me, a curious look in her eyes... Okay this is confusing.

"Not our problem and until we can get your things you will have just have to go in what you are wearing now." The headmistress said as I was kicked out of the car. "Now just follow the signs and you will find your way to the class room with no problem. We would show you ourselves but we have a last-minute meeting to attend. So, see yeah!"

With that the women left me alone in the parking lot... Really they are just leaving me here? Sighing I looked around and upon finding some signs I decided to follow them. After ten minutes of walking I was now in front of a class room that said 1-1. Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open and stepped inside the classroom and the moment I did I regretted coming to this school.

All eyes were locked on me and everyone simply stared... It was quite unnerving.

Now I can understand why they are staring, I am one of two guys that could operate an IS but still the looks I was getting bothered me, all the girls looked at me like I was a piece of meat. Shuddering I look around for an open seat and found one next to the guy in the front, sitting next to him I nod and grin. "Well at least I am not alone in being stared at right buddy?"

"Uh yeah sorry about that man, I was a little overwhelmed, but I can't believe this I am not alone in this place." He said turning to face me with a relieved smile on his face. That was when I got a good look at him, he was wearing a white blazer with red and black mixed in, white pants and black shoes. "I'm Ichika it's nice to meet you. By the way why aren't you in the school uniform?"

Looking down at my clothing, I shrugged. I was wearing a gray jacket, a white t-shirt blue jeans and red tennis shoes. "That's because I never got a chance to change…. not to mention I left my luggage at the airport. Also I'm Tyler but call me Tye." Rubbing the back of my head I gave him a grin, before shivering as I could still feel all the eyes of the classroom on normally I don't mind the attention but this was over doing it, I mean I am not that good looking. I have messy auburn hair with bangs over the front of my face, green eyes and tan skin.

"Hey Ichika… Do you feel like…."

"A prize-winning poodle at a dog show? Yeah…" Shuddering the Japanese boy cowered in his seat as he tried to cover himself from the stares.

"Oh, good I thought I was the only one…" Looking around the room I saw a very cute Japanese girl with long brown hair tied up in a pony-tail with a green ribbon, she was dressed in the school uniform but with a skirt instead of pants and long white stockings and brown boots. She was staring over at Ichika and myself but the moment Ichika turned to look at her she would turn away with a mad look on her face.

Frowning I looked at the black-haired teen with a raised eyebrow. "Um Ichika…Why is that girl glaring at you?"

"Huh…Oh that is Houki Shinonono, she was my childhood friend but I don't know why she is glaring at me…" Huffing out a sigh I could see Ichika was now lost to me, shaking my head I placed my head down on my desk and tried to take a nap. However my plans to take a nap were interrupted as Maya came into the classroom with a smile on her face... Does she never stop smiling?

"Good morning everyone, I am Maya Yamada your assistant home room teacher. Now we should start with the class introductions. Please stand up and say your name loud and clear please, we shall start alphabetically."

As the introductions went on I silently wondered if I could jump out the window to escape this…but sadly it got to my turn. Sighing I stood up and put on my best smile. "Hello my name is Tyler Kane but call me Tye, it is a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope we have a great school year." Sitting back down I rested my head on my arms. I should probably stay awake, and get to know my fellow classmates.

One by one everyone went and finally it came time for Ichika to make his introduction, and it was an epic fail. Which ended with his sister smacking him in the head with her clipboard. To say that Ichika was shocked was an understatement, so I am guessing he didn't know his own sister was going to be his teacher and every time he called her by her first name she kept hitting him... Talk about sibling love... at least me and my sister aren't that way.

Sighing I shook my head as class began.

* * *

I won't go into detail about the lesson, it was just too boring to talk about. All I know is despite being seriously jet lagged, I survived the horrors and the class had a small break between classes.

Right now Ichika was speaking to Houki, which left me alone in the shark tank... Frowning I wanted to go to the bathroom but taking one look outside of the classroom I noticed the amount of girls staring into the classroom... Okay that is all bunch of nope... So I decided to take a small nap at my desk, well that was the plan until I felt some one standing over me. Groaning I looked up at the girl standing above me, she was in a word beautiful. Long flowing blonde hair that went down her back with that with a blue headband in her hair, she had bright blue eyes and skin that was pale as ivory. She wore the standard uniform of the academy but with a longer skirt that covered her knees.

"Can I help you?" I asked groggily, and rather annoyed at the fact that the nap I was going to take was interrupted... Though to be honest if a girl this cute was going to interrupt my sleep... I think I could live with that.

"How rude I was just trying to introduce myself, you should feel honored that I would even speak with you." The blonde huffed crossing her arms, an offended look on her face.

"Sorry about that…" Grumbling I rubbed the back of my head... Great I hate being rude to people, unless they deserve it. "I just flew in so I am seriously jet lagged." Wait does she have a British accent? That's cute... Now only if she didn't look angry at me.

"Very well I can forgive your rudeness, I suppose, but it best not happen again." She said as if chiding as if I was a servant or an employee under her... I have a bad feeling about this girl.

"Right… Anyway, what's up?" Yawning I slowly stretched out, I had a feeling she was going to keep talking to me so I might as well pay attention.

"I'm Cecilia Alcott Britain's representative and I scored the highest on the entrance exam." She said that like I was supposed to be impressed... Granted it did but the way she was going about this was all wrong

"Cool. I'm Tyler but call me Tye." Putting a hand over my mouth I yawned.

"What that's it? You're not in awe?" She asked bewildered.

"Cecilia I just found out about all this IS stuff not that long ago, before that I was just your average teenager who didn't pay attention to anything about the IS because boys couldn't use it until now apparently." Shrugging I stood to my feet and noticed she was a shorter then me. "So, I am not familiar with certain terms or anything but I am guessing you must be important from what you're saying, right?"

"Right you are, but- "The bell rang shortly interrupting out conversation.

"We can pick this up later, it was nice talking to you Celica." The class picked up right where it left off with Maya explaining the inner workings of the IS to us all. Looking over to Ichika I could tell the guy was completely lost. I would have been to if it wasn't for the fact I lived with the creator of the Infinite Stratos for almost a year.

"So, is there any questions at this point?" Maya asked as she finished her lecture. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Looking at the clock on the wall I sighed in relief, class was almost over. "Please don't have any questions." I muttered to myself, I really wanted to go to my room and fall asleep.

"Well-um…" Ichika started to mumble quietly to himself, but I guess Maya could sense his distress... Ichika no please don't say anything... Please I want to sleep!

"Well if you do have any questions just ask me, I am your teacher after all." Maya smiled as she stood over him.

"Miss Yamada…. - "Ichika started as he raised his hand... No... No... No... No.

"Yes?" She smiled turning her head. "Don't be shy."

"I don't understand any of it." Ichika admitted with a sigh.

"What!? Not any of it?" Maya looked very concerned and worried. "Is there anyone else here that doesn't understand what we covered so far?" She asked looking around the classroom. Not a single hand was raised.

Sighing I rose my hand and shot Ichika an annoyed glare saying you _owe me one._ Ichika smiled gratefully and sighed. "Well to be honest I didn't understand to much of it myself, but you can't blame us both we are still new to this whole experience." I said trying to cover for Ichika, however that didn't seem to stop Chifuyu from glaring at the both of us.

"Orimura, Kane. Did you read the reference manual before school started?" She asked walking up to our desks.

"Yes, ma'am but I am still a hazy on a few subjects…" I admitted, which was true. I didn't understand everything but I at least I had a better grasp on what was being talked about then Ichika. "I was planning on reading more of it when I got to my room."

Looking rather nervous Ichika gulped. "Umm…Are you talking about that big book?"

"That's right didn't you see it said 'required reading'." Chifuyu said as she crossed her arms staring down at her younger brother.

"Yeah… but I accidently threw it away…. Gah!" Chifuyu smacked Ichika over the head with her clipboard again.

"I will get you a new copy then. I want you then to have it memorized within a week." With that she began to walk to the front of the classroom.

"What!? That big book within a week?" Ichika's eyes went wide at the thought of reading that book... Then again I didn't blame him, that thing was huge.

"What did I just say?" Chifuyu turned her head with a weird gleam in her eye.

"Yes ma'am." Ichika gulped out and hung his head in shame.

"Oh, and Kane? I want you to help Orimura since your still not clear on a few things." She said staring at me with the same look she gave Ichika... Damn that's scary.

"Yes ma'am." Gulping, I decided not to argue with her, because of three reasons. One I was tired, two I planned on reading the book again anyway and three I rather not argue with a woman that beats her students.

Looking around nervously Maya cleared her throat. "Well then please turn to page twelve in your text books."

Wait class isn't over yet? Damn it! How long are these classes?

* * *

After what felt like was an entirety the class had finally ended. I wanted to leave and go to my room but I decided against that after seeing all the girls crowding outside our class room to stare at both Ichika and myself... "Seriously? Again?" Going out there would be like committing suicide, so I instead tried to take a nap. Sadly, the nap was interrupted again by the sound of a certain British blonde yelling.

"What sort of response is that? You should be honored that I would bothered speaking to you in the first place. Don't you think you should behave in a more appropriate manner. "Lifting my head I groaned as I saw Ichika and Celica speaking... You know I have only known Ichika for a short time but I had a feeling he offended women with just his mere presence.

"Look I'm sorry I don't even know who you are okay?" Ichika explained.

"Oh, god tell me he didn't?" I grumble rubbing the bridge of my nose.

Slamming her fist on his desk Celica glared at Ichika. "What!? How can you not know who I am!? I'm Celica Alcott England's Representative Contender! The one who scored highest on the entrance exam."

Frowning Ichika had a serious look on his face. "Hold on, I have a question."

"Well it is the duty of the nobles to answer the questions of peasants like you, oh what a lucky boy you are."Celica placed her hand over her chest.

Rolling my eyes, I laid my head on the desk. "This isn't going to end well..."

"Right you said you're a Representative contender, just what is that?" Ichika questioned... Seriously? I know your new to all this stuff like me but even I could guess

Huffing out a sigh I looked around the room to see most of the others had fallen flat at Ichika's question. "Ichika… It means if I am guessing right, she was chosen to represent her country in battle, right?" I asked looking at the blonde.

"Humph at least one of you males have shown signs of intelligence, he is right you know?" Celica then went on

Wow…thanks for the back handed compliment Celica. Rolling my eyes, I stood to my feet and decided to find my room since I wasn't going to get any sleep here. As I braved the swarm of women I hopped for Ichika's sake he didn't do anything to piss Celica off.

* * *

Finding the dorm rooms was easy enough, some helpful older students pointed me in the right direction, but finding my room was a bit trickier. After an hour of searching I finally found it. "Room 1015... Well here goes nothing." Opening the door I was struck by how spacious the room was, a large single queen sized bed sat in the center of the room, a work desk with a highly advanced looking computer was in front of the bed. To the right of me is a small kitchenette, and to the left was a bathroom, looking inside the bathroom had a shower and a toilet.

The only thing that was out of place in the room was a rather good looking blue hair girl who was sprawled out on my bed. She was wearing the academy's uniform with a sleeveless coat over it, and red leggings... Okay whoever she is, she is beautiful... What is it with the girls being really beautiful here? "I don't know if you come standard with every room but if you don't could you please leave. I want to sleep."

Smiling brightly the blue hair girl winked at me. "Sorry but there is only one of me. Aren't you lucky?"

"Uh…" Blushing I looked the other way, can't show a sign of weakness in front of her, otherwise she will walk all over me. "So, um…who are you?"

Getting off the bed the girl stood in front of me and waved a fan in front of her face with some kanji spelling out the words 'President'. "I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki, student council president."

"Oh…um Pleased to meet you I'm Tyler Kane but call me Tye….so do I have the wrong room or...?" I asked looking around confused, I am pretty sure this is my room... Unless Maya gave me the wrong room number.

"Nope this is your room Tye I just dropped by to see the boy that could use the IS." Tatenashi smiled as she walked even closer to me, I am not sure why but that smile spelled out nothing but trouble for me.

"Oh…Well that's nice but what about Ichika? He can use the IS too…" I tried to back up only to find the door to my room closed... Crap my escape route has been closed off.

Grinning Tatenashi wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself close to me. "Oh, I will meet him later but seeing how you don't have a roommate do you want to fool around?"

"Wait what!?" My eyes bulged out my of my skull, as my face turned beat red. Was she serious?

Laughing the blue haired temptress let go of my neck and fell on the ground gripping her stomach "Just kidding but boy you should have seen the look on your face. In reality I was bringing you your luggage, since I was the one that got your suitcase from the airport." She said while wiping a tear from her eye. Clearing her throat, she stood to her feet and smiled. "If you need any help with school or IS training let me know. Well see yeah big boy." With a wink the student council president moved me aside and left the room and leaving me alone.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh I shook my head. "These women are going to be nothing but trouble." Shaking my head I locked my door and fell on to my bed falling asleep.


	2. First battle! Victory Dragon arrives!

To say that I slept like a baby was an understatement and if it wasn't for the fact that the rooms had an alarm that went off automatically I would have remained dead to the world. "Gurgh…" Slowly groaning I sat up and stretched out my sore muscles. Slowly I looked around the room as my brain did it's best to wake up.

Climbing out the bed I peeled off my clothing and headed straight to the shower, letting the hot water cascade down my body. I couldn't help but linger in the shower for a decent amount of time as I tried to wake up. "Let's hope today is better than yesterday… the girls here are pretty crazy, but at least they are cute."

Finally judging that I had spent enough time in the shower I huffed out a sigh and washed up and quickly got out of the shower and dried off, looking through the room I finally found my clothes. "Well at least Tatenashi, brought my clothing here... She even put everything up for me... How nice, and creepy." Going through the clothing I found the academy uniform, turning my head I sighed... I rather not wear this... Looking around my room I found a copy of the academy's rules and read through it with a small grin... I had to wear at least one article of the uniform... Huh weird how no one follows this rule.

Shrugging I found a green shirt, and placed it on, along with some jeans and shoes. The only article of the uniform I wore was the jacket and even then I left it undone. Now that I was fully dressed I headed to the cafeteria. Once there I thought about joining Ichika for breakfast only to find that the only other guy that could use an IS was eating with his friend Houki and a few other girls. Oh well, shrugging I got in line and grabbed a tray with some food, while also getting a cup of coffee. Finding a empty table I sat down, looking around I found some sugar and cream and began to mixed them into cup.

"Excuse me care if I join you?"

"Huh. Oh sure." Slowly taking a sip from my coffee, I enjoyed the sweet taste of the fresh brew before digging into my meal. "Huh look's like I grabbed oatmeal..." Shrugging I went back to eating and drinking.

"So…Kane I wanted to ask- "

"Call me Tye!" I mumbled through the oatmeal.

"Right…Tye do you have a personal IS?"

Choking on my food I thumbed my chest only the food went down and looked at who was talking with me. It was the brown-haired girl that was glaring at Ichika…Houki was her name.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Houki said looking rather sheepish... Man that is cute.

Coughing I patted my chest and shook my head. "No, no your fine…Um…Houki."

"How do you know my first name!?" She shrieked at me, causing me to fall out of my seat and onto the ground, yikes she has a set of pipes on her.

"Ow…" Groaning I slowly sat up and shook my head. "Ichika told me, and would you rather I not call you that?" I asked turning my head slightly.

"No sorry…" Houki looked down slightly embarrassed. "Just in Japan…"

"Oh right…the whole first name is personal right… Sorry about that now what was your question? Do I have a personal IS? Why do you ask?" Looking around I could tell most the cafeteria was looking at us, including Ichika who looked very upset... Does he have a thing for Houki? Sighing I stood to my feet and motioned for the Japanese girl to follow me into the hallway.

Following quickly Houki and I made our way to our classroom where we were completely alone. "Anyway…Now why did you ask that?" I questioned crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well…You have that- "She pointed at the gold bracer on my arm. "And that means my… Sister had to make it for you, right?"

Looking at the bracer I think I could tell what she was really driving at. "Yeah…she did make me my own IS and for the record, I don't know where she is now."

"Oh…I see. Thank you, Kane, - "

"Call me Tye." I smiled uncrossing my arms. "And your welcome, Shinonono."

Smiling Houki nodded and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Okay Tye, and call me Houki if you're going to be informal about your own name."

A smirk appeared on my face. "Sure, thing Houki, and since we are talking I have to ask why were you acting like a cold fish to Ichika?"

That certainly caught her off guard making her blush. "Wha-wha-what do you mean?"

"Well yesterday you kept glaring at him, and today before you approached me you looked upset, so what's wrong? He said you two were childhood friends." Shrugging my shoulders looked at the window of the class. "You didn't seem very friendly with him so I have to ask, because your really friendly with me and we just met."

"Well…You see Ichika and I haven't seen each other for several years…and for him to be here suddenly is kind of shocking…" Houki explained as rubbing her shoulder slightly.

Raising an eyebrow I turned my head. "Sure but that doesn't explain anything else..."

Houki began to blush even brighter. "Oh…well you see Ichika and I are roommates…- "

"Wait, wait, wait. You two are roommates? I thought Ichika had his own private room, like me." Now this was shocking, why did the school do this? A guy and a girl rooming together? It would only work if the guy was gay and even then it still seems all kinds of wrong. "Who the hell messed this up?"

"You have your own room?" Houki asked bewildered.

Frowning I nodded my head. "Um…yeah, but anyway why would that be shocking unless…. Did he walk in on you while you were showering?"

"What!? No!" Houki shouted with blushing cheeks. "I just thought he had requested to have the same room as me…and then um…He saw my bra…"

"Ah…I can see why now. Still give the guy a break okay? He probably didn't mean to, so just relax. This is whole thing is just as shocking to him as it is to you." Smiling I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my desk sitting down as the other students started to file their way in. Houki looked lost in thought but nodded and sat at her desk.

When Ichika came in he looked over at Houki then me and mouthed what was going on. "Tell yeah later man." I muttered to him just as Chifuyu came in followed by Maya and soon class began.

"Now before we begin, we need to select our class representative for the class exhibition tournament, also the class rep will attend student council meetings, acting as our class leader." Chifuyu explained with her arms crossed.

"I nominate Orimura!"

"I seconded it!"

Smirking at Ichika's discomfort I raised my hand as well. "Same."

Glaring at me Ichika raised his hand. "I nominate Kane!"

"Traitor!" I shouted as Ichika smirked at me... Turn about is fair play... Damn it.

"I seconded Kane!" Some random girl shouted.

"I also want Kane!" Another girl in our class nominated me.

"Well looks like we will need to have a vote." Chifuyu shrugged with a small smile.

"Come on!" Ichika and I shouted. "Don't we get a say in this!"

"Not an option. By the way the person chosen cannot refuse." The older Japanese woman glared at the both of us.

"I can't agree to this!"

Oh, god no…. why…looking back I sighed as Celica stood up from her desk. "Having any male as our representative is an embarrassment, You, expect me to live with this for an entire year?"

"Hey now what's wrong with having a guy being the class leader?" Looking around I shrugged, since none of the other girls seemed to have a problem with either Ichika or me being the representative... I think it's a personal problem. "Seems to me you're just letting your personal feelings get ahead of you."

"What!? How dare you. First you two are the rudest men I have ever encountered. I came all the way to this back-water country with horrible culture- " Celica started to go on but was interrupted by Ichika.

"Okay first, England is an island just like Japan and second what do you have to brag about? How many years has England won the worst food award?" Ichika snarled at the blonde.

Glaring at the girl I shook my head. "Celica for someone who claims to be a lady you are very disrespectful, you're a guest here. Where is your proper English manners?"

"That's it! I challenge you both to a duel!" She pointed at the both Ichika and myself.

"Fine by me I rather do that then talk anyway." Ichika said with a grin on his face.

Nodding I crossed my arms. "Seriously America kicked your ass back in the 1700's and we've been top dog ever since. Do I really need to remind you why that is?"

"So how much of a handicap should there be?" Ichika asked, yeah good question Ichika.

"A handicap? You're asking for a favor already? And what about you? Do you want one as well?" The British blonde turned to me.

"Nope I think he is asking how much of one we should give you." Looking over at Ichika he nodded his head in conformation.

Snorting all the girls in the class starting to laugh. Everyone saying how men and women weren't even in the same league.

"I call bullshit." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Orimura, Kane." Looking back Chifuyu smacked us both with her clipboard. "Calm down you idiots."

"Ow." Rubbing the back of my head I glared at the teacher who only crossed her arms across her chest. "Your so hot when your angry." I muttered only to be smacked by her again.

"You know she would give that handicap if you asked you know." A random girl voiced.

"Enough I don't want it. Real men never go back on their word." I glared. Ichika nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, I tried to be fair." Shrugging Celica sighed. "But when you lose you both will be my servants-No my slaves."

"Good enough for me, and when I win you must admit your wrong about Japan." Ichika glared at the blonde British woman.

Frowning I nodded my head. "Agreed, and you must admit you were wrong about men."

"I believe the arena is open on Monday, the duel will be then. Orimura!" The older Orimura shouted drawing her brother's attention.

"Um Yes ma'am!" Ichika stood at attention.

"Since you don't have your own IS you will have your own personal one created for you." Our teacher said which to be honest shocked the crap out of all of us, expect Ichika.

"Is having a personal IS that big of a dea- "He started to ask only for me to cut him off.

"Ichika there is only a limited number of IS cores in the world and having a personal one is like…. Major big news." Pointing at mine as an example. "I have a personal IS as well, and for you to get one? Yeah that is a big deal."

"He is right you know; loath I am to admit it." Celica glared at me. "Only representative contenders have them all the rest are training units. Only the elite of the elite have their own IS."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's a big deal... Though I am not a contender."

"Oh, that makes sense." The Japanese boy smacked his fist into his hand.

"Good, now that is settled the arena is open on Monday we will have the three-way duel then." Chifuyu said walking back to the front of the class. "Now set down you three!"

"Yes ma'am!" We chorused, and soon we went back to the lesson.

* * *

"Ah lunch such a great pass time." Smiling as I grabbed some food from the lunch line I looked around the room only to see the girls of the school begging me to come over and sit with them. Shuddering at the looks in their eyes I decided to find somewhere else to eat instead…. like the roof no one would follow me there. "Hey you can't take the tray out of here!" one of the lunch ladies called out to me.

"Oh…" Looking at my food which consisted of a sandwich, a bag of chips and a can of soda I stuffed the chips and soda into my jacket and walked off with the sandwich leaving the tray behind. It is best not to anger the lunch ladies for they make your food and can poison you. Getting to the roof I sat on the patch of grass on the roof…" Seriously grass on the roof…weird place... Wait, there is floating rocks up here... How did that happen?" Shrugging I pulled out the chips and soda and started to eat, these were questions for later.

"Ah this is perfect, no crowds, blue skies, clean air, sunshine and best of all no women to stare at me." Smiling I went to take a drink when I felt something tickle my ear.

"Are you sure about that?" A husky voiced whispered in my ear.

"Bffffftttt" My soda shout out of my mouth, turning around to glare I found myself face to face with the blue haired temptress from yesterday.

Giggling she spread her fan in front of her mouth with some kanji appearing on it again only this time it was of her saying sorry. "Sorry Tye-kun but you really should pay attention to your surroundings."

Sighing I shook my head. "It's fine…. but seriously you scared the living daylights out of me." Grumbling I grabbed my sandwich only for Tatenashi to smack me on the back knocking the sandwich out of my hands and onto the ground. "Oh, lighten up Tye-kun."

"My sandwich… It was innocent!" Looking at the ground I leaned over the fallen remains of my food... My lunch I needed my lunch.

"Um…Tye?" The blue haired girl leaned forward.

Holding up my hand, I closed my eyes in pain. "Shh…I must mourn."

Rolling her eyes Tatenashi plopped onto the ground next to me. "Buck up, I'll make you one to make up for that."

Grumbling and slowly sitting up I glared at her. "I will hold you to that. Now then what is it you wanted?"

Smiling dazzling she leaned in close. "Maybe I came to see my favorite freshman and steal his flower while he was alone?"

I think at this point my mind shut down because all I could make was white noise... This girl will be the death of me.

Laughing the student council president shook her head. "Wow you really are easy to tease, aren't you? But really, I came to check in on you, I heard you will be dueling Celica Alcott."

Shaking my head loose from its daze I nodded. "Yeah, I am, but how did you hear about that?"

"It's an all-girl school, gossip like that spreads pretty quickly." She said fanning herself with a smile on her face.

That... That's true..."Good point…but still begs the question why are you here?"

Grabbing her heart, she looked away. "I'm hurt Tye-kun, can't I be concerned about your wellbeing?"

"Um…given that we barely no one another and you seem like a giant troll…. I'm going to say no." I gave her a deadpan stare.

Shrugging the blue haired girl grinned. "Got me there, but are you sure you can handle this? She is a contender for a reason, even with your own IS she has trained all her life to fight."

"…Yeah I know but that doesn't change the facts. She insulted not only me, and Ichika but his home. I can't let that stand." Remembering her words, I shook my head in disgust. "She need's to be taught a lesson."

"Well if that's the case, I think you should do some training just in case, maybe even help Ichika." Standing to her feet Tatenashi smiled down at me.

"What that's it? No offer to train me yourself?" I asked a small smirk appearing on my face.

"Now where would the fun be if I trained you from the get go? Plus, I have a feeling you will surprise us all. So, good luck!" With a final wave and a wink, she left me alone on the roof.

"Huh…weird girl but nice…and cute." Blushing I reached down for my chips only to find them missing. "What the…Where are my chi- "Realization struck me like lighting. "She is so going to pay for taking my chips."

* * *

Classes for the day ended before we knew it and I soon found myself wandering around campus alone thinking over what Tatenashi had told me. "Train Ichika? Not sure how to do that…Unless I can teach him about the basics of moving around in a IS…That could work." Nodding my head I resolved to find Chifuyu or Maya. Turns out finding them wasn't hard they were hanging around in the teachers' lounge. Though showing up there and interrupting her time off was another matter.

"Kane this better be important. I was trying to enjoy my coffee." The older woman glared at me.

Shuddering I pushed past the glare and stared at the woman with my arms crossed. "Miss Orimura, I would like your permission for Ichika and I to use training model IS's for the rest of this week after school."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that? You already have an IS what would the purpose be for using one?"

"Well ma'am I don't want to show off my IS just yet… and second it's for me to teach Ichika on how to move around in an IS." Looking her dead in the eye I thought for a moment she would steal my very soul.

However she smiled and shook her head."Fine I will send an email to the people in the stadium for you both, now get out of my sight I want to enjoy my free time."

"Thanks very much." Smiling I ran off to find Ichika.

* * *

"Miss Orimura, why are you so tough on him?" Maya asked turning her head.

Chifuyu smirked at her green haired assistant. "He reminds me of myself when I was younger, plus it's fun."

"You are so mean Miss Orimura." Maya shook her head with a sigh.

* * *

Okay getting permission was easier than I thought. Now I just need to find Ichika wherever he is. After a few hours of searching I bumped into Houki who explained Ichika was in the kendo dojo., thanking her I headed straight there. As I walked inside I could started to laugh at the sight of the Japanese boy spread out like he was making a snow angel.

"Oh, come on you wouldn't be laughing if Houki did this to you…" He grumbled in between breaths.

Shrugging I placed my hands into my pockets, well given the fact I was in better shape then him, I could handle myself easily. Might as well humor him. "True…but come on Ichika it is funny sort of. You can at least admit that."

"Okay you have a point." Shaking his head Ichika huffed out a sigh. "So, what's up man?"

"Snapping my fingers I grinned. "Oh, yeah the reason I'm here, Ichika I am going to train you!"

"Huh…but Houki is already training me…. though beating the crap out of me is more like it." Sitting up Ichika looked at me with a questioning glance. "This training of yours wouldn't happen to involve you beating me to near exhaustion, would it?"

"Nope!" Smiling I offered him my hand, taking it Ichika stood to his feet. "In fact, the training we would be doing is just learning how to move in an IS and that sort of thing."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Filled with new energy Ichika and I left the kendo dojo and headed for the arena. Getting changed into the uniforms for IS pilots, which to be honest was never made for guys I can tell you that much. I started to show Ichika the basics like how to move, how to fly and so on and so forth. During the training Ichika didn't really question why I was using a training IS like him, so I am guessing he was smarter then he appeared. Though he did ask why Houki having him train in kendo.

"That's easy, you see an IS pilot has to be in great physical and mental health so training your body helps with using an IS." I explained with a grin, I remembered all the stuff I had to do while I was trapped with the Bunny.

Rubbing his chin Ichika nodded. "That makes sense. So, do you think it will really help?"

Sighing I shook m head. "To be honest Ichika no. We will need a lot of luck when fighting Celica, she is a trained pilot even if she is only a freshman."

Nodding along Ichika and I floated around the small arena moving side to side."Then what can we do?" He asked.

Shrugging I gave him a grin. "Our best, that is all we can do."

Smiling he nodded his head. "I can agree to that. Oh, and please don't tell Houki about us doing this."

"I get it, you asked her for help and you don't want to look like you're going back on your word. Plus, it would be suicide to tell her." Shuddering Ichika had explained the events of the other night and I was shocked at how violent Houki was.

Nodding in agreement Ichika and I moved in the IS's for another hour until we both decided to head back to our rooms for the night. As we were leaving he smiled and gave me a thumb's up."Thanks again Tye I really grateful all the help."

Smiling back, I patted his back. "It's what friend's do, we have to look out for one another here." With that we both went to our rooms and retired for the night.

* * *

And like that the week passed us by, with days spent in the classroom and my nights spent training Ichika in the movement of the IS. Other than that, I have been going over anything I could about IS combat, not like it would help me much given what my IS is like. On Monday, around 3 Ichika and I were waiting in our separate hangers, Celica had already launched and was waiting for the both of us.

"Good luck Tye-Kun, though why aren't you in your IS uniform?" Tatenashi asked me as she looked me over.

Smiling I cracked my neck. "I don't need it, trust me."

"Well here goes nothing." I tried to psyche myself up for this but nothing could compare to this feeling of my stomach falling. Walking to the edge of the launch ramp I finally got a good look at Celica's IS unit. The entire thing was blue for one…With very large legs with extra armoring on them, the wings of the IS were spread out into four separate parts while in her hands rested a giant rifle with a scope on it.

"I'm ready whenever you are, it is rude to keep a lady waiting." Celica called out to me. "And why aren't' you in your suit?"

Looking down I smiled slightly, I was dressed in the clothing that I wore on my first day here. "I'm waiting for Ichika to launch. Trust me you'll both want to see this."

Just then Ichika finally launched. His IS unit was a dark gray and blue color and to be honest it looked like it hadn't bonded with him just yet. "Huh…Well let's hope this goes over well." Taking a deep breath, I jumped off the launch platform. As I was falling I started to smirk feeling the air rush around me, and the adrenaline started to kick in... Maybe I should have mentioned I am bit of an adrenaline junkie and once it starts flowing... Yeah that is when the fun begins. "Oh, yeah it's coming back to me now!" Looking at the golden bracer on my arm I could feel my smirk becoming a manic grin. "UNLEASH THE DRAGON!" A bright golden light enveloped my body. Righting myself I braced as I hit the ground causing a large cloud of dust to cover me and my IS.

* * *

What is that moron doing!?" Celica shouted in panic, she didn't like the boy, but she didn't want him to kill himself.

"Tye!" Ichika rushed to catch his falling friend. "What is that idiot doing!?"

* * *

Out on Kane's side of the hangar Tatenashi waved her fan in front of her face, hopping that her favorite freshman didn't kill himself. "Tye, what are you doing?" She herself was almost ready to rush out and try and save him herself.

While on Ichika's side, Houki gasped loudly, the auburn haired teen was insane... Was he trying to kill himself? "Moron...What are you trying to do?"

* * *

Back in the control room Maya was calling for an ambulance and medical crew to rush to the arena all the while Chifuyu gripped her clipboard tightly. "What is that idiot thinking." The older woman muttered to herself. Houki watching this couldn't believe the young American would try to kill himself and hoped Ichika would catch Tye in time.

"Is…Is he okay…?"

"Kane, you idiot…" Biting her lip Chifuyu almost rushed to the to the arena only to gasp in shock at the sight in front of her monitor. "That's…. impossible…" Her clipboard fell from her hands.

"Is that really real!?" Maya shouted standing to her feet.

* * *

"My sister made that monster…." Houki stared in amazement and horror... "That's so unreal."

"Beautiful…" The blue haired girl smiled waving her fan in front of her face. "I think he has a chance of winning with that thing on his side."

* * *

Back to the arena Ichika couldn't help but stare in shock. "No wonder he didn't want to show me his IS…" Celica was the most shocked out of all the people in the arena staring at what was before her. The IS was HUGE…twice the size of a normal IS unit. The main colors were orange, gold, silver and red, the IS covered the idiot American fully and entirely, the shape was a mix of a man and dragon, with the face being covered in a massive helmet with three horns, one near the snout while two were slicked back. The man-dragon had a large metal orange tail that rested around the feet of the unit. The unit was also covered in additional armor on the chest, legs and arms, it also had two massive wing like structures attached directly to the back of the IS. All and all this man-dragon looked quite fearsome. Looking closer Celica could see the IS had a small fringe of reddish brown hair near the edge of the helmet of the IS along with two emerald green eyes glaring up at her.

"What…what is that thing!?"

"The Victory Dragon." Rumbled the American's voice from somewhere deep within the man dragon.

* * *

Smirking within my IS I could feel all eyes on me in the arena looking through the visual helmet of the Victory Dragon. "AI system online!" I commanded as a small yellow t-rex with longer arms appeared in front of my eyes.

 **"Tye it's great to see you again!"**

Smiling I nodded at the little yellow dinosaur. "Same to you Vic it's been a while hasn't it bud?"

 **"Mhm so is this our first official match?"** The little AI program asked curiously.

"You got it so can you run a quick check on our systems?" I asked with a smile.

 **"You got it!"** Quickly vanishing the little t-rex vanished and reappeared within seconds. **"All systems green, heart rate, brain waves, and blood pressure all good partner."**

Smiling I nodded. "Good and about our weapons? What do we have?"

 **"We have access to only the Dramon Breaker, everything else, is of limits for now. Seems like we need to reach certain conditions to unlock the rest."** Shrugging Vic looked down embarrassed. **"Sorry Partner.** "

"That's fine Vic I didn't think the Bunny would give us everything to start." Smirking for half a second I stared up at the others as the smoke started to clear. "What about CAS? Can we do that?"

 **"Same as the weapons."** Shrugging his shoulders Vic turned to the other IS units. **"Want the data on them?"**

"Fire away."

 **"Alright! Well the blue one is called Blue Tears, it's a third-generation model. Meant for long range combat, and it specializes in single or multiple opponents."** Vic said but dressed in a lab coat and a graduation cap, it was quite cool to be honest. **"The other I have no data on, the only thing I can tell it's not in first shift mode."**

"Figured but keep your eye on it, I have a feeling Ichika will surprise us." I said as the smoke around my IS cleared away, letting everyone get a good view of my IS.

"What…what is that thing!?" Celica shrieked.

"The Victory Dragon." I rumbled out through the loud speaker on my IS unit. Smiling I took off into the air and crossed my arms across my chest. "Let's get ready to rumble!" Pounding my fist into my hand.

"Agreed!" Ichika shouted. "And nice IS man I can see why you wanted to keep it a secret."

"Thanks." Grinning I turned my gaze to Celica. "Let's do this!"

Shaking her head Celica held her rifle and started to fire at the both of us. Quickly dodging Ichika and I avoided the shots from Celica, I hate to admit it but she was good with firing from the hip. Hearing a pain filled scream I quickly stole a glance at Ichika, looks like Celica hit him but otherwise he was alright. "Seems like he is having trouble with his IS…" This isn't good, gritting my teeth I flew as fast as I could and rammed into Celica knocking her away. "Don't forget I'm here to Celica."

Grunting in pain the female pilot summoned what look like small parts of her IS and started to chase after me. "Shit! Me and my big mouth." Two of the small bits chased after me while the other two went after Ichika.

"Damn it I need a weapon! Where are my weapons!" Ichika shouted as he started to fumble around for anything to fight.

"Gah!" Shouting in pain as my armor was struck by the lasers I flew off, taking a moment I sighed. "Okay the laser didn't pierce the armor."

 **"Damn it stop worrying about Ichika and fight her Tye!"** Vic shouted.

"Fine!" Shouting I held my hand out in front of me and a massive two handed broad sword appeared, gripping it tightly in both hands I flew straight towards Celica who simply smirked at me.

"Big mistake!" to massive cannons on her legs aimed right at me firing missiles. Biting my lip, I swerved to avoid being hit only to crash into Ichika. Laughing Celica simply shook her head. "Yes, you fool dance to the tune of Celica Alcott and Blue Tears, at first I thought perhaps you might have been a threat but you and that giant IS is just for show." Shaking her head Celica smirked. "I will admit you lasted longer than anyone else but this is the end for you two!" Aiming her rifle at us both she fired.

Holding my sword out in front of me I blocked the laser bolt. "Damn it…"

"Tye you okay?" Ichika questioned as he flew right next to me.

"Yeah…I should be fine and you?" Turning to look at the Japanese boy he nodded.

"I have an idea, let's destroy those laser bits of hers. Without those she won't be able to keep us back." I turned back to Celica. "You focus on those bits I will handle her missiles."

"Right!" Ichika and I both flew at Celica again only with me in front guarding him.

"Fools you can't win!" Celica launched her bits having them fire at both of us.

Smirking Ichika flew forward and started to destroy the bits, leaving me alone to face the British blonde. Leveling the Dramon Breaker in front of me I charged after her. "That won't work!" Celica fired her missiles but opening the slots on my wings several thrusters appeared. Blasting past them with a smirk on my face I slashed my blade across her side sending her flying.

"HA! Looks like we-"The sound of the arena gasping caught my attention turning around I could only stare, Celica's missiles missed me but she was aiming for Ichika. Eyes widening in shock I could stare at first in horror then amazement as his IS had changed before our eyes. His IS now was a mixture of white, gold and blue with massive wings spread out like an angel.

"His first shift…" I gasped... Holy crap that's impressive, he's been fighting while stuck in the basic mode?

"Impossible, he was fighting me without ever entering his first shift." Celica was at a loss for words.

"I don't know what is going on but what I do know is…but I like it!" Ichika looked down at his sword and slowly the blade shrank and spread apart to reveal a laser energy sword. "The Yukihira…My sister's sword… Man I really do have the best big sister in the entire world, but I am think I am going to change my relationship with her, where I am the one doing the protecting, it wouldn't look good on her if her brother was a candy ass weakling."

"I don't care what you're talking about!" Celica fired another thing of missiles at Ichika only for him to avoid them with a quick flip.

"To late!" Charging at Celica Ichika raised his sword to strike but an alarm went off in the arena. "The match is over. Ichika Orimura loses. Remaining parties Celica Alcott and Tyler Kane."

"What!?" There was a collective shout throughout the arena... He lost the match? How why?

Sighing Ichika flew back into the hangar but before he left he smiled. "Win this one for me buddy."

Nodding I turned my attention back to Celica and raised my blade. "Ready to finish this my lady?"

Turning to glare at me the blonde nodded and raised her rifle only to find my sword two inches from her throat. "Surrender, your shield energy is almost gone." I said to Celica. "Plus with my sword this close to your throat you will lose."

"Oh? And what yours? Your shield energy must be close to mine by now? Even more so." She asked, defiant as ever.

"Naw, not even close. I don't have any shields." Grinning I pulled my blade back to finish her off only for another alarm to go off.

"Celica Alcott the winner, Tyler Kane report to the hangar."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Resting in my hangar I had Chifuyu, Maya, Ichika, Houki and Tatenashi, all staring at me with a questioning look. Finally, after a while I shouted. "Will you all stop staring at me!"

"Not until you explain what you meant out there by not having any shields what so ever." Chifuyu crossed her arms across her chest.

"I meant what I said. Victory Dragon doesn't have energy shield, it's how he was built." Shrugging I looked around, while everyone still stared at me. "Can I leave now? I want to get some food I am starving." Grinning I rubbed my stomach only for Chifuyu to smack me in to the head. "Ow!"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose Chifuyu sighed. "Idiot I can't believe this…if we had known about this we could have installed one in…"

 **"That wouldn't have been possible."** Vic's voice popped up.

"Huh who is that?" Ichika looked around for the source of the voice, as did Houki.

 **"That would be me!"** Holding up my bracer, a small green gem appeared in the center, and a small holographic version of Vic appeared.

Smiling slightly I pointed at the t-rex. "This is Vic he is the AI that helps me control the Victory Dragon."

 **"Mhm me and Tye are partners!"** The little AI looked so proud at that fact, then again I am proud of it to. This little guy is awesome.

"Amazing." Maya said leaning in closer, giving me a rather good view of her cleavage, blushing I looked away. Damn it woman your supposed to be my teacher, I can't have the hots for you.

"What did you mean it wouldn't have been possible?" Chifuyu asked clearly annoyed.

Vic smiled as best as he could and rubbed the back of his head. **"Well you see, the Victory Dragon while an IS is more like a…Mech suit if anything."**

"He's right when the Bunny started to build the dragon I asked her to make it really tough. She told me that it would remove the shielding but I was okay with it." Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at everyone in the room. "Seriously nothing is wrong with my IS."

"And you're not hurt?" Tatenashi said finally speaking up from behind her fan.

"Nope if anything a little sore but otherwise I'm fine." Smiling I gave the girl a thumb up, who smiled back.

Turning away Chifuyu rubbed her chin in thought, turning back she stare at me. "Kane if you are going to continue to use that IS, then from here on out you are to report to the nurse and get checked out after every use of your IS, is that understood?"

Nodding in agreement both teachers and Tatenashi left, the latter promising to visit me later. Houki and Ichika hung around for a bit before they to left heading back to their room. Leaving me all alone in the hangar. Or so I thought, turns out Celica was there the entire time her face slightly flushed. "He entered battle without shields, and yet he still took me on…." Touching her face, Celica couldn't place what was going on in her head. "What is this feeling…"

* * *

 **There you have it ladies and germs, chapter 2. First I want to say sorry, I am horrible at writing action scenes so I will try to get better. Second I am sure my fellow digimon fans will notice that The Victory Dragon is VictoryGreymon, and Vic is Agumon. I did this on purpose and to be honest I like it, but if you don't I am sorry o-o. Anyway Vic sounds just like Agumon from digimon adventures if your wondering what he sounds like. Anyway that's all please enjoy people.**


	3. Dragon vs Dragon and the unknown IS

"For today's lesson, we will work on the basic controls of the IS." Chifuyu said standing in her all white track suit. "Orimura, Alcott, and Kane. You're up first."

"Not a problem." Celica smiled, looking down the girl's blue earrings started to glow a brilliant blue and soon she was in the Blue Tears IS. The whole process looked like something from Sailor Moon but hey it was awesome... And kind of hot.

"Have to admit the girls got style." I smiled looking at my bracer. "However, let's show her how it's done!" Raising my bracer in the air I shouted. "Unleash the Dragon!" A giant golden glow surrounded me and soon I found myself in the Victory Dragon.

"Come you darn thing why won't you work!" Ichika shook his arm around.

"Orimura, an experienced pilot should be able to deploy in less than a second." His sister called out to him.

Taking a deep breath Ichika grabbed his arm bracelet and slowly it started to glow. "Just focus. Engage Byakushiki!" In half a second Ichika was in the armor, looking down he smiled impressed. "Hey it worked."

"Good now…fly!" Our teacher called out to us.

"Right!" Celica took off into the air soon followed by me and then Ichika. However Ichika who had just a little trouble... Seriously he could handle himself really well in a fight but you take a practice flight and he can't do anything.

"Come on man we spent a week training you should be able to move in an IS a bit easier than that." I sighed shaking my head in disappointment.

"Sorry…just takes some getting used to." The Japanese boy apologized as he was trying to stabilize himself.

Shrugging I gave him a thumb's up. "It's fine just practice makes perfect."

As we flew around I had to admit Celica really was a decent pilot, the girl had moves and speed. I wasn't too bad but compared to someone who trained for this for years, me and Ichika were rank amateurs, Though I was better then Ichika but that's only because I had more practice then he did.

"What's the matter you two?" Chifuyu called into our headsets. "Orimura per the specs, the Byakushiki is much faster than hers, and Kane you should have no trouble keeping up. Stop lagging behind."

"Hey teach give us a break I'm trying to help Ichika here." I grumbled back, at this point I am high in the air and far from her clipboard so I should be safe... Though to be honest, I was starting to like her hitting me... and I might be developing a complex...I may need to get that looked into.

Ichika looked down and sighed. "Well that may be technically true I'm having a hard time trying to picture what I'm supposed to do." The poor guy mumbled.

"An image is nothing but an image, it is best for you to focus on what is easier for you." Celica supplied coming up next to us.

"She is right, take a page from her book Ichika." Shrugging I turned to look at the blonde who was slightly flushed... Oh no, does she a crush on me? Naw that'can't be it... Can it?

"That's easy for you both to say but I can still barely fly as it is…heck I don't even know what makes it fly." Ichika complained as he shook his head.

"Well if you like I could take the time to explain it to you, after class and when I do it would be just the two of us." Celica fluttered her eyes at the boy.

"All three of you perform a power dive." Chifuyu commanded, apparently having enough of this teenage flirting.

Smiling Celica nodded. "Well ladies first!" Speeding up and headed straight for the ground only to use the thrusters on her legs to slow her decent as she gently touched down on the ground.

"Impressive." I muttered.

 **"Your telling me Tye but let's not get out done by her!"** Vic shouted in my ear.

Grinning I nodded my head and dived bomb heading for the ground but before I crashed I slowly pulled up and landed on the ground right next to Celica. That was awesome... I want do it again... God damn adrenaline it's addicting.

"Impressive Tye dear, however did you pull that off?" Celica asked with a smile.

"Lots of practice and having a tail really helps sometimes." I smirked inside the IS as I thumped the tail. "Wait dear?" I questioned but was ignored as she pointed up to Ichika. "Oh crap…He's going too fast... He's going to crash."

 **"Well at least he has shields to keep him safe."** Vic spoke up cheerfully. **"Still I'm glad I'm not in his shoes."**

"You don't wear shoes." I muttered to Vic, watching Ichika as he tried to attempt a power dive...And…. Yep Ichika crashed into the dirt creating a giant hole in the ground. Whistling I shook my head and dismissed my IS, landing softly on the ground I walked toward the hole looking inside. "Nice landing bro." Smirking Ichika had his head stuck in the ground which caused me no ends of joy. Snorting I covered my mouth "Oh, my god he looks like an ostrich!" Laughing I fell over only to be kicked by Houki as she ran over to see if Ichika was okay, followed by his sister and Maya. Getting up I joined the others in checking on Ichika.

Pulling his head out of the dirt Ichika breathed in the fresh air. "Oh, man I thought I was going to die!"

"You moron do you know how much it costs to fill in a hole this size?" Chifuyu placed her hands on her hips.

Rolling over Ichika rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"That was pitiful Ichika, you still haven't mastered a single thing I- "Houki was cut off as Celica knocked her down to jump in the hole, causing Houki to fall on me instead.

"Gah!" I pushed Houki off with a small grin. "Houki not in front of the others and definitely not in front of Ichika the poor guy just couldn't take it." I teased with a small blush on my face.

Blushing Houki raised her fist to smack me but stopped when she saw Celica standing in front of Ichika trying to help him. Shrugging as the two-girls started to argue over Ichika I tried to leave only to be on the receiving in of Chifuyu smacking me. "That is what you get for calling me 'teach.' It's Miss Orimura got it?" She glared at me.

Gulping I nodded my head. "Yes ma'am." A blush on my face... Damn it I have a complex I knew it!

* * *

"So, this is the IS academy huh?" A small girl stood outside the school's opening with a worn travel bag on her shoulder. "I wonder…if he is really here... ?"

* * *

"Congratulations Orimura and Kane!" The girls of our class cheered popping their confetti poppers... How did this even happen? Ichika and I just went to get some dinner but we were ambushed by the girls and forced to celebrate... Something. Looking around there was a few streamers, a sign with both of our names on it saying congrats on becoming class rep…." Wait how did that happen?"

"Yeah, I'm just as confused…" Ichika said as we were shoved into a round table booth along with Houki, Celica and a few other girls from our class. "Didn't we lose that match? And how did we both become class rep?"

"Well it's obvious I conceded the match, and the other girls voted for the both of you, since they couldn't decide on who they wanted more." Celica explained standing in front of the both of us. Smiling the girl titled her head. "And while yes you both lost, but when one thinks about it only one thing makes sense, you fought the one and only Celica Alcott."

Shrugging I knew she was right but I thought I at least had chance of winning and so did Ichika, but what can you do.

"Also, my dears I realized how petty I was really being, so I decided to pass on being the class representative." Bowing slightly the class applauded Celica. Rolling my eyes, I nodded my thanks but noticed the strange look she was giving me and Ichika. _"Please don't tell me she has a thing for the both of us... Oh no."_

"I think it's a great idea, since they are the only male students in the school they should have our full support." Some random girl said.

"Well aren't you mister popular." Houki sneered at Ichika as she sipped at a cup of juice.

"Huh…You really think so." Ichika asked only to be snubbed by Houki.

"And why exactly are you in a bad mood anyway?" He asked but before she could answer someone took out a camera and took their picture.

"Hello there I'm from the Newspaper club, oh Celica if you don't mind would you get into the picture too?" The girl with glasses asked with a smile as she held up a camera.

"What? You mean just the three of us?" Celica smiled at the thought.

Grunting Houki glared at the blonde... Seriously Houki just tell Ichika you like him and claim him for yourself.

"Well you and your personal units are the center of attention, and it would look better if you all three of you had your arms around the other." The girl explained to all of us.

Flushing slightly Celica turned her head to the side. "Oh, do you really think so? You will make certain that I will receive copies of the pictures as well, won't you?"

"Oh, sure no problem, now come on stand up." The three of us moved to one another sides, me on Celica's right Ichika on her left, both of our hands locked in her grip. "Now just give me a big smile, and relax. Now say cheese!" However just as the photo was taken all the girls from our class moved into the picture with Houki standing in front of Ichika, which upset Celica to no end.

"Why are all of you in my picture!" She shouted in irritation.

"Just calm down we can't let you get ahead of us all of a sudden." One girl said with a grin on her face.

Ichika just laughed nervously as Celica fumed. Houki just looked aloof. Me on the other hand I decided to the only thing I could... And that was to do nothing and just pray that nothing bad happens.

* * *

The little celebration the girls planned ended not long after that leaving me some time alone to wander around the school, walking around I couldn't help but shake my head at Celica's actions today. "Strange don't you think partner?" I asked the small AI program as he appeared from the green gem.

 **"Yeah but hey maybe she is really a nice person underneath everything."** Shrugging the yellow dinosaur scratched his chin. **"I don't really understand humans."**

"You and me both buddy." Placing my hands behind my head as I walked somehow bumped into someone knocking them over.

"Oof hey watch where your goin- Wait your one of the boys that can use an IS! "

"Yeah, that's me... and sorry about knocking you over." I said looking down at the girl I accidentally knocked over. "Here let me give you hand." Giving the girl my hand she smiled and took it. Getting a better look, I could tell the girl was small compared to me, she had long brown hair, in pig tails with yellow ribbons and green eyes, she was also wearing the academy uniform but with the sleeves looked detached... Interesting. "Thanks for that."

"Yeah no problem." Smiling I turned my head. "Since I am sure we got close there for a second I should introduce myself, I'm Tyler by the way but call me Tye. Everyone does."

" I'm Lingyin Huang, but most people call me Rin." The now named Rin said with a nod and a smile.

"A pleasure and sorry about knocking you down there Rin." Rubbing the back of my head I let out a small chuckle. "I was stuck in a conversation with my friend and I didn't see where I was going."

"That's fine I should have been paying attention to, just I'm a little lost. You see I just transferred here." She said explaining her situation with her arms crossed.

"Oh okay, well I can understand that I'm new too." I nodded my head in understanding. "It takes a little while to get used to this place."

"Your telling me, anyway I need to go but I hope to see you again Tye." With that Rin waved and walked off.

"Nice girl, cute to, but something about her is off. Oh well mystery for later." Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to head to my room.

* * *

As I walked into the class room the next morning everyone was abuzz with news about a new transfer student in class two. "Huh…Wonder if they are talking about Rin?"

 **"Could be Tye but for now let's just sit and relax."** Vic suggested.

"Won't say no to that." Sitting at my seat the girls and Ichika were all discussing the new transfer student wondering who she was and what was she doing here a little later in the year... It hasn't even been a month yet people.

"Perhaps she came here to study my techniques." Celica suggested.

"I heard that the new transfer is the new class rep for class 1-2."

"Well hey at least we won't have to worry about her, the only other classes that have personal units is 1 and 4." Some random chick said. I swear I will learn their names one day but until then they shall remain random.

"I'm afraid that information is outdated." Said a familiar voice. "The representative for class 2 now has a personal IS as well. So, it won't be as easy to win anymore."

Smirking I waved lazily at Rin who nodded slightly with a grin. "Called it." I muttered.

"No way." Ichika muttered. "Is that really you Rin?" He asked standing to his feet.

"That's right I'm Lingyin Huang China's representative contender and I have come here to declare war!" She said pointing at Ichika.

Both Celica and Houki stared at the smaller girl with concerned looks on their faces. "Just who is that new girl she seems much too familiar with Ichika."

Snorting Ichika smiled. "Good one."

"Huh." That confused Rin.

"Coming in here like a show off, that's so unlike you Rin." Ichika said amused.

"What!? Why would say something like that? About me huh?" She was going to continue but was smacked by a very familiar clipboard... Why couldn't have been me? Damn it I need to get this complex under control. "That hurt!" She whined. "Why would you do that?" She turned around and paled.

"Consider that your homeroom bell being rung." The older Orimura sibling frowned.

"Chifuyu…?" She stuttered.

"That's Miss Orimura. Now get back to your own class you're in the way." With that Chifuyu walked inside the room.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Rin looked very scared at that moment. "But okay I'll be back later so don't you run away Ichika, hmph!" With that said the Chinese girl walked off.

"Bye Rin!" I waved with a smile. "She sure is interesting."

* * *

Lunch the most sacred time of the time is back once more, while Ichika went to catch up with Rin, while being stalked by Houki and Celica, I decided to stay out of that mess by going back to the roof again. Only this time I bought a whole pepperoni pizza for lunch, maybe just maybe if my blue haired stalker shows up she can at least eat some of it with me, instead of stealing my food.

"Oh, Pizza Hutt how do I love thee, let me count the ways!" As I slowly took a bite out of the greatest food item in the world that is when she…. struck!

"If only you looked at me like you did that pizza!"

"Son of a basket weaver!" Jumping into the air I glared at the culprit who simply smiled and waved her fan in front of her face.

"That is a new one." Smirking slightly, she sat down on the grass and took a slice of pizza and smiled. "Aw you know my favorite type of pizza, it must be fate." She batted her eyelashes at me with a lazy smile on her face.

"Yeah right." Rolling my eyes with a slight flush on my face I grabbed the piece of pizza that I had dropped and went back to eating.

"Tye-kun how are you doin?" She asked in between bites of her own slice pizza.

Shrugging I finished off my pizza before smiling. "Okay I guess, just still adjusting, and what about you?"

"Well that's good. As for me I'm fine I have my favorite little freshman that I can always check on, so it keeps me busy." Shrugging her shoulders Tatenashi smiled and looked around for something. "Did you bring any drinks?"

"Nope your turn, since you stole my chips on our last little 'date' consider it payback." I stared at the blue-haired teen

"Oh Tye-kun your so forward." she said looking away coyly. "I hadn't eaten that day and besides any true gentleman would offer a lady his food I didn't think you would mind."

Rolling my eyes, I reached into my school jacket and pulled out a spare soda and handed it to her. I was at least prepared for her this time around. "There happy?"

Laughing she took the drink and popped the tab." Very much so. On a serious note Tye." She said looking me in the eyes. "Are you ready for the class representative tournament?"

Rubbing my chin in thought I shrugged. "Not really but I must be, but what makes you think I will fight? Ichika may end up fighting not me."

"You really think he will? Remember I watched your match, between the two of you, you're the better fighter." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe, but you don't know Ichika like I do. He will do something stupid to piss someone off." Shaking my head I couldn't help but laugh. "And the poor guy won't even know what he did to anger the girl."

Laughing the student council prez stood to her feet. "Well this has been fun, but I have some things to attend to. See you later Tye-kun." With a wink and a wave, she left me alone on the roof.

Shaking my head I smiled. "Really…Weird girl but I like her all the same."

 **"Hey Tye you may want to look down."** Vic spoke up.

"Huh? What's up…" Looking down I noticed something missing.

"My pizza is gone!"

* * *

Grumbling I huffed out a sigh and walked to one of the training arena's after school. "I can't believe she took my food again."

 **"That was several hours ago, partner let it go."** Vic yawned sounding bored with my little rant.

"Never! It's a matter of principal. You just don't steal a man's food, that isn't right."

Getting into the arena I could see Ichika was being trained by both Celica and Houki together…. well training is the wrong word more like…slaughtering him. For whatever it is he did to them now. Looking around I spotted Rin and waved and walked over to the Chinese girl. "Hey Rin enjoying the slaughter?"

Giggling she nodded slightly. "Kind of, but poor Ichika that guy doesn't stand a chance against those two."

Nodding I watched poor Ichika get sliced and shot at by both girls and winced. "Ouch. Anyway, Rin what are you doin here?"

"Huh? Oh, I was going to train with Ichika but looks like they got to him first." Sighing the girl looked on with a sad look on her face... Well if it wasn't obvious before it is now. She likes Ichika.

"Hm…Hey Rin I know why don't you and I spar for a bit? It could be fun a way to pass the time." I suggested with a friendly smile.

"Hmm…I don't know I want to be here for Ichika when he is done…" The smaller girl said never looking back at me.

"Trust me he will be there for a few hours, when they are done with him he won't be able to move much." Shrugging I popped my back. "But if you don't want to that's fine, however if you change your mind I will be in the arena next door." Giving the smaller girl a wave I walked away with my hands in my pockets.

Rubbing her chin in thought Rin took one last look at Ichika and chased after auburn haired teen. "Hey wait up!"

Turning around with a smile I chuckled. "What changed your mind?"

"Well like you said, Ichika will be busy for a few hours. So I need to do something to kill some time. Plus I can help Ichika when he's done. Now I will get changed" Smiling Rin walked to the locker room while I found an empty training field for the both of us. After five minutes of waiting she finally came out wearing a pink outfit.

"Are you ready Rin!?"I called out with a small grin.

"Ready to kick your ass maybe!" She shouted as she raised her right hand, showing off a bracelet. In a flash of glowing light the girl was now in her IS which I had to admit looked damn awesome. While the overall color scheme was pink and black with some yellow trim. The other thing it added was a nice piece of headgear and a tie for some reason. Her IS looked like a close combat model more like Ichika's except instead wings the IS had cannons in the front instead. "Well what do you think? This is the ShenLong I hope you're ready to taste defeat!"

"Now that's interesting Rin, the name I mean. Correct me if I'm wrong but Shenlong is a dragon, right?" I asked turning my head.

"Huh? Yeah it is how would you- "

"Dragon ball Z." I said with a small laugh.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded as if not surprised by my answer. "Figures, but yeah why?"

Grinning I held up my bracer. "You'll see, Unleash the Dragon!" In mere seconds I was in the Victory Dragon with a smirk on my face. "Let the battle of two dragons commence!" Summoning the Dramon Breaker I charged at Rin and her ShenLong, to her credit Rin recovered amazingly fast and barely blocked the massive sword with her two scimitars.

"Oh, now I see…. Yeah let's see who's stronger, East or West!" Grinning she tried to push me back but my IS had the size and strength advantage. Pressing said advantage I tried to keep the pressure on but Rin took the two cannons and started to charge them up. Noticing the charge the slots on my wings opened and several thrusters appeared, pushing me away just in time as she fired her cannons.

"Holy shit that was close." Panting slightly, I couldn't help but let out a gleeful sound. "This is going to be fun."

"Wait you have thrusters? That's cool! But this isn't over yet!" Combing her scimitars together Rin charged after me, raising the Dramon Breaker I blocked her incoming hits while backing away. "You know it's been a while since I had a decent sword fight, glad you could provide!" Rin grinned, however I I flipped over her IS, avoiding a direct hit and once behind the brown-haired girl Iused my tail to knock her into one of the walls.

"Ahh!" Dropping her scimitars, the Chinese girl shook her head in shock. "That thing can act as a weapon?"

Thumping the tail on the ground I nodded as I turned around. "Oh, yeah the Victory Dragon was meant for close combat." Or at least this version of it.

Picking her scimitars up once more Rin charged after me, our swings started to become even more violent as time passed, none of us gaining or losing an inch. As the fight continued she would use those cannons of her sparingly and when she did I would just use the thrusters in the wings to get out of the way. It's funny while Rin was much faster than me, but I was able to block her in coming hits with ease thanks to the sheer size of the Dramon Breaker.

After an hour of fighting Rin and I both dropped our weapons and returned our IS's to their standby modes. Panting both of us couldn't help but grin at the other."Okay…. That…. was Fun!" I said falling onto the ground.

"Same… You were right I needed to do this." Smiling Rin walked over to me and offered her hand to me. "Here."

Taking it I smiled and nodded my thanks. "Well Rin as fun as this was I think Ichika will be done soon."

"Oh, your right I should go take a shower and get changed! See yeah Tye we should do this again!" With a shout and a wave Rin left me alone in the arena.

 **"That was awesome Tye!"** Vic shouted in excitement. **"Though I could have given you the read out on her IS, why didn't you ask me about it?"**

"Because, this is just two people having fun." Shrugging my shoulders, I left the arena and headed back to my dorm room, I really needed a shower.

 **"Makes sense Tye... Oh wait now that you have fought her, you know her tactics."** The small t-rex said joyfully. **"You were preparing for her."**

Laughing I nodded. "Kind of but it was mostly for fun."

Getting back to my room I quickly changed out of my clothes and took a shower. Which believe you and me it was well the shower, I changed into some sweats. "I wonder if the cafeteria is still open..." I muttered to myself, and that is when I saw a box with a note on my desk. Picking it up I was quite confused. "To my favorite freshman… Tatenashi what is she planning this time." Opening the box, I found a bag of chips and some slices of pizza along with a can of soda. Laughing I shook my head. "Okay…I guess I can forgive her this time." Smiling I sat down and ate the food happily.

* * *

The next morning was the morning of the class rep tournament and to be honest I had no idea who was going to be fighting in it, either Ichika or myself but upon arriving at the hangar I found Ichika all suited up... Uh oh, did he do something stupid? Now, now it's not safe to assume that. Let's just see what is going on and then go from there. "Um hey man what's going on?"

"Oh. Tye listen I really want to fight in this match." Ichika said his voice containing a Chifuyu like quality.

Raising an eyebrow I crossed my arms. "Um sure…but why can I at least ask that?"

Ichika then explained what happened after I went back to my room and I couldn't help but laugh at what was going on. "Looks like someone owes me some money."

 **"Tye you didn't bet her any money."** Vic chimed in.

Swearing I shook my head. "Never mind but still, alright Ichika this one's yours. Just be careful nothing is more dangerous or vengeful then an angry woman."

Nodding the Japanese boy and I shook hands and I decided to watch the match with the Houki, Celica, Maya and Chifuyu. As soon as the match started it was clear to me that Rin was not pulling any punches she was out for blood. All the while I couldn't help but notice Ichika was doing his best to avoid hurting her to badly, but that all changed the moment she started to use her cannons which made me think, if she used them more during our training session she could have won easily. That was also the moment Ichika started to take the fight seriously but the moment before the final blow was struck an explosion broke the barrier over the arena, causing a massive cloud of fire and smoke to obscure our view.

The moment Chifuyu suspended the match I rushed to the launch bay, a frown on my face.

 **"Where we going Tye?"** Vic asked with concern in his voice.

"To help Ichika and Rin where else." I answered back, getting to hangar I could see a figure moving within the center of the flames…" It's an IS…" Eyes wide I looked at my bracer. "Vic scan that thing we need to figure out who, and what that IS is doing here."

 **"You got it Tye!"**

Jumping into the air I called upon my IS and flew straight to the other two. "Ichika get out of here." I shouted summoning the Dramon Breaker.

"What? No way!" The Japanese boy tried to argue.

"No Ichika he is right, you're the weaker fighter, plus your shield energy is almost gone." Rin argued back.

Nodding I stared at my friend with a worried expression. "Unlike you, my IS has tons of extra armor so I can take a lot of damage. Unlike you."

"No way! I am not leaving my friends behind to do all the fighting." Ichika looked down torn between wanting to help and wanting to leave.

"Ichika we aren't going to handle this fight to the end, we are just going to buy time for the teachers to get here." Rin explained. Apparently, whatever was in the crater didn't like to be kept waiting so it fired at Rin while she was distracted.

"Rin look out!" Ichika zoomed in and grabbed her just in time before the laser blast struck her. As those two flew off I intercepted another beam blast with my sword grunting in frustration as I was pushed back slightly. "Shit that thing is powerful."

 **"No kidding Tye."** Vic commented. **"Listen I got nothing no data on that thing, but the beam weapon has a lot of power so be careful."** With that the AI signed off.

Finally, the smoke around the IS cleared away, revealing a massive robot with large arms, with two massive cannons for shoulders. "That must be the beam weapon." I muttered with a frown. "Vic try to put me in contact with the pilot maybe we can talk our away out of this."

The little AI shook his head. **"Can't do Tye because there is no pilot in there which must mean… it's a ghost!"** Shuddering the yellow dinosaur cowered.

"Vic you're a AI you don't believe in ghosts." I said as deadpanned as possible.

 **"Oh yeah…sorry."** Grinning sheepishly, he tapped his head.

"Wait…that mean's the IS is unmanned…we can go all out!" Rushing forward I activated the thrusters and with the Dramon Breaker I slashed the IS knocking it back but soon the thing started to chase after the other two. "Shit!" Activating my thrusters, again I charged forward the Dramon Breaker, however my attack barely touched it as the IS was now prepared for it. "Man, that thing is fast. Ichika try to use your ignition boost against it soon!"

"That's the plan!" He shouted. "Just keep it off me until I can get it in my sights."

Nodding I chased after the solid black IS in hopes that I could keep it off Ichika. While I chased it Rin fired her cannons. Together both of us could chip at the IS's shields. Unfortunately, the damn thing kept dodging Ichika's hits which meant our equalizer wasn't going to finish this.

"Damn it if only I had access to the rest of Victory Dragon's arsenal… I could end this right now." Panting heavily, I lowered the Dramon Breaker I watched as the IS stopped attacking us all. "What is it waiting for…"

"Tye we have a plan." Turning to look over at Rin and Ichika I nodded with understanding. "Just do it I think I know what you're getting at."

"Ichika!"

Freaking out we all turned to see Houki standing at the launch pad staring out at the poor boy in fear for his life. "Ichika if you're a man, a real man you'll defeat the enemy completely!" She said swiping her hand in the air.

"Oh shit…." Looking at the IS it reacted to Houki's presence and fired.

"Crap Houki run!" Ichika shouted.

"Damn it all!" Turning on the thrusters within my wings I flew forward intercepting the blast. "Destroy that thing now!"

"R-Right!"

Using the Dramon Breaker I shouted in pain trying to hold the blast back. "Damn it…. I can't hold out much…" Suddenly a glow appeared around the sword and itwas replaced with a massive golden shield with a sun symbol on it... Wait this can't be... I am getting it now?

" _Brave shield active."_ A computerized voice went off in my head. Oh, yeah now we are talking. With the shield in place I could hold off the blast, looking back at Houki I sighed in relief to see she was alright. "Let's finish this thing Ichika!" Grinning like a mad man I charged forward ramming my shield into the other IS while Ichika charged its last blast head on his sword raised high.

A massive explosion rocked my world... and after that everything became pretty hazy... I remember the girls all rushing the field, Celica was in her IS suit... When did that happen? The teachers in green IS units came to the field along with what I think were paramedics... Hey why is everything going black?

"Ichika, Tye!"

* * *

"Guh…am I dead?"

"Nope your alive and kicking Tye-kun." Standing over me was the blue haired temptress Tatenashi who had a relieved smile on her face.

"Can I die now?" I begged jokingly.

"Hmm…Nope!" Smiling the blue haired girl took a small wet clothe and put it on my head. "You've been out for a few hours. You had us all really worried."

"Oh, is that all? Sorry for worrying you then…but the others at the arena?" I started to ask but Tatenashi shook her head and held up her fan to keep me quite.

"They are all fine, the only ones hurt were Ichika and yourself. Even then the damage to you both was small." She explained with her arms crossed. "As for the enemy IS was utterly destroyed."

Sighing in relief I relaxed. "Good…"

 **"Tye thank goodness your awake!"** Vic cried from my wrist. **"I was so worried."**

Smiling I rested my hand on the gold bracer. "Thanks buddy but I am alright. The shield really saved us."

As I talked with Vic, Tatenashi smiled listening to the conversation. Before standing up. "Well I should go, there are others waiting to see you, and as much as I would like to, I can't have you to myself." As she started to leave I smiled.

"Hey Tatenashi?" I said stopping the blue-haired girl.

"Hm? What is it Tye-kun?" Turning around she titled her head.

"Next time you come to visit me in here, could you wear a nurse's outfit?" I said with a grin on my face.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks, but it was replaced by a grin. "Only if you're a good boy. Vic make sure he behaves."

 **"Yes ma'am!"** The t-rex said happily.

When she left the room, I leaned back and closed my eyes hoping to go to sleep. "Heh, payback is awesome."

"Tyler dear!"

"Tye you doing okay!?"

"Yeah we were worried about you man."

"Huh!? Shooting awake I found myself face to face with, my friends. Ichika who had only a few bandages on his face, Houki who looked no worse for wear, Celica who was extremely worried and Rin who was annoyed about something. As the others, all started to talk on about everything that went on I couldn't help but shake my head with a grin on my face. Slowly I leaned back and closed my eyes as everyone started to talk, you know life here at the IS academy is good.


	4. Another guy? And a German?

**Before anyone asks I have to say this Celica likes both Ichika and Tye, but for different reasons. I am putting this out here just in case you guys may be wondering why she is flopping back and forth between the two. Celica likes Ichika because he is a strong willed male that doesn't back down which was the opposite of her father, read the manga if you like it's pretty good. Second for Tye she admires him because he stood up against her but also treats her like a person plus he technically faces certain death every time he uses his IS because he has no shields. Any way enjoy the next chapter ^^**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Tye?" Rin called from her side of the arena.

"I hate to admit to it, but Rin is right. You just got out of the infirmary." Celica said with a concerned look... Wow that's really sweet, then again she did visit me while I was in the infirmary.

"Of course, you two, I need to test the full strength of the Brave Shield." Raising the shield in front of me, I knew what it could do in the lab but I wanted to fully test it here. "Plus, I'm fine the nurse cleared me so let's stop stalling and do this!"

Shrugging Celica raised her rifle and fired, while Rin started to fire her cannons. The blasts connected smacking into my shield, grunting under the pressure the Victory Dragon was pushed back but the shield still held firm against their combined shots. Lowering the shield, I quickly looked it over there wasn't even a scratch on it. Letting out a sharp whistle I couldn't help but grin. "Niiiccceee!"

"My word that thing is tough." Celica commented in shock.

"Hey! If your done admiring your hardware let's get this test finished up!" Rin shouted sounding rather annoyed.

Laughing I nodded my head and activated the thrusters within my wings, and blasted off toward the two girls. Holding the shield in front of me I headed straight for Celica knowing she wouldn't try to block but dodge instead. Eyes widening Celica flew out of the incoming gold battering ram, and returned fire with her rifle. Turning around quickly I blocked the shot, grinning all the while. "Nice shot but not good enough!" Tossing the Brave Shield like a frisbee at the blonde who narrowly avoided the shield, but completely missed the kick I had aimed at her IS. Flying away I re-equipped the Brave Shield but I was unable to block Rin's cannon fire.

"Damn it, grh!" Spinning around to glare at the small Chinese girl who simply grinned.

"Don't forget your fighting two people Tye!"

"Noted!" Re-activating the thrusters I flew straight into Rin who barely blocked the hit in time with her twin scimitars. Grunting under the stress Rin fired her cannons but with my thrusters and some fancy dodging on my part the shots were avoided. "Phew…Close one." Lowering the shield, I switched it out with the Dramon Breaker. "Okay I think the test is complete, what do you say we finish this off old school style."

"Thought you would never ask!" Rin grinning combined her scimitars into the staff form and spun the blades around.

"Oh, and what about me you two?" Huffing Celica crossed her arms across her chest.

Sheepishly I rubbed the back the back of my head which wasn't easy to do with horns in place. "Sorry Celica…How about this we can do anything you want after this?"

Brightening at the idea Celica smiled with a blush. "Very well I shall hold you to that, oh Rin do be gentle with him!" With that Celica left the arena.

"Yeah, yeah I'll make sure the boy toy isn't hurt to badly." Rolling her eyes, the Chinese representative charged forward.

Dodging I spun around smacking her with my tail, followed up with a quick boost from my thrusters I sliced my sword at her torso. Crying out in pain Rin snarled and let out a battle cry as she swung her bladed staff in a wild frenzy, dashing from side to side I blocked half of the attacks. Narrowing my eyes a plan came to mind, I activated my thrusters and dashed around the arena with Rin following close behind. Grinning I turned around and swung the massive sword down in a horizontal strike. "You're Finished!"

"Gah!" Flying backward the Chinese girl cried out in pain, but luckily her shields protected her from the worst of the damage. Panting softly both Rin and I nodded at the other and floated to the ground, where Celica was waiting along with Ichika and Houki. Dismissing our IS's Rin and I smiled at each other.

"Wow you two that was amazing!" Ichika exclaimed. "Rin your swordsmanship is awesome." Ichika said giving her a thumb up.

"Aw Ichika really!" Blushing Rin looked down at the ground sheepishly, realizing her behavior she stood tall and smirked. "Well of course I was trained to be one of the best."

Nodding Ichika turned to me and smirked. "And Tye…your style is really interesting."

Grinning I nodded. "Thanks, but let's be honest I'm a rank amateur, compared to people like Rin, or Houki hell even you are better than me, just by a little of course."

"What how is that possible!? Every time we spar it's a draw.' Ichika asked his eyes widening.

"Ichika, what is the most dangerous thing for a master?" Houki asked drawing his attention.

"Huh? Well let's see…." Closing his eyes in thought the Japanese boy rubbed his chin in thought. "Another master!" He said only to be smacked. "Ouch! Hey what was that for!?"

Snorting Houki looked away crossing her arms across her chest. "I can't believe you're that stupid."

"Come on Houki what do you mean?" Ichika asked but received no answer.

"Ichika." Celica said drawing his attention. "The most dangerous thing for a master is an amateur." The blonde explained.

"Huh? How does that make any sense?" Ichika still couldn't wrap his head around this.

"It's easy really, a master is trained to respond a certain way, an amateur however can think outside that box." Rin said hopping to get the point across.

"She's right you know?" I said shrugging. "Hell, half the reason your as good as you are, is for reason. You're an amateur like me, but your kendo training holds you back."

"Huh…I guess that does make some sort of sense now that you mention it. Wait are you saying that I just suck in general?" He asked looking a little hurt.

"No, I'm not Ichika." Laughing I shook my head. "Think of it like this, Rin, Houki and Celica all think within a box, you and I think outside of it."

"Oh, now that makes more sense." Laughing Ichika shook his head.

 **"Though in Ichika's case he didn't realize there was a box in the first place!"** Vic supplied cheerfully.

"What!? Oh, come on!" The Japanese stomped his first in frustration causing all of us to laugh.

* * *

Inside one of the control rooms Chifuyu and Maya watched the group of teens interact. "Must be nice huh Miss Orimura?" Maya smiled.

"What's that?" The older woman asked looking down at a computer screen.

"To have friends like that, I know how worried you were about how they would be when coming here." Maya answered a small smile on her face

Not bothering to answer Chifuyu cupped her chin in thought. "Maya bring up the specs on the Victory Dragon."

"Huh? Of course, but why? None of its technical data has changed." Pressing a few keys a holographic image of the Victory Dragon appeared on a large screen.

"It's just a hunch but I have a feeling that there is more to this custom IS." Looking over the data Chifuyu frowned.

"Well it is a full body IS while strange it isn't unheard of." Shrugging Maya decided to look at the data herself.

"It's not that, there is something else strange going on. It's part of the fact that the IS has no shields and yet the pilot suffers small injuries, Kane should have been in the hospital for weeks, after that last battle and yet there's barely a scratch on him." Tightening her grip on a clipboard Chifuyu bit her bottom lip as she studied the information on the Victory Dragon, while comparing it to Kane's medical data.

"Oh, so this is about Kane, not the IS he pilots." Grinning cheekily Maya leered at Chifuyu." Could it be you have a crush on one of your students?"

And at that moment Maya learned not to tease Chifuyu as such things lead to nothing but pain.

* * *

"Achoo!" Rubbing my nose I looked around in confusion.

"You okay Tye? You could be coming down with something." Houki asked looking concerned.

"I should be fine, just now though I got the feeling someone, somewhere is in pain because of me." Shrugging I started to leave but was stopped by Celica grabbing my arm.

"Oh, Tyler dear, you owe me remember?" She said with a sickly-sweet smile.

Grinning nervously, I nodded my head. "Right-Um…I'll see you guys later." Waving goodbye Celica dragged me off to do whatever she wanted.

* * *

"Guh someone kill me…." Groaning I hiccupped and a small bubble came floating out of my mouth.

"Um…Tye you okay?" Ichika asked concerned. "What did Celica do to you yesterday?"

"She washed my mouth out with soap…" Groaning I hiccupped another bubble. "Apparently, a gentleman shouldn't use such foul language."

Snorting Ichika covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"You laugh, and you die…" I eyed him evilly from my desk, but said glare didn't work as well when another bubble came out of my mouth. Snorting once again Ichika fell over clutching his stomach laughing, growling I jumped out my desk and attempted to pummel him only for the Japanese boy to laugh even harder. As the other girls walked into the classroom they all couldn't help but watch the strange sight, the only two boys in the academy fighting one another…Well fighting is the wrong word, more like one trying to fight but the other was dying from laughter.

"My word why are they fighting?" Celica asked as he came in.

"Apparently, it has something to do with you Celica." Honne Nohtoke supplied.

"With me? Oh, are they fighting over who will have the honor as having me as their girlfriend?" Celica was now lost in her own little world.

"I really doubt it." Houki snorted as she came into the room, looking at the sight of the two boys all she could do was roll her eyes. "Tye! Stop trying to kill Ichika!"

"Never!" I shouted, only to be pulled off him by Chifuyu who smacked us both with her clipboard... Damn it Chifuyu now is not the time.

"Kane, Orimura. Kill each other on your own time, and if you don't stop fighting I'll have you both running laps until dooms day." The older Orimura sibling glared at the both of us with Maya giggling behind her.

"Yes ma'am." We chorused or at least we tried to say that. Ichika was still trying to hold back his laughter while another bubble floated out of my mouth.

Now I'm not sure if I was seeing things or not but I swear I saw the tiniest of smiles on Chifuyu's face. Blinking in shock I shook my head and moved back to my seat glaring at Ichika who wouldn't look me in the eye otherwise he would start laughing again, by the time the both of us regained our seats class had started up.

"Guess what class, we're about to meet yet another new transfer student." Maya cheerfully said from her podium.

Now that caught our attention, and for good reason. The moment the new transfer student walked into the classroom we were all in shock, the transfer student had long blonde hair and purple eyes but the most shocking thing was the transfer student…is a guy. He was wearing an IS uniform similar to Ichika.

"I'm Charles Dunois, and I've come from France." The new transfer smiled at the class as his name appeared on a holographic display. "And it is nice to meet you."

"Dude…you're a boy…" Random chick from the back of the class asked.

"Oui, I heard of the two male students who were in the same situation as I am. Therefore, I transferred here." Charles said nodding at Ichika and myself still smiling.

The class was eerily silent for a moment before all the girls stared to squeal with joy. "Oh, god why, make it stop!" Sticking my fingers into my ears I cringed at the babble going around.

"There's a third male student!"

"And he is in our class!" Another girl shouted.

"Yeah and he is the type that girl's want to protect."

"Silence!" Chifuyu shouted to regain order. "That is quite enough." After everything died down Chifuyu started to speak. "Today we will be doing joint practical training with class two. I want everyone changed and assembled on the second ground asap, and Orimura, Kane."

"Yes ma'am." We said at the same time. Wow…. That is getting creepy how we keep doing that... Also is it bad that she has us at her beck and call like that?

"Since your both male I want you to keep an eye on Dunois." Chifuyu ordered placing her hands on her hips. "Let's get moving girls!"

Walking up to the both us Charles smiled once more. "So, you're Orimura and Kane, nice to meet you I am- "

"Um no time for that getting changed is our top priority." Ichika grabbed Charles hand and rushed out the door. "The girl's will start changing soon so ah, let's get our motor on."

As they walked out the door I followed behind, mainly for laughs, since every time there was practical training the girls of the school would always try to spy on Ichika and it gave me no ends of joy seeing Ichika trying to keep them from peeping. Though I did try and keep my bro covered, because... bro code.

"So, we will be changing in the locker in the arena, we have to change there every time we have practical training so you better get used to changing before the girls. Well Except Tye." Ichika took the time to glare at me.

"What? I don't look good in spandex so sue me." Shrugging I put my hands behind my head and walked along next to them. "My IS fits over my clothes. So no need for the standard IS suit" I explained to Charles with a smile.

"Ohh-Right…" The French boy muttered, poor guy looked so lost right now.

"You seem anxious do you need to use the restroom?" Ichika asked our new friend.

"Uh…No that's not it." Charles stammered, however

Suddenly without warning a girl slid right in front of us and pointing. "Hey I see the new transfer student!"

A second girl appeared right next to the first one. "And he is standing with Orimura and Kane!"

"Uh-oh…" Looking behind us a whole group of girls had gathered to block our exit.

"I have to say I love the blonde's hair, but I love Oriumra's black hair too, and Kane has such great eyes."

As this went on, Ichika and I both knew that would be late and if we were late his sister would punish us... Then again... Shaking my head I slapped my face. No bad Tye, we don't like that... "Okay I am out!" Looking for a sudden exist I saluted both Ichika and Charles and jumped through one of the windows in the hallway.

"Run for it!" Ichika shouted dragging Charles behind him.

"Will he be okay?" Charles asked very worried about the fact one of his fellow students just jumped out a window.

"Tye? Yeah, he should be fine this isn't the first time he jumped through a window. I'm just glad it was open this time."

* * *

"Your practical training begins now. We will now need a pair to simulate a real battle. Huang Alcott." Chifuyu crossed her arms with a frown on her face as she called out the girls names.

"Ma'am." The both chorused, though they didn't sound happy about it.

"Since you both have your own personal units I am sure that means you will both gladly volunteer. Step forward girls." Our teacher explained.

As both girls stepped forward I rubbed the back of my head. "I can't believe I had to jump out a window again…"

 **"Well it was that or get mauled by the girls, and be late."** Vic chimed in helpfully.

Both girls seemed to be lighten up as Chifuyu said something to both girls. "What did the teacher say to them" Charles asked.

 **"Beats me and…. incoming!"** Vic yelled.

Looking up I grabbed Charles by the shoulder and pulled him back as Maya fell from the sky wearing an IS. Luckily no one was hurt…. Well Ichika was I think but damn did he luck out with someone Maya underneath him and one of his hands gripping of one her breasts. "Damn Ichika… I didn't know you liked older women." Grinning I couldn't help but feel dread as I narrowly avoided being shot at by Celica and Ichika…well he avoided the same fate.

"Oh, my goodness sorry I seemed to have miss fired." Celica smiled cheerfully at us both. "And Tyler what did I say about using foul language?" Gulping I backed up slowly remembering what happened last night... The horror... The horror.

"Ichika!" Rin shouted throwing her combined scimitars at the Japanese boy only for the weapon to be shot down my Maya…Okay I am not underestimating that woman ever, she seems like a cheerful goofball but that is just an act... Maybe.

"Hey there Orimura you didn't get hurt, did you?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Um no I didn't thank you." Smiling Ichika looked away.

"By the way Miss Yamada used to be a representative contender, making a shot like that is nothing for her." Chifuyu explained…Oh now that makes sense. Looking at the assistant home room teacher I had a new-found respect for her.

"Thanks, but that was a long time ago and I could never break free from being just a contender." Maya said standing to her feet.

"Still more than a match for these two, together." Chifuyu smirked.

"What you mean two on one?" Celica asked shocked.

"Yeah I don't think it's a good idea. Rin chimed in looking at Celica.

"Oh, don't worry I am sure your embarrassment won't last to long." Chifuyu said her smirk getting even bigger. "Let the carnage begin!" She said swiping her hand down.

With that both girls took off into the air with Maya following along lazily.

"They're doomed." I shook my head, with a sigh.

"Huh what do you mean? Rin and Celica are tough I'm sure they can- "

"Sorry Orimura, but Kane is right." Chifuyu said watching the girls fight the green haired teacher.

"Huh but what do you mean?"

Ignoring her brother Chifuyu looked over at Charles. "Dunois tell us about the machine that Miss Yamada is using."

"Ah yes ma'am- "

And like that like I zoned out, not that I didn't want to know about the IS Maya was using I just had something else on my mind, the fight itself so to speak. As Celica and Rin flew around launching attack after attack against Maya, none of them landed a single hit. In fact, if I was to hazard a guess our resident bubbly and green haired teacher was toying with the two girls. Holding up my hand I started to count back. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three- "A thundering crash blocked out all other noise as both Celica and Rin were on the ground tangled up together both blaming the other for losing the match.

"Now I hope you all learned what your instructors are capable of." Chifuyu walked in front of the crater her arms across her chest. "And knowing that show her the proper respect. For the first phase of practical training you'll form teams, those who have personal machine will be the group leaders. Soon get forming already!"

Yeah nothing like throwing us to the wolves Chifuyu, Ichika, Charles and myself soon found ourselves surrounded by girls. "Let us join your group!" They chorused.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I selected a few of the girls and led them over to a training IS. "Now pay attention everyone…." I tried to say but all the girls bowed before me offering me their hands. Poor Ichika and Charles were in the same boat. "Don't worry Charles you'll get used to it…or jump out a window."

Shrugging his shoulders Ichika laughed. "Welcome to the man meat grinder Charles."

* * *

After our practical training, it was time for lunch and as I sat down on the grassy roof top…still weird if you ask me, I soon found myself surrounded by, Ichika, Charles, Houki, Celica and Rin, all the girls apparently had boxed lunches prepared while Ichika and Charles had nothing. Me on the on the other hand I brought two sandwiches and a small cooler with some drinks just in case Tatenashi decided to steal something again I would at least have a backup.

"Okay what is going on here?" Houki asked quite upset.

"Huh…I always eat here if anything I have the right to complain, about you invading my space." Shrugging I opened the cooler and handed everyone some soda. "At least I came prepared."

"Well more the merrier they always say." Ichika smiled. "Plus, Charles just only transferred to the school so he doesn't really know his way around yet."

Sighing Houki nodded. "Maybe so but- "She and the other girls started to glare at one another.

"Um Ichika are you sure it was really okay for me to join you here?" Charles asked slightly concerned. "And Kane if you really want I can- "

"Naw relax Charles." Shaking my head I popped the tab on my soda and started to drink. "I'm just playing around, your always welcome to eat up here with me."

"Well of course we boys should stick together especially since we will be roommates from now on." Ichika said with a smile.

"I am really touched. Your both really sweet guys." Charles smiled. Waving it off I chuckled though for some reason the way Charles talked... he almost sounded like a she... Weird. While I pondered about this, Ichika looked like he was blushing but that was stopped when Rin leaned forward with a glare. "Hey Ichika mind telling me why your blushing?"

"Blushing? I'm not blushing." Ichika denied. "Am I?"

Not thoroughly convinced Rin slowly opened her box showing off what she made. "Wow is that sweet and sour pork?" Ichika asked almost drooling.

"Yep, made it this morning. You said you wanted to have some right?" Rin smiled happily.

Coughing into her hand Celica gave Ichika and I both a smile. "It also happens that I too woke up early and so I prepared this delightful basket of sandwiches for you both. Ichika I wanted to show that England does have some delicious food."

"Well it certainly looks good, let me try this one…" Ichika picked out a sandwich and I did the same.

Taking a bite out of it I smiled, wow this isn't half bad. Finishing it off I reached for another as I nodded my head towards the British blonde. "Thanks Celica it's pretty good."

"I am so glad you liked it, and Ichika how do you like it?" She asked looking at the other male student.

I'm sad to say Ichika had a different reaction, he looked sick to his stomach for some reason. "Um…. yeah it's good I'll try some more later."

"Ichika…" I said eyeing the Japanese boy who turned toward me. "As a man, you will finish that sandwich, not only because we are men, but because a beautiful woman made it for you. So, you will eat that sandwich whole and love it. Your pride as a man is at stake here."

That seemed to put a fire under him as he finished off the sandwich Celica had given him with gusto.

Grinning I looked over at Celica who seemed lost in Lala land. "Huh... I really need to watch what I say..." Turning back around I offered one of the sandwiches I had brought to Charles. "Here since I really doubt the girls will share with you have one of mine."

"Um thank you but I'm not- "Charles tried to push it away, but I wasn't having it.

"Charles, you will need to eat, it's never good to skip meals you need the energy to make it to dinner."

Ichika seemed to agree with me as he at this very moment tried to feed Houki some of her food, since she seemed like she didn't want to eat either. Which I must say was cute, and it's even funnier given the fact he has no idea the affect he is having on the her or the other girls.

Charles however in between bites of his sandwich brought something to light. "Oh, I know what is going on. Your both doing that thing Japanese couples do when they feed one another." Teasingly he leered at Houki and Ichika. "You two must get along well hmm?"

"But why are they getting along so well huh?" Rin snarled in anger.

"Yes, I demand a do over!" Celica demanded her brain finally coming back.

Smiling Charles smacked his fist into his palm. "Hey I have an idea why don't we all exchange one piece with another hmm?"

The girls all seemed to agree on this but me I rather not, it's not that I didn't want to. It's just there isn't enough of the food to go around and if Ichika's reaction to Celica's cooking was any indication about her skills, then no one would want her food. Well expect for me but I hey I'm an American put anything between two slices of bread and we'll eat it. Excusing myself I stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey Tye where did your cooler and other sandwich go?" Ichika asked.

"Huh…They are right…" Looking around I saw the first sandwich and my cooler was missing. "How does she do that…"

* * *

Later that night I was hanging out with both Ichika and Charles in their room drinking some tea. Ichika and Charles were sitting at the desk while I brought a folding chair to sit on. "Man, Tye you are so lucky that you have your own personal room, but hey at least I get to share with another guy which is much better." Ichika said finishing off his cup.

"Wait you have a personal room?" Charles asked quite shocked.

"Yeah which believe me it is so much better than having to share with someone else…No offence Ichika." I said finishing my of tea... Kind of wish this was coffee but Ichika rarely drinks the black gold so I had to make do.

"None taken to be honest I am surprised they didn't ask you to room with me sooner, but it all worked out in the end." Shrugging the Japanese boy refilled his cup and mine. "How are you liking your tea Charles?"

"It is quite different from European tea. Not what I'm used to but I like it." Smiling the blonde set his cup down. "So Ichika, Tye I heard that you both train every day after school yes?"

"Yeah I have a lot of catching up to do because I am so far behind everyone else." Ichika sighed looking down.

"I'm kind of in the same boat but really I am just trying to make sure I don't lose in the class tournament next month." Rubbing Ichika's back I shook my head. "And you're not that bad dude just give it time, seriously I know for a fact that if you could get your main attack off right away you could win every battle."

"Ah I see, so would you two mind if I joined you?" Charles asked leaning forward. "I have my own personal machine and I think I could be a big help."

"Not at all." Smiling I finished my tea. "It would be good, plus it's good to face different people."

"Sure, I could use all the help I could get." Ichika smiled.

"Okay then it's a deal!" Charles nodded his head with a smile.

"Cool now on to the movie!" I shouted happily.

"Wait movie?" The blonde Frenchman asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you. Tye and I normally watch a movie together, when I visit him we watch a movie I pick out, and when he visits he picks the movie." Ichika explained with a grin. "It's really fun."

"Yeah it's a way for us to hang out and bond." Shrugging I pulled out a disk and placed it within the computer. "And now since you're here you can be part of the tradition to!"

"Oh, I like the sound of that. What are we watching?" The blonde asked turning his head.

Grinning I showed them the case. "Underworld."

* * *

"Attention everyone I have some exciting news." Maya said from her podium. "We seem to have yet another transfer student. Meet our newest transfer student from Germany. Laura Bodewig!"

Another transfer student already? But hey I'm not complaining the girl standing before us was short but extremely cute. She had long silver/gray hair and pale skin, her school uniform consisted of a tie instead of a ribbon like the rest of the girls and poufy pants. The only strange thing about her was an eye-patch over her left eye, weird but it didn't take away from the fact she was cute, but given her body language she looked like she was ready to kill us all.

"Be quiet everyone, her introduction isn't over so show some respect!" Maya said over the noise of the girls of the class talking.

"Yes, go ahead Laura, please finish." Chifuyu said staring at the girl.

Huh she had a red eye now that just made her even cuter in my books. "Ya vol mentor." Laura said. Mentor? Does that mean Chifuyu taught her?

Snapping to attention the German stared us down. "I'm Laura Bodewig."

…. Yeah, I got nothing well if anything this girl is straight to the point... Cute to but something about her was strange.

"Um is all you wanted to say Laura?" Maya asked looking at the small girl.

"Yah that is all." Turning slightly, she stared directly at Ichika and glared. "And you must be..." Walking toward the Japanese boy Laura then bitched slapped him in front of the entire class. "I do not approve. In fact, I'll never approve that you are her brother." Laura said giving Ichika a death glare.

"Holy shit/ **Holy shit**." Vic and I both said at the same time.


	5. Secrets revealed!

"What I'm trying to say you to do it like Whoosh! And Clang! And Bang! You know- "Houki shouted punching and swiping the air while making action sound effects.

"You understand what she's getting at right? It's all about your feelings, grh why don't you understand moron!" Rin glared her arms shaking in anger... Seriously Rin you aren't helping.

"For defense tilt your right side forward at a five-degree angle, and when you maneuver tilt backwards at a twenty-degree angle!" Celica explained with an exasperated tone.

 **"He's going to blow a fuse any minute now."** Vic commented.

Nodding my head in agreement I decided to sit on the side lines for this one deciding that now would not be the best time to get in the way when the girls were in 'teaching mood'. We were supposed to be training but whenever the girls got like this I just sat out. It's sad to say that Ichika was never going to learn anything from them.

"Let me be honest with you- "Ichika strained.

 **"Here it goes, pass the popcorn."** Vic cheerfully said.

Holding a finger to my mouth I stared at my bracer. "Shh we don't have popcorn, though I wish I had brought some now."

"I don't get this!" Ichika shouted in frustration.

"Why don't you get it!?"

"Yeah just pay attention like you're supposed to!"

"I'll explain it to you one more time tilt your body five-degrees- "

"Alright Ichika I'm here as promised. I hope you're ready for a match. Ready to compare your IS to mine?" Charles said as he floated into view. Okay now I have seen some interesting IS's before but I had to admit Charles's IS looked like a real mech aside from the fact it showed off parts of his body. The IS was mainly orange with black and yellow with several wings hanging at his side, and the only thing that really looked out of place was- "Hey Charles are those goggles on your head?"

"Huh…Oui they are. Why do you ask?" The blonde asked titling his head.

"Just wondering do they serve some kind of function? Just curious." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oui they do, I can use them as night vision goggles, or infrared or even use them to see in ultra violet light." Charles explained.

Nodding I smiled. "Cool, cool. Anyway, sorry for interrupting, can I face you later?" I asked which the blonde nodded happily.

"It's fine, and hey Charles sure!" Ichika said with a smile. "So, I guess I will see you guys later alright?" Ichika said diverting his attention back to the girls who gave him the stink eye but decided to clear out and stand next to me.

"Don't worry he will be fine, plus Ichika learns better by doing." I said but my words fell upon deaf ears as the practice fight started. Shrugging I decided to watch the fight myself, might as well figure out what type of fighting style Charles uses, turns out Charles used a style like Maya's meaning he would switch out weapons depending upon the situation and what was needed. "Alright I will admit it Charles is good, really good."

 **"Yeah he is but with the Brave Shield and Dramon Breaker we shouldn't have a problem."** Vic chimed in. **"From what I can tell despite his IS being a second generation it has been seriously upgraded. So much so that it can stand toe to toe with most third generation machines."**

"Yeah I was thinking that to." Rubbing my chin in thought I eventually stopped paying attention knowing Ichika would lose.

"Tye aren't you going to watch Ichika fight? " Houki asked me.

"Naw Ichika will lose, Charles is just playing with him." I muttered as I pulled up some data on my bracer, going through the holographic display I checked over my systems. "Let's see…Huh…this is new…" I said looking through the abilities underneath my weapons. "Dramon beam blade?"

 **"Yeah weird, right? I just noticed it myself."** Vic said looking at the weapon specs before diving in deeper. **"Now that is interesting it seems the beam blade can be a mid-range attack…"**

Grinning I began to shake with excitement. "I have a ranged attack…"

 **"We need to test this out soon!"** Vic jumped up and down on my screen.

"Agreed buddy." I was going to do more research into the Dramon beam blade but was stopped by a sudden gasp. "If it isn't one thing, it's another at this school." Looking up I finally got a glimpse at what was going on, Laura Bodewig had appeared in a personal IS. Laura's IS color was jet black lined with red, her IS had two massive cannons floating right beside with an even larger gun attached to the right one, the funny thing was her headpiece had two points standing up in the back, making her look like either a dog or Batman. Laura's suit from what I could tell was silver mixed with black but I didn't really have a good angle to look at it. Looking around the field I spotted Ichika standing next to Charles, looks like they were doing some target practice. Huh guess Charles can loan his equipment to people, learn something new every day.

 **"Do you think Laura is here to train?"** Vic asked as I eyed the silver haired German.

"Maybe…but I have a bad- "

"Now fight me!" Laura demanded.

"-Feeling…"

"No way there's no reason." Ichika snorted.

"You may not have one but I do."

"It doesn't have to be now does it? The class league match is coming up soon maybe then alright?" Ichika let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Moving out of the stands I made my way toward the group. If a fight broke out I can deal with this rather quickly.

"Or not!" Laura snorted and aimed her massive cannon at Ichika and fired to blasts

"Brave Shield deploy!" I partially summoned the left arm of the Victory Dragon and tossed the shield toward Ichika and Charles. The first shot I was able to block but I was a second too late for the second one. Luckily Charles deployed a shield of his own and blocked the shot.

"Hmph." Laura was thoroughly unimpressed.

"I can't believe she just shot at you like that, of course German's do get hot and bothered easily!" Summoning two of his larger gun's the blonde Frenchman aimed at the silver haired German.

"How dare you block my shot with some pathetic second generation French machine!" Looking even more pissed off Laura aimed her cannon at Charles.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Am I being ignored?"

"A machine that is much better than your German third generation type that currently has no prospect for mass production."

Shit is about to go down…" Vic get ready to deploy the Victory Dragon we may have a fight on our hands."

 **"Got it but pay attention that girl is dangerous."**

Nodding I started to summon my IS when an announcement from a teacher stopped us all from going any further.

"I will allow you to escape for today." Dismissing her IS Laura gave Ichika and Charles one final glare before turning around and leaving.

"Okay Ichika spill what the hell just happened?" Houki shouted as she came onto the field.

"Yes, did something between you and Laura in sometime in the past?" Celica asked with an angry tone.

* * *

"Well that was eventful." Placing my hands behind my head I walked back to my room, the whole training atmosphere was really ruined by Laura.

"Waaahhhh!" Turning around I almost got knocked over my Charles who was running as fast as he could. "Okay…what the hell is going on now?"

 **"Beasts me but maybe you should go ask?"** Vic supplied helpfully.

Shrugging I followed Charles straight back to his and Ichika's room. Opening the door, I received the biggest shock of my life. Charles was in the middle of changing but that wasn't what was shocking. The fact he had medical gauze and tape around his chest which were doing their best to conceal a pair of breasts, neither one of us said anything for half a second before I walked in and shut the door. "Charles or whoever you are don't scream okay? Just nod your head if you understand me."

The blonde nodded his? Her? Whatever. Head and turned around quickly. Sighing I undid my school jacket and placed it around the shoulders of my friend. "I have many questions, but they can wait till later. I'm going to leave and come back after your done showering and changed then can we discuss this?"

Nodding the French blonde didn't even look at me, walking back slowly I left the room and ran straight back to mine, the moment I got back behind closed doors I decided now was the best time for me freak out. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Charles is really a woman... This explains why he I mean she looks so good... Okay at least I don't have to question my sexuality anymore."

 **"I can honestly say I didn't expect that."** Vic said equally surprised. **"Breathe Tye, breathe."** The yellow t-rex said trying to calm me down as I began to panic.

It took me more than a few minutes but I finally could re-collect myself. Taking another deep breath, I changed into a pair of black sweat pants, and a blue t-shirt. Walking back to Ichika's and Charle-Whoever's room I knocked on the door. "Hey it's Tye are you done?"

"Oui I am…"

"Okay coming in now." Opening the door and quickly shutting it, I looked back at the girl who was now wearing a tracksuit with the same colors as her IS. The girl was sitting cross-legged on her bed so I took Ichika's desk chair and crossed my arms across my chest. Neither one of us said anything, not sure how to bring up the subject, finally Vic decided to break the ice.

 **"So, did you hear about my aunt? She grew a beard and is now my Uncle!"** The yellow AI shouted.

Snorting I started to laugh, while the blonde covered her mouth before laughing with me. **"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week."** Vic chimed.

Finally, the laughter died down and both Charles and myself coughed into our fists. "Okay thank you Vic that helped."

"Oui thank you, now Tye I believe you had questions?" The blonde said leaning forward, giving me a good view of her chest.

Blushing I scratched my cheek looking away slightly. "Yeah…I do but let's start at the beginning, shall we?"

"Always a good place to start. My real name is Charlotte Dunois." The newly named girl told me.

"Charlotte huh? Pretty name." Smiling at the French girl she blushed slightly.

"Anyway, to answer another question. I am a girl." Charlotte said before I could say anything. "Though you already know that."

"Okay, Charlotte why did you- "

"Hey Charles I'm home-Oh Tye why are you here and wait why does." Ichika's eyes grew wide suddenly as he noticed what Charlotte's track suit couldn't hide.

Springing into action I rushed over to Ichika and covered his mouth with my hand. "Don't scream. At all, I know this is strange but I promise you our good friend will answer all of our questions. Nod if you understand." The Japanese boy nodded slowly, so I gently let my hand go.

"How about we all have some tea?" Charlotte suggested, great idea Charlotte!

Nodding I went to go make the pot of tea while Ichika changed in the restroom, after he finished I passed the tea around and sat back down at the desk as Ichika sat on his bed.

"So…Why did you pretend to be a guy?" Ichika asked still in shock.

Looking down Charlotte looked a little sad. "My family wanted me to do it."

"Family? You mean your family's corporation." Ichika said smacking his hand into his fist.

Sipping from my tea I shrugged. "Thank god, otherwise this situation would just be weird…well weirder, then again I have nothing against transgender people, live and let live."

"Oui, my papa is the company's ceo and this whole plan was his direct order."

Frowning I set my cup down. "Okay…Now that is just bizarre." Shaking my head I looked at Ichika who nodded in agreement.

Taking a deep breath Charlotte looked down at the ground. "To be perfectly honest, I am not the child of his wife. I was separated from him for a very long time, but two years ago, he took me in that is right after my mama died. The people from the Dunois company came to pick me up, after various tests they found out I was exceptionally compatible with the IS, and though it was unofficial they secretly made me a pilot of the IS but I have only seen my father twice before and we have spoken for no more than an hour."

Looking down both Ichika and I couldn't even begin to find words to describe what we both must have felt. Taking another deep breath Charlotte continued. "And then Dunois encountered some finical difficulties."

 **"But I thought the Dunois company ran throughout the world making IS units?"** Vic spoke up finally.

"That is correct, but the Revive my IS is a second-generation type, while most countries are focusing on the creation of the third-generation, I think the reason why Miss Celica and Laura transferred to this school because they need to collect data for their development. The Dunois corporation has only started developing third-generation models. Progress has been slow, but at this rate their development contract is in danger of being withdrawn."

"That still don't explain why you pretended to be a boy." Ichika said still confused, but it was pretty damn clear to me.

"It's because of us Ichika." I said digging my fingers into my palm.

"What? That doesn't make any sense?" Ichika turned around to stare at me.

Sighing Charlotte nodded her head. "Oui he is correct Ichika." Charlotte said looking down. "I was meant to be the advertising platform for attracting attention. It was felt that I would have a better chance of meeting the two of you if I pretended to be a boy. They were hopeful I could collect data on your machines as well as both of you. Basically, what they asked me to do was to steal your data, by pretending to be a boy named Charles." Charlotte looked at her hands gripping her pants. Taking a deep breath Charlotte shook her head and smiled. "I feel as if a huge burden has been lifted, I am sorry for lying to you both all this time."

"But you never wanted this right?" Ichika asked as he looked at the blonde.

Smiling slightly I shook my head. "Given everything we know about her, I would say she wouldn't." At my words Charlotte nodded her head.

"Parents…Should never use their children that way…" Standing up Ichika placed both his hands-on Charlotte's shoulders. "I know we owe our parents everything, but parents shouldn't treat their kids as tools."Taking a deep breath Ichika looked away." When Chifuyu and I were little our parents abandoned us, so I know how you feel."

"Oh Ichika…" Charlotte sighed looking at him with a pain filled expression.

Shaking my head I couldn't help but sigh. My childhood was nothing like theirs, my parents were still together and happily married. I might keep that info to myself for now.

"The only difference in our situation, is that I no interest in ever seeing them again, but you do so what are you going to do now?" Ichika asked looking the girl in the eyes.

"But I-Now that you found out I am a girl. I am sure I will be called back to my home country, I am not really sure about the rest, and sent to jail if I'm lucky." She looked down resigned to her fate.

"Bullshit." I said loudly as I stood up in my seat.

"Huh!?" My two friends turned to look at me.

"I said bullshit and I mean it. Your family and that company can't do shit to you here." I said with my arms crossed. "Per the rule book of the IS academy once a student is enrolled we are under the school's jurisdiction. That means our home country of origin or any company does not have a say. Your safe no matter what, plus if we don't say anything you'll be fine either way."

"He's right." Ichika stood back up and walked over to his desk and found the academy rule book and read off the official rule.

"I can't believe you both remembered that, there are like fifty-five rules to remember." Charlotte said with a laugh.

"Well it may not look like it but I study very hard." Ichika smirked.

Smiling I nodded. "I needed to know the rules just in case something happened, though hey if me knowing the rules keeps you safe then it's worth it."

"Ichika, Tye…" walking forward the blonde French girl smiled at us both. "Thank you for covering for me."

Blushing I rubbed the back of my head. "Hey anytime..." Looking

"No-no Problem." Ichika flushed and looked away slightly, looking down Ichika nearly had a nose bleed. "Um…breasts I can almost…um see your breasts."

Looking down Charlotte blushed and covered the top of her track suit. "Oh um…" Blushing she looked between Ichika and myself. "Does it really bother you?"

"Well of course they do!" He shouted turning to the side.

"Not really." I gave her a grin still blushing, hey I can be shy sometimes but I think it's fair to mess with the girls, since they like messing with us.

"Um…" Looking down Charlotte looked at both us again. "Would you like to see them?"

Poor Ichika looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "Say…say…what?"

"Maybe when Ichika's not in the room." I said openly... And to be honest I wasn't kidding. Charlotte was cute and hey she is a good friend.

Blushing brightly Charlotte looked away with a smile "You both are perverts."

"Where the hell did that come from!? Him I can understand but me?" Ichika shouted as he pointed at me.

Grinning I shrugged my shoulders. "Ichika just embrace it, I have."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Ichika are you in there? I noticed you hadn't had dinner yet are you feeling ill?" Looking around Ichika and I both pushed Charlotte into her bed and covered her up just as Celica let herself in. "Oh, what are you two doing over there?" The British blonde asked.

"Oh um…."

"Charles isn't feeling to well." I quickly said... Thank you acting classes. "Ichika and I were just making sure he was okay, right Ichika?"

"Right Charles told me he wasn't feeling well so I put a blanket on him." Ichika said trying his best to lie.

"Ah oui" Charlotte then pretended to cough.

Celica covered her mouth slightly. "Oh, dear I am so sorry to hear that…Wait Tye why are you here?" Celica asked eyeing me.

"Well it's guy movie night and when I heard Charles wasn't feeling well I came to see if he was okay." I chuckled a little nervously, I mean I came here originally to see what was wrong, but I think it was well known that us guys spent time together.

"Very noble of you." Smiling Celica looked down at Charlotte's form. "Would you terribly mind if I borrowed Ichika and Tyler?"

"Call me Tye, please." I stressed... Seriously she never calls me Tye.

Coughing Charlotte nodded. "Go ahead."

Ignoring me Cecilia stepped forward. "Well it just so happens that I haven't had my dinner either. Would you care to dine with me?" She asked the both of us.

"Can I take a rain check on that Celica? Maybe breakfast tomorrow? I am going to grab some food for Charles and make sure he rests." Ichika gave me the old stink eye as I gave that answer.

"Very well I shall hold you to it Tyler." Smiling Celica latched onto Ichika and dragged him out into the hallway.

"Be right back Charles." I said leaving the room with Ichika and Celica.

* * *

Coming back after getting to the cafeteria and back in my hands was a tray for Charlotte containing a large bowl of Chicken noodle soup, some crackers and a large glass of water. "Hey I'm back."

"Welcome back Tye." Charlotte said sitting up in the bed. "Tye I don't mean to be ungrateful but you know I am not really sick, right?"

"I know but I had to keep up the lie in front of the others." Smiling I sat the tray at the desk and pulled at the chair.

Nodding Charlotte quickly got out of bed and sat down, pushing her in slightly I pulled Ichika's chair out and sat down as she started to eat."Merci Tye." Charlotte smiled gratefully.

"De nada." My answer caused her to choke.

"Did you just say 'you're welcome' in Spanish?" She asked staring at me.

"Yeah, I know. I'm weird remember?"I said grinning at the girl.

Charlotte shook her head, and started to eat again but something stopped. "Um Tye what are you going to eat?"

Blinking in confusion I opened my mouth only to shut it again. "Oh…uh…I completely blanked on that."

Laughing Charlotte smiled at me. "Then here have some of mine."

"Oh, no I couldn't possibly- "My stomach rumbling made me think differently.

Giggling the French girl scooped some of the soup up and held it out to me. "Just say 'Ah'."

Rolling my eyes with a blush, I opened my mouth as she placed it within my mouth. Slurping the noodles, I smiled. "Thanks Charlotte."

"Your welcome!" Turning her head and smiling Charlotte and I both continued to eat together... You know this is kind of nice. I wonder if couples do this kind of thing? Wait couples? Charlotte is just a friend... yeah and I don't like being hit by Chifuyu... What about the blue-haired temptress? Or Celica? Damn it these women are messing with my mind!

"So Tye where is Ichika? I know Celica dragged him off to eat but shouldn't we be back by now?" Charlotte asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, that's right you weren't there for it. Well as Celica was dragging Ichika away they ran into Houki who decided to join them. Then she chose to make Ichika practice to burn off the calories." Laughing both Charlotte and I grinned at the other.

"So, he will he will be busy for a few hours at the least, what do you want to do?" Charlotte asked.

Rubbing my chin in thought I snapped my fingers as an idea came to me. "Hmm…Well since I just met Charlotte for the first time, I want to know about her."

"Oh…Well um what do you want to know?" She asked fidgeting.

"Well tell me about your mother." I said smiling a little sadly. "You said she passed away two years ago, and ever since then you been at your father's company. I'm sure they didn't really care much about you besides your abilities as a pilot."

Looking down she nodded. "Oui you are right but I- "

"Charlotte if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."Gently I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to know because I figured if you told me about her, maybe I could mourn her with you."

Sniffling the blonde Frenchwoman whipped her eyes and nodded. "O-Okay well my Mama and I lived out in the country in France. Far away from my father and his company, we lived alone but we were happy. After school, she would always bake chocolate chip cookies with a little peanut butter in them." Smiling Charlotte seemed to drift back. "Mama was very kind, and sweet despite the fact my father never married her she had no ill will towards him."

"Wow your mom sounds like an amazing woman Charlotte. I am sure if she were alive today she would be very proud of you." I admitted honestly with a smile.

Blushing she looked down. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Giving her a thumbs up.

Giving me a small smile Charlotte turned her head. "Well Tye I have a question…what about you? What is your family like?"

Laughing I put my hands behind my head. "Well my family is pretty nuts at times, but I love them all the same. My mom is a physical therapist who loves trying all these weird recipes all the time. My dad works as an history teacher at a local high-school, while my little sister is in middle school right now."

"Oh, you have siblings? What is your sister like? What's her name?"

Grinning slightly I crossed my arms. "Well my sister's name is Kairi, and before you ask my folks are Kingdom Hearts fans."

"Oh, okay I was going to say that is an odd name for an American girl." Charlotte nodded as she leaned back.

"Anyway, Kairi is thirteen right now. She enjoys traveling and wants to become an IS pilot." I said nodding my head. "In fact, when I was taking her to the testing place to see if she was compatible with an IS that is when I activated one... Weirdest day of my life."

"So, that's how you were discovered. The news stations were not very clear on it." Charlotte said her mouth forming a small 'o'.

Nodding I then began to frown. "Yeah and after that I was kidnapped by the Bunny."

"Bunny?" Blinking Charlotte pictured a giant rabbit kidnapping Tye.

"Yeah you know? The creator of the IS. She like's wearing a pair of robot bunny ears and dresses like Alice from Alice in Wonderland." Shaking my head I snorted, remembering everything that happened when I was stuck in her lab.

"Oh. Wait the great Tabane Shinonono wears fake rabbit ears?" This was shocking to the French IS pilot.

"Yeah and that isn't even the strangest thing about her…." Shuddering I shook my head... The tea parties... those horrible tea parties.

"So…That is how you got your IS yes?" Charlotte asked turning her head.

Nodding I shuddered again thinking back on the tests I had to do. "Yes, and out of all my time there that was the best part... Building the Dragon and creating Vic... Though if you don't mind I rather not talk to much about it... There are some things that happened back there that I rather not think about."

Noticing the change Charlotte decided to leave well enough alone. "So, um…"

The door suddenly opened and a very tired Ichika walked in carrying a tray of food, the poor guy looked completely exhausted. "I'm back…"

"Oh, welcome back Ichika." Charlotte said with a smile.

"Yeah welcome back man." Standing to my feet I ushered him to sit at the desk. "Hey Ichika who is the food for?"

"Oh, it's for Charles- Wait I forgot you already got her food…"

"That is alright Ichika I am still quite hungry." Smiling the French girl nodded her thanks.

Smiling I waved to them both and walked out. "I should get going."

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you stayed." Ichika said with an exhausted smile.

"Oh, yes please stay, won't you?" Charlotte asked... Wow that is cute the way she's looking at me.

Shaking my head I smiled. "I would but I need to get to the arena and train for a bit... Hopefully it's still open."

"Well alright see you later Tye!" Charlotte smiled. "And thank you for tonight."

Smiling I gave her thumbs up and waved to Ichika, leaving the room I walked back to the arena and was surprised to see our resident silver haired psycho looking over the arena.

Turning my head, she seemed to be muttering something in German but I couldn't get what she was saying so instead of leaving like any rational person would do around a woman that had no problem firing dangerous weapons at someone at close range, I took the other road and chose to speak with her.

"Hey there." I waved doing my best to get her attention.

Jumping into the air Laura turned around completely shocked. "What-What are you doing here?"

Turning my head I noticed she had a yellow eye. "Is that why you wear an eyepatch? I don't see why you do, it's cute."

Laura quickly put her eyepatch back on and glared at me with her other eye a small blush on her face. "Yes, I do and you didn't answer my question?"

"Here for some late-night training, and I don't see why you would hide your eye. It adds to your look in a good way." Shrugging I slowly walked forward hoping she wouldn't summon her IS and try to kill me.

"I doubt that the arena is supposed to be closed, no I think you are here to spy on me for that Ichika Orimura…." Laura growled angrily.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Where did you get that idea? Ichika isn't like that, and if you think he is you don't know him at all." Shaking my head I couldn't believe her.

"Lies that boy will do anything- "

"Listen Laura, I don't know what your problem is with Ichika whether you have a crush on his sister or you just don't like him because you think he is weak. Personally, I don't care what your reasons are but don't insult a man who isn't even here to defend himself." Glaring I now stood in front of the small girl.

Laura and I both had an epic stare down at one another, and despite the height advantage I had over this girl... I am sure she could kick my ass three ways to Sunday.

"I…" Sighing Laura looked away. "You're right." She admitted begrudgingly after a few minutes.

"Anyway, I have to ask why do you hate Ichika? I mean it was kind of funny how you slapped him when you first met him but still." The slap was still without a doubt the funniest thing I have seen since coming here, that's for damn sure.

Snorting Laura turned around and stared down at the arena. "You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me, and even if I don't I can be a good sounding board." Shrugging I walked to one of the seats and sat down.

Laura sat next to me and crossed her arms across her chest. "You see my mentor, the one you know as miss Orimura was once my teacher in Germany."

"I gathered that much from your introduction." I nodded as I moved my hand for her to continue. "But go on."

Clearing her throat Laura went on explaining her situation about how she was trained to be a solider from a very small age, to even having a Nano-machine installed into her left eye to help her with controlling an IS but was deemed a failure until Chifuyu came along and turned her into the best damn IS pilot Germany ever had but Chifuyu then left to come back to Japan which confused Laura to no end and when she discovered the reason Chifuyu left was because of Ichika.

To honest, I am not sure why she told me all of this, but hey I've been told that I am a good listener so maybe that's why. "Now I get it you resent him, but not only that you don't think he is worthy of being Chifuyu's brother."

"Yah but more than that. I admire my mentor's strength and want to be just like her." Laura said looking down at her boots.

"Huh…you know Laura that reminds me of a quote and I think you should take it to heart." I said looking up at the night sky with a smile.

"Oh, and what is that?" She asked staring up at me.

"'Everyone said I would be the next Bruce Lee, but all I wanted to do was be the first Jackie Chan.'" Smiling I looked down at the German girl and patted her shoulder. "Laura your fine as you are, be you. Stop trying to be someone you're not, it's fine to admire Chifuyu for her strength hell a lot of people do but what you should try to do is be just you and I can promise you, if you do that you'll find you will not only be stronger than Chifuyu but you'll be happier to." Shrugging I started to leave but stopped. "And one last thing Laura love and kindness is not a weakness it can be your greatest source of strength, especially if you are protecting someone you care about."

With that said I turned around and left leaving the German girl to ponder her thoughts, leaving the arena I saw Tatenashi smiling at me. Giving her a nod I walked off heading back to my room for some much deserved sleep.


	6. The fight and I'm someone's what?

As the day for the class league match drew closer everyone around the school was getting anxious, the seniors were hogging the training arena, while the sophomores did the best they could to memorize everything their old teachers taught them. The juniors and freshman however were more relaxed if only by a little, us freshman had only just started so no one expected to much from us, while the juniors knew they had at least another year to fully prepare to impress the judges. Sadly, things for the freshman class 1-1 were getting worse, Laura seemed to be itching for a fight and if it wasn't for Chifuyu I really doubt things would have ended peacefully.

"Man, I just don't get her deal." Ichika complained as he Charlotte or 'Charles' and I walked around the school.

"Some people are just like that Ichika, and we have to learn how to deal with it." 'Charles' shrugged his shoulders.

Biting my lip, I opted not to speak knowing full well what Laura's 'deal' was. What she had told me was personal and I will not share it unless she decides to tell someone else herself.

 **"I know she can be a rough around the edges, but maybe she just needs a friend."** Vic supplied.

"I've tried but she wants nothing to do with me other than to fight." Ichika replied in frustration.

Now that isn't true at least for me, the last few weeks I have been talking with Laura or more of me talking at her while she just listened, ever since that first night I have been meeting up with the silver haired German trying to get her to let go of her anger towards Ichika but so far, no luck. "Maybe if you just gave in to her demands and fight."

"What!? What are you going on about!?" Ichika shouted staring at me like I had grown a third head.

"Oui, I have to agree with Ichika on this Tye. It is crazy." 'Charles' looked quite bothered by what I said.

Holding up my hands I sighed. "No seriously I think it would have some merit. Listen for a minute alright? Laura doesn't think your worthy of being your sister's brother, right?"

"Um Yeah that's the gest of it from what I gathered…" Ichika nodded following me so far, good now let's hope he can keep up.

"And Laura has the upmost respect for your sister and since she calls her mentor that means she was her student at one point." I moved my hands to get them to follow along.

"Just get to the point Tye." Ichika glared getting rather annoyed.

Damn it man your slow on the uptake so I have to do this step by step. "Then the only way to prove your worth to her is to fight her in a match, think on it. Celica hated you until after you fought her, and Rin was upset with you as well until you both fought." Shrugging I walked forward and turned around. "Seems to me all you need to do is fight Laura and just do your best and she will get off your back."

"Huh…now that say it like that it makes sense…." Ichika rubbed his chin in thought.

"But what about not that long ago when she fired at him!" 'Charles' declared swiping his hand in the air.

Sighing I shook my head. "It was to goad him into a fight but us blocking the shots and the teachers stopped it from happening." That let the air out of the blonde's sail.

"Oui you have a point Tye." Sighing 'Charles' shook his head. "Still maybe it would be for the best if- "

"I'll do it." Ichika said.

"Huh!?" 'Charles turned around shocked at what Ichika was saying.

Smiling I shook my head. "I knew he would come around."

"I'll fight with Laura if that is what it takes." Ichika said with a determined stare.

Sighing 'Charles' shook his head but smiled. "Very well but be careful."

"Don't worry he's got this." Grinning I finally felt we were making some progress when some female students ran past us.

"Did you hear three representatives are fighting in arena three!"

"Shit…we are to late…" I muttered my eyes going wide, Celica and Rin... They're both in the training grounds, they told me that is where they were going to be if I wanted to join them.

"Huh what do you mean?" Ichika asked concerned.

Frowning I took off at a run"We better hurry, maybe we can stop them before it's too late!"

"Stop who? What is going on?" Ichika and 'Charles' asked.

 **"Laura, she is done waiting for Ichika so she is giving him a reason."** Vic shouted.

"But who could she be- "

"Our two hotheads!" Eyes widening Ichika and 'Charles' picked up the pace.

* * *

As we ran to the arena we met up with Houki who heard about the fight as well, running into the arena we made it just time to see both Celica and Rin alright but both looked like they had gone through the ringer. Now whatever was being said between the three I couldn't tell but apparently, it was enough to make Rin fire her ShenLong cannons. The German girl however was not fazed by this and opened her hand blocking the blast with an energy barrier.

"What is that!?" Ichika shouted staring at it in shock.

"The AIC." 'Charles' said even more in shock then Ichika. "It's her IS's main weapon."

"But what is it?" Ichika stressed.

"Active Inertia Canceler. As the name implies it cancels all inertia." Houki explained. "You got that, right?"

"Oh, I got it alright. I've seen what it can do." Ichika stared down at the fight going on his expression growing more and more worried.

As the slaughter of Celica and Rin went on I couldn't help but grow angry. It was until both girls were being choked and beaten by Laura that I couldn't stand it anymore."That's enough." Rushing forward I jumped into the air. "Unleash the Dragon!" Ramming head first into the barrier around the arena with my horns I broke through chagrining straight at Laura, the moment I made contact she was sent flying across the arena. Looking down at both Celica and Rin I picked them both up and carried the two girls to the other side of the arena. "Stay put." Turning around I glared at the German girl who was now recovering. "Laura you'll pay for hurting my friends." Pushing off toward the silver-haired girl I summoned the Dramon Breaker only for Ichika to get in my way.

"Damn it Ichika get out of my way!" I roared through my loudspeakers.

"Sorry but she hurt my friends to, and besides this is my fight." Charging forward Ichika swung his blade only for it to stopped by Laura's AIC.

Swinging around to get behind Laura I slashed the massive sword at Laura's machine sending her flying. "Idiot this isn't just your fight."

"Fine, how about we finish her together than?" Ichika smirked.

 **"Fine by us."** Vic shouted the little AI program was quite upset as well.

"Don't forget about me!" 'Charles' flew in shooting at an incoming Laura.

"You worthless fools none of you are a match or a threat to me and my Schwarzer Regen!" Summoning the laser like whips that she used to choke Celica and Rin both Ichika and myself flew around swiping at them with our blades. While our blonde friend grabbed a hold of a few of them and started shooting at Laura. Flying around Ichika or myself would try to get closer but with the threat of Laura's AIC we couldn't afford to be to close. Unfortunately, 'Charles' was pulled extremely close and was almost stabbed with a laser weapon but luckily it was stopped by Chifuyu who came out of nowhere holding a freaking IS training sword.

"Enough you four." She grumbled out. "This is why I can't stand working with Children."

"Man, my sis still got's it."

"You can practice all you want here, however as an instructor I can't ignore it when you start destroying barriers and in the arena, itself so this is over now." She said looking between the three of us. "I'm ordering you to wait for the upcoming tournament to settle the score this little match understood?"

"If those are your orders mentor." Disengaging her IS Laura turned and left the arena.

"Orimura, Dunois, and Kane you're okay with that, too right?" She said turning to look at us.

"Ye-Yes." Ichika said.

Turning to glare at him the older woman looked pissed. "You should say 'Yes ma'am' to your instructor."

"Uh Yes ma'am!" Ichika snapped to attention out of fear.

"That is an acceptable compromise." 'Charles nodded.

"No, it isn't." Crossing my arms across my chest I stared down at the woman who stared up at me. "However I am not going to argue with you on this one."

Huffing in anger Chifuyu looked around. "In that case, you are all here by prohibited from participating in any personal matches until the tournament is that, dismissed."

* * *

Standing in the infirmary with Ichika, and 'Charles' the three of us watched over the Celica and Rin, while they all talked I was looking out the window trying to figure out the best way to deal with Laura. That AIC is a powerful tool but I'm wondering…she didn't move while using it…which could mean… That her barrier is one directional which works for me. Especially if I find someone to double team Laura with me.

However I was pulled from my thoughts as the ground began to shake underneath our feet. "Does anyone else feel an earthquake?" I asked.

"Huh what do you- "The bottles on the shelf started to rattle as a hoard of girls came rushing into the room, panicking I looked out the window and back at the girls. "Did you hear the news?"

"Is it true?"

"Can we be a team?"

The questions came all at once, looking bewildered Ichika shouted. "Will someone just tell me what's going on!?"

Looking confused the girls pushed a tablet into his hands. "What? What is it Ichika?" 'Charles' asked in confusion.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah what's up dude?"

"The class tournament next month will be a tag team tournament." Ichika read aloud.

"Oh crap."

The girls all swarmed us demanding we be on a team with them, it was quite horrible... and beautiful at the same time.

"I'm sorry ladies but I already decided to be on a team with Charles!" Ichika shouted drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Oh…Well if it's two boys' that's okay, but wait what about Kane?" Looking around the girls found nothing but an open window.

* * *

Please pair up with me! The words soon became something I hated beyond belief, ever since I jumped out the window girls around the school have been harassing me wherever I went. Finally, after hours of running I escaped to my room only to receive the shock of my life. Tatenashi was waiting for me wearing nothing but an apron, smiling brightly she leaned over and winked.

"Welcome home Tye-kun! So, do you want dinner? A bath? Or perhaps you want me?"

"Uh…." My brain shut down as all the blood left my brain.

Giggling she spun around and showed me her rear. "Relax I'm wearing my swim suit underneath the apron…Tye?" She waved her hand in front of my face but got no response. "I think I broke him." Pouting Tatenashi crossed her arms across her chest. Thinking for a moment she walked around me and pinched my side.

"Gah damn it!" Jumping up into the air I fell onto the ground. "Ouch did you have to pinch me so hard?" Grumbling I rubbed the part she pinched.

"Well you went off into Lala land so I had to do something." Shrugging Tatenashi walked in front of me and bent down with a pouty look on her face. "What's the matter don't like my outfit?"

Blushing as I could see her cleavage I faced the other way. "I do just um…you shocked me is all."

Laughing the blue haired temptress walked away and sat on my bed. Patting the spot next to her I stood to my feet and sat down looking away while blushing. "So…um Tatenashi why are you here? Not that I don't mind the visits but I don't think you're here to just mess with me."

Shaking her head the student council president looked down. "I heard about what happened today with your friends, are they alright?"

"Oh…Yeah they should be fine if they just rest and recover." I said looking down at my feet as dug my finger nails into my hands.

"And what about you? Are you doing okay?" Placing a hand on my knee the girl leaned in closer.

"No…Not really. I'm pissed about what happened today." Digging my fingers into my hands I slowly started to shake. "She tried to kill two of my friends, and yet she gets away with just a slap on the wrist?"

Frowning Tatenashi wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug, not bother fighting it I just shook in her arms. "Tye I can promise you she won't get away with what happened, I'll speak to the headmistress."

Nodding my head I couldn't find any word so all I did was shake. Closing her eyes Tatenashi slowly pulled my head down onto her lap and gently stroked my hair and hummed."Huh…what are you- "

"Shh…Just close your eyes and relax." She said her voice taking a different tone then the one she usually had.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and did as she bade me. I'm not sure how long I laid there with my head in her lap but all I do know is that the moment I opened my eyes she was still staring down at me with a small smile. "Feeling better now?"

Opening my mouth in shock I could only nod. "I do actually…I'm really calm…How did you- "

Smiling she shrugged. "Just a gift really."

Leaning up slowly I gently pecked her cheek. "Well thank you for having a great gift Tatenashi."

Blushing lightly the blue haired girl nodded and smiled. "Your welcome Tye-kun anytime."

Smiling we both stared at the other before looking away a little embarrassed. "So…um Tatenashi…?"

"Yes Tye-kun?" She smiled turning her head in a cute manner.

"Have you found someone to pair with…for the recent tournament?" I stammered out a little nervously.

"No, I haven't, at least not yet." She said. "But I have a feeling that someone is about to ask me."

Blushing I nodded. "Will you be my- "

"Of course, I will." Smiling she nodded and stood up. "Now come on I am going to make you dinner." Walking over to the small kitchenette the blue haired girl quickly put together a sandwich and handed it to me. Greedily eyeing it I thanked her and dug in... This is perhaps the greatest sandwich of all time.

"So, I guess you like it?" She giggled.

"Marry me." I said in-between bites of food.

Laughing she shook her head and leaned back against my desk. "Maybe later, for now just eat and relax."

* * *

And just like that I ended up spending my time after school with Tatenashi, I asked her if she and I should be training but she insisted that we would be fine. Tatenashi also brought up the point I wasn't in the right mind set to train or do anything IS related, so instead of training we would mainly hang out together with us either walking around the school, or hanging out in my room watching movies or joking around. During this time, I didn't see much of Ichika or 'Charles' but I guess they were busy preparing for the tournament. The only good thing that came out of this beside spending time Tatenashi was the fact she was true to her word and spoke to the headmistress and Laura was seriously in trouble for what she did to Celica and Rin. While it was labeled a training accident Laura was still punished in what way I wasn't sure but all I know she wasn't in class for two days.

Finally, the day of the tournament arrived, all the girls were standing around, gossiping, or wondering who they would be fighting. Me on the other hand I was looking around for my partner for the fight, Tatenashi was nowhere in sight. **"Don't worry Tye she'll show up soon."** Vic said reassuringly.

"I'm not worried." I mumbled.

 **"Then why are you pacing back and forth?"** The yellow t-rex asked.

Looking down I noticed I was. "Huh…I guess I was…Sorry Vic I just want to know where she is."

"Right behind you."

"Jesus!" Jumping into the air I turned around to yell at my partner but I stopped short seeing her in her IS uniform for the first time. Like all the other girl's her uniform was a spandex like material, hers however was black with a blue lining, the only other difference between her uniform and the other girls is hers showed off her ample cleavage. "Uh…" Blushing brightly I looked away.

"Like what you see Tye-kun?" She asked bending over slightly with her hands behind her back.

Blushing even more I kept looking away."I plead the fifth."

Pouting the second-year girl looked away and crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't be so mean."

Laughing I scratched my cheek and grinned at the girl. "I will not sat anything, because you will use it against me."

Giggling Tatenashi nodded. "True enough Tye. Now are you ready for today?" She asked getting serious for a moment.

Nodding I took a deep breath and let out slowly. "Yeah, I'm ready let's see when we are up." Walking past the crowd of girls I stood in front of the large holographic screen. "Hmm…Let's see we are in block b-2 which means we will be fighting…. Huh two of my classmates." Shrugging I turned around to see Tatenashi staring at the screen her mouth open in shock.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? I know we aren't fighting first but the people we are fighting are freshman like me. So, we shouldn't have any trouble."

"Tye look at the first match of the tournament." She said pointing upwards.

"Why is it someone importa- "My mouth hung open in shock. "You have to be kidding me, during the first match of all things?"

 **"Ichika and Charles vs Laura and Houki…This isn't going to end well."** Vic concluded.

* * *

The match started and to be honest Ichika made the same mistake he did when he first fought Laura, she blocked his attack with the AIC but luckily 'Charles' had his back in-between fighting Houki. As I watched the match with Tatenashi the girl kept mouth hidden with her fan.

"I have to admit those two make a good team." I said watching both Ichika and 'Charles' double team Laura in the arena.

"It also helps that their opponent is one underestimating them, and two she doesn't know the value of team work." The blue haired girl said her eyes never leaving the arena.

Nodding I crossed my arms across my chest. "If the fight continues like this, Ichika will not only win but he will knock Laura down a peg."

 **"Mhm but that doesn't mean we aren't finished with her yet."** Vic said... Man for an AI he is a little vengeful, then again so am I.

Agreeing with the small AI I couldn't help but smirk as Laura was soon punished for her arrogance as 'Charles' used a shield buster to take her down. "They did it!" Jumping into the air I punched my fist up with a smile.

"It's not over." My companion said glaring down at the arena, looking forward my jaw dropped. Something was wrong very wrong a gray like substance came over Laura as she screamed out her pain and frustration and soon the gray stuff covered her and her IS reforming them into…." Is that Chifuyu!?" My eyes budged out my head.

"…I can't put my finger on it but…maybe it is a defense mechanism triggered when the pilot is under stress." Tatenashi fanned herself. "I think those are nanomachines but I can't be sure. All I do know she must be in pain"

Frowning I looked around as the gates started to fall closing off the arena, this isn't good. Laura did hurt my friends but that didn't mean I wanted to see her in pain like this "Shit… We need to do something."

"Agreed, I have an idea the teachers are going to be standing by to deal with the situation, you just need to beat them to the arena. I'll provide them with a distraction." The blue haired girl started to run off but I grabbed her arm and frowned. "Be careful okay?"

Smirking she nodded. "I should be telling you that."

Watching her leave I smiled slightly. "She's something else." Shaking my head I rushed down a crowded hallway pushing past both my fellow students and staff members who were trying to help evacuate the arena. Rushing toward the arena floor wasn't easy as my fellow students were busy tripping over themselves to get away. Getting to the arena wasn't easy but the moment I did I saw 'Charles' giving Ichika energy to re-power his IS.

"Ichika what are you doing?" I called out as I ran onto the field.

"Getting some power from 'Charles'. I'm taking that fraud down. How dare she try to mimic my sister." Gritting his teeth Ichika turned back to face Laura, summoning the Byakushiki's sword and right arm he readied his attack. Taking a deep breath, I watched in awe as Ichika rushed forward and slashed at Laura's frame.

"He did it!" Houki shouted jumping into the air.

"Amazing Ichika!" 'Charles' said clapping his hands.

Staring at the machine I frowned for a second before my eyes went wide."Wait…It's not over!" I shouted Summoning my IS I rushed forward blocking the incoming attack with the Dramon Breaker.

"Get back!" I shouted, as I strained holding back the sword from cutting my friend in half.

"But…I…I beat it…" Ichika stammered in shock.

"You beat its technique but not the machine. Now get out of here I will handle it from here." Nodding Ichika ran off as I placed a well-deserved kick against Laura sending her flying. "Time to get serious."

Taking a deep breath, I rushed forward using the thrusters in my wings. "Now Dramon Beam!" The Dramon breaker spilt into three, the center of the blade remained intact while two parts on both the left and right side spread open. Electricity arced in between the two side blades and the center, slicing the sword forward a golden beam flew forward smacking into Laura causing the cut that Ichika caused to expand.

"Wait he has a ranged attack!?" Ichika shouted sounding upset. "You have to be kidding me."

"Most impressive." 'Charles smiled.

"Now that is cool." Houki commented with a grin.

Then something strange happened the gray IS of Chifuyu shivered and started to change before my very eyes, soon it reformed into a short haired gray girl in a similar IS to Chifuyu's original but the main differences were the IS had lion shaped gauntlets and a large mace in its hand.

"That's Helen Agnes and her IS the Nemean Lion!" 'Charles' Shouted in shock.

"Wait didn't she win the third Mondo Grosso?" Houki asked in confusion. "Her IS is perhaps one of the most destructive close combat machines out there."

"But wait if that's the case is Tye going to be okay?" Ichika with concerned.

"Maybe…But the Victory Dragon is a whole another story." 'Charles said.

Looking at the IS in front of me I had a grin on my face, but shook my head as the Dramon Breaker re-formed itself. I needed to focus and be serious, no time to enjoy this. Taking a deep breath I charged forward slicing at Laura, the slice was stopped with the massive mace Laura was carrying. Raising her left gauntlet, the lion eyes began to glow and the fist IS vanished replaced with a cannon, eyes widening I broke away and started to dodge as Laura kept firing at me. Summoning the Brave Shield I re-directed the fire blocking the hits.

"That's the Lion's Roar it's what let Helen win the Mondo Grosso!" 'Charles' eyes widen. "She is able to copy the moves of the greatest pilots ever known."

Growling in frustration I threw the shield at Laura who knocked it away with her mace. "Now! Dramon Beam blade!" Pulling out the Dramon Breaker I slashed out sending another energy blade out and it smacked into Laura cutting a hole in her IS. **"Hey Tye there is something hanging out of the IS."** Vic pointed out to me.

Looking closer I could see a small hand sticking out of the gray IS, dismissing my IS I rushed as Laura fell out, catching her I smiled down at the small girl who was fighting to stay conscious. "You're a pain in the ass, but at least you're okay."

* * *

"Mm…Where am I?" Blinking Laura slowly sat up in a bed. Looking around Laura saw a shocking site, that American boy was asleep his head and arms resting on her bed.

"In the medical wing of the school." Coming into view Chifuyu smirked at the silver haired girl. Looking down at Tye she shook her head. "That idiot he's been here ever since he brought you here."

"Mentor…" Looking down at the boy Laura was confused. "I thought that he hated…"

"I don't think it's possible for that boy to hate, be angry yes but hate no. In many ways, he is like Ichika in that regard." Shaking her head Chifuyu looked out the window. "He said he was going to stay here until he knew you were okay, well I think the exact words he used were 'I'm not leaving this pain in the ass until after I give her a piece of my mind.'"

Snorting Laura closed her eyes with a small smile on her face but then she remembered something. "Mentor what happened?"

A more somber look was on Chifuyu's face. "Laura, have you ever heard of the VT system?"

Shaking her head the silver haired girl stared at the older woman with a questioning gaze. Chifuyu continued to explain. "The Valkyrie trace system, it puts the user into a trance when they aren't in the best condition to fight. Under the current IS treaty's it is forbidden to research or use such system. However somehow it was installed into your IS."

Slowly reaching up to touch her yellow eye Laura sighed.

"Laura Bodewig who are you!?"

Looking up in shock the German girl began to stutter. "I…I…am…I…"

"If you're no one that is just fine, just be Laura. Because in the end you will never be me." Smirking Chifuyu walked out of the room leaving the girl in thought when something the American first said to her came back.

" _Everyone told me I would be the next Bruce Lee but I just wanted to be the first Jackie Chan."_ Looking back down at the American Laura smiled.

* * *

"Gah…Where am I?" Slowly looking up I saw the smiling face of Laura Bodewig. "Oh, your awake." Slowly stretching I turned my looking at the girl. "You doing okay?"

"Ya I am, I was told you decided to stay until I was awake." Laura said with a frown on her face. "But why I thought you all hated me?"

Stretching out I smiled at the German. "Well Laura you're a pain in the ass, but given your life I get it. Plus, I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to." Snorting Laura started to laugh. Okay…that is a cute laugh, as she laughed I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Mentor was right…" Laura said after she stopped laughing, shaking her head the German girl ran her fingers through her hair.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked eyeing her.

And in place of her normal scowl or frown Laura smiled at me. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Huh strange…" Oh well." Shrugging my shoulders, I grinned at the girl. "Now I am going to give you a piece of my mind!"

As Laura was getting the talking to of the century by me outside the room Chifuyu stood there with a small smile. "That kid, sure is something else.

* * *

"So, your telling me because of what happened they cancelled the tournament." Ichika lowered his head with a sigh.

"Oui but they are letting us all fight one match each to collect data." 'Charles shrugged.

"Hey guys!" I called out walking into the cafeteria.

"Tye, how is Laura doing?" Ichika asked in concern.

"Please tell us what happened?" 'Charles' echoed his concern which was nice to see.

"She should be fine, all she need's is some rest." Pulling up a chair to their table I sat down and stretched out. Looking around I saw all the girls were in a bad mood. "Something wrong with them?"

"No idea." Shrugging 'Charles' just grinned while Ichika just looked around confused, until Houki showed up and called the boy over. Watching the scene play out was…painful to say the least…" Houki asking Ichika out…yeah this won't end well." Shrugging my shoulders, I pulled out my phone and decided to record this.

"Tye that's just too cruel." 'Charles' shook his head with a sigh.

"Maybe, but you're not stopping me." Grinning I looked at the French blonde and went back to the scene. "And here is the best part." I said as Houki just punched Ichika sending the poor guy into the ground, laughing I kept recording the scene, 'Charles' rushed to go check on Ichika. "This is just too good…huh?" Something was tapping me on the shoulder, putting my phone up I turned around to see Houki glaring at me.

"Oh shi- "

* * *

"I can't believe she hit me too!" I snarled rubbing my face. "At least she doesn't hit to hard." After Houki had smacked both Ichika and myself, the three of us all headed to my room to watch a movie.

 **"Well you deserved it for laughing at Ichika's pain."** Vic replied.

"Oui he is right." Charlotte said laughing.

While Ichika just kept smirking. "At least someone else knows my pain."

"Shut it you two or I'll- "My threat was stopped when someone knocked on my door. "Uh...Come in." I said

The door opened and Maya spent in with a smile. "Hello you three! I have a special treat for you, think of it as a reward, the men's bath house is finally finished."

"Oh, cool thanks' Miss Yamada." Smiling at the green haired woman I waved, and with that she left after having us sign some forms for something.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am going to go and have myself a proper bath!" And like that Ichika ran off with a grin on his face.

Shrugging Charlotte and I walked out of the room but I saw something that caught my eye. "Hey can you go ahead. I need to take care of something."

Giving me a weird look the French blonde shrugged and left leaving me alone. "Okay you can come out now." I said, stepping into sight Tatenashi smiled and waved her fan in front of her face the kanji on the fan saying 'I was caught'.

Smiling I shook my head. "You doing okay Tatenashi? I didn't see you after that thing with Laura."

Nodding the blue haired girl smiled. "Yes, I am fine Tye-kun, but I was a little worried about you, after I heard what happened with Laura…"

Smiling I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please I am fine, it will take a lot to take me down."

Tatenashi nodded and wrapped me up in a hug and looked up at me. "I know just…be careful your luck won't last forever."

Nodding I winked at her with a small blush on my face. "And when it does I know you'll be there to pull my ass out of the fire."

Blushing she gently punched my shoulder. "Now go join the others in the bath."

"Uh…Maybe later I'm not comfortable taking a bath with another guy." I said rubbing the back of my head. "It's a cultural thing."

"Then how about we take one instead?" She grinned at me.

"Wait what!?"

* * *

The next day came as a big shock as Charlotte decided to come out to the entire school, and suffice to say it didn't go over to well as Rin and Celica decided to try and kill Ichika and myself, luckily, we were saved by Laura of all people.

"Wow Laura… thanks for the save."

The German girl nodded her head, "You are welcome Ichika."

"Yeah good job." Smiling I tried to give her a thumbs up but was stopped as she reached over and lifted me up by my shirt and kissed me in front of the class, pulling away she stared into my eyes.

"Yes, you now are my bride, I won't accept any refusals." She said in a tone that demanded I obey her.

"Wait what!?"


	7. Shopping trip and the Beach!

**Back by popular demand is the next chapter of the Victory Dragon! Hurrah! Now I just want to say something to you guys... Thank you for the support it means a lot. Oh also I went back and re-edited the last six chapters and changed a few things. There isn't anything major but I added some stuff to build up Tye's character and let me say this real quick. Tye is a bit of a ladies man but only a little bit where he like's the attention but if over loaded on it he will freak out. So if you want to see the changes then re-read the chapters. Also I added something to the story a element of Tye liking Chifuyu but it's not overwhelming trust me, he also likes Tatenashi and a couple of the other girls but I am not saying who. You guys can figure out which ones. Now I have no official pairing yet though I may keep it Tye and Tatenashi but that could change depending on a whim or a popular vote. So please enjoy this chapter, and thank you all for the support.**

* * *

"Pfft…Ahahaha!" Tatenashi fell off my bed onto the floor laughing clutching her stomach as tears slowly flowed down her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Crossing my arms, I looked away a blush on my face, still upset about what happened earlier in the day.

"I still can't believe she said that!" Laughing even harder the blue haired girl kicked her legs into the air. "Just tell it to me one last time…Please I need to hear it."

"No!"

Gasping for air Tatenashi kicked the air trying to sit up. "Please tell me Tye…Please…"

Sighing heavily, I looked back at her and snorted. "She said 'I will make you my bride, I will not accept any refusals.'" I said in my best German accent.

Snorting Tatenashi laughed even harder, rolling my eyes I looked away as the older girl laughed, after a few minutes she finally stopped and sat back on the bed. Coughing into her fist Tatenashi still had a grin on her face. "I'm sorry Tye but you have to admit this is funny."

"Yeah…only if it happened to Ichika but me? That's not fair." Grumbling I cursed Ichika. Why can't this crap just happen to him? Why do I always get the splash damage from his actions? Well then again this is probably my fault not his… I mean I did spend time with Laura and tried to get her to open up… and I did save her… Damn it! This one is all my fault.

"Well life isn't fair Tye-kun, but I have to admit I am a little jealous, that German girl beat me to the punch." The blue haired girl mumbled sounding a little frustrated.

"Wait what was that last part?" I asked eyeing her with a small frown.

Blushing brightly, she looked away. "Oh nothing…Nothing at all."

"Uh huh…Come on tell me." Reaching over I poked her side.

"Hey quit it." Smacking my hand, the girl gave me a smirk. "Now Tye-kun I know that a class trip is coming up for you, soon right?"

Frowning for a moment I shrugged and nodded. "Apparently, it is a treat for all the freshman classes. We get to go to the beach and relax at a Japanese inn."

"Yeah when I was a freshman. It was quiet fun. Of course, my class didn't have any boys." She said giving a once over that caused me to shiver.

I shuddered even more at the thought of all those eyes hungrily staring at me. "Sure, that should be fun. Being stared at by all the girls…"

"Come on a million guys would kill to be in your position." Tatenashi said with a small smile on her face. "Anyway, do you have any swimming trunks?"

"Um no I was planning on going into town to get some tomorrow since we have it off." Looking at her I smirked with a blush. "Why did you want to come and watch me try on swim wear?"

Giving me a grin she waggled her eyebrows. "Maaayyybbbbeee…."

Laughing I gently pushed her shoulder. "Yeah well if you want to come with me your welcome to."

Smiling she nodded. "Well alright it's a date then!" Jumping to her feet she waved. "See you in the morning!" With that she left leaving me alone in my room.

"Did she say it was a date?"

" **Yeah, she did partner aren't you lucky?"** Vic chimed in.

"Yeah, I guess I am…Well I… I should get to bed." Rubbing the back of my head I changed into some sweats and quickly got into bed. Clicking off the lights I sighed and started to settle down for the night.

" **Hey Tye?"** Vic called.

"Yeah buddy?" I answered not even opening my eyes.

" **What are you going to do about Laura?"** He asked a little concerned. **"If she was bad before I think things for you will get worse, and what of Cecilia she has been hounding you lately."**

"I will worry about that later, for now it is time for sleep." Yawning I rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

" **Psst Tye, wake up, wake up Tye."** Vic whispered.

"Huh…What is going on…?" Sleepily I rubbed my eyes.

" **Well look down but don't say a word…"** Vic warned me as quietly as he could.

"What do you mean…" My words were caught in my throat as I saw a pale and bare-naked leg wrapped around my arm. Eyes going wide I pulled away the blanket to reveal a naked Laura wrapped around me.

"I am so dead…" Muttering I tried to slowly pull my arm free but Laura's grip tightened on my arm. "Uh…How did this happen?"

" **Well…she came in about midnight…"** Vic stared to say.

"And you didn't tell me about her why?" I eyed my bracer with a glare.

The little dinosaur sounded almost scared, which was weird. **"She wasn't a threat to you and she said if I did she would make me pay."**

"Mm…" Slowly Laura woke up, sleepily the silver haired girl stretched. "Oh, your awake." Smiling down at me Laura turned her head. "You are quite noisy first thing in the morning."

"Um…Laura what are you doing in here in my room? Also how did you get in my room?" I asked averting my eyes with a blush on my face. "And why are you naked?"

"Married couples are supposed to sleep in the same bed together, and I am more comfortable naked." She answered as if I had asked her if the sky was blue. "As to how I got in here, I picked the lock."

"Right about that Laura we aren't actua-Gah!" Grinning Laura swung around and wrapped her legs around my arm and held my wrist up.

"You should really work on your hand to hand skills." Smiling the small girl lifted my arm up even further, which caused me no ends amount of pain. "If you wish to practice I would be happy to be your partner." Laura said with a blush.

"Why do you sound so happy when saying that!?" Straining underneath the grip of the German.

" **Uh…Tye I hate to tell you this, but someone is coming- "** Vic said but stopped as my door opened.

"Oh, Tyler dear I was wondering if you want to get a spot of- "Cecilia stopped as she came into the room seeing Laura naked and me panicked.

"You know it is very rude to barge into a married couple's bedroom." Laura glared at the blonde who was doing her best impression of a fish.

Gulping I stared at the British blonde as she began to shake angrily. "Cecilia …I can explain what is going on…Just don't kill me…" I begged, sadly my pleas for mercy fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

"Um Tye-kun why do you look like you went through ten rounds with an angry gorilla?" Tatenashi asked as we both sat on the tram heading back to the main land.

Grumbling I rubbed my bandaged cheek. "You don't want to know… Let's just say I need to have a serious talk with Laura about boundaries…"

The blue-haired girl stared at me with a confused look before she decided to leave it be for now and instead decided to tell more about where we were going. "Now we are headed to the shopping center well really it's a mall that has almost everything you can imagine. Since we are shopping for your swim wear I thought maybe we could get something for me as well."

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "Huh… Oh sure, I don't mind I am pretty easy when it comes to shopping." I smiled but the girl laughed at my words.

"Men don't shop they buy." Smirking she poked me with her fan. "So, you excited for this trip? I know I was when I was a freshman."

"Of course, I am but- "I stopped and started to look around.

"What is it Tye-kun?" Tatenashi asked in confusion.

"I swear someone was watching us…Huh weird." Shrugging we went back to our conversation, unknown to me we were being watched by both Cecilia and Laura.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Why can't we join them?" Laura asked as she kneeled behind a seat.

"I am sure we must gather intel on this enemy." Cecilia said with a frown on her face. "Luckily Rin and Houki are keeping an eye on that Charlotte and Ichika."

Now that caught Laura's attention, as she looked at Cecilia in confusion. "Wait Ichika? Why do you have affections for both Ichika and Tyler?"

Blushing Cecilia looked down. "I admired both boys ever since they both fought me, I admire Ichika for his strength and Tyler because his willingness to face danger…yet I think maybe I care more for Tyler…"

"Oh? Why is that?" The girl with the eye-patch asked.

"He chooses to spend time with me…" Cecilia said biting her lip. "He also isn't as dense…but I still like Ichika as well, oh why can't I have them both?"

"Hm well I think maybe you should consider which boy you like more and stick with him." Laura said shrugging her shoulders.

"I couldn't agree with you more." A new voice said scaring the girls, looking up the girls were face to face with Tatenashi who was smirking at them.

"AH!" Both girls jumped into the air as the blue haired girl just kept smirking, looking down at her wrist, she finally took out her fan and smacked both girls on the head. "And enough of that you two."

"Ow, that hurt!" Cecilia cried grabbing her head.

"Ya I have to agree, but who are you?" The one-eyed girl asked with a frown.

Fanning herself the blue-haired girl smiled. "I am Tatenashi Sarashiki, student council president."

"Wait you don't mean you're the- "Cecilia started to say.

"The strongest IS pilot in school?" Laura gasped in shock.

Turning her head, she grinned at the girls. "The same, now what are you two doing back here?"

"We uh…uh…" Cecilia looked around trying to find any excuse.

"We are here to simply spy on you since you are an unknown to us both." Laura simply stated, since there was no point in lying.

"True, but both you girls should know something…." Leaning in closer Tatenashi's face grew serious. "If you want Tye, you'll have to get past me, and trust me that won't be easy." Smiling the blue haired girl stood to her feet and started to leave.

"Are you sure it is wise to say this while he is still here? Laura asked.

"Hm? Oh Tye-kun left, he saw Ichika and Charlotte so he decided to pay them a quick visit." Grinning Tatenashi flashed her fan in front of her face. "Now then girl's you better find a way to make him yours on your school trip otherwise I'll win."

Tatenashi walked back to her seat with a large cat like grin on her face. "Oh, he will be confused and mad about this. I wonder if I should find a way to come with him, just to see what happens."

* * *

"Achoo!" Shaking my head, I looked around glaring, someone was plotting against me but who? Knowing my luck, it was most likely Tatenashi.

"Bless you Tye." Charlotte said with a smile.

"Thanks Charlotte, so you guys are going into town to buy some swim wear as well huh?" I asked crossing my arms as I leaned against a seat.

"Mhm we are so do you want to come with us?" Ichika asked with a smile.

I shook my head with a grin. "No, I am good I figured you two should have some alone time." I stressed the word alone causing them to blush. Huh guess Ichika isn't as dense as I thought. "Anyway, I just came to say hi, but if we run into one another say around lunch let's eat together."

"That's is fine with me, what about you Charlotte?" Ichika asked turning to look at the blonde

"Sure, that sounds wonderful." She smiled happily.

"Well cool I will see you guys later." Giving them both a wave, but before I could leave Ichika stood up and then whispered in my ear. "Huh? Really? That soon huh? Okay sure I will get her something." Smiling I walked back toward my tram car and sat down next to Tatenashi who had a very large and scary grin on her face. Normally I would ask but I rather not find out so instead I opted to ignore it. Ten minutes later the tram stopped, and we both exited though unknown to me we were being followed, getting to the shopping mall wasn't that hard it was only a few minutes away from the station which I guess makes sense with a school not that far away. As we walked through the mall we found a few places that sold some swimming trunks, and after finding something in my size I purchased it and left.

"Well that was easy." Shrugging I hefted the one bag I had over my shoulder.

"Like I said boys you don't shop you just buy." Tatenashi sighed shaking her head. "Now can we shop?" She asked looking up at me hopefully.

Shrugging I nodded. "Yeah sure I got what I wanted out of the way, so let's shop."

Smiling Tatenashi grabbed me by the hand and led us both around, we mainly went through clothing stores, shoe stores and everything in-between. After two hours of shopping I was weighed down by several bags, while Tatenashi carried nothing but her fan. Not exactly fair but then again life is never fair to people like me… I shouldn't have agreed to this shopping trip but then again… I get to spend time with a beautiful girl, so it pays off.

"Come on Tye-kun we only have one more store to visit and then we are good to go." Fanning herself the blue haired girl kept on walking forward.

"Really? One more store?" Grumbling I hefted the bags and glared slightly. "Must be nice not having to carry anything."

Rolling her eyes Tatenashi turned around and smacked me lightly in the head. "Now Tye-kun you should have known this was going to happen, you have a sister after all."

"Yeah I should have… Though she isn't like this" I scowled at the blue-haired teen. "Oh well what store could we be going to?"

"Easy we are going to buy me a swimsuit." Smirking she winked at me.

Blushing I smiled and nodded getting a little excited about this… I am a guy so sue me. "Okay let's go!"

The moment we both got to the women swim suit area Tatenashi and I both found a strange sight, Ichika, Charlotte, Maya and Chifuyu all near the changing booths, Ichika and Charlotte were both kneeling in front of Maya who was also on her knees giving them a lecture. "Okay…I don't want to know…" Turning around I almost ran straight into Laura, Cecilia, Houki and Rin. Laura seemed to be on the phone speaking in German about something or the other while Cecilia, Houki and Rin were too busy watching the scene with the teachers play out.

Shaking my head, I blinked but shrugged. "Maybe they are here to buy swim suits as well…"

"Oh Tye-kun how does this look?"

Turning around I received a giant shock, Tatenashi was wearing a blue and white one piece that showed off her cleavage, in many ways it was like her IS uniform. "Um it looks really good on you…" Blushing brightly I rubbed the back of my head looking away… Damn it why is this going on?

"Good I am so glad you love it." While I was looking away Tatenashi was giving both Laura and Cecilia a grin. Both girls glared back at her while Rin just giggled at the sight, grinning Tatenashi left and got changed, when she came back she smiled. "Okay let's get going."

* * *

With the shopping trip, successful we headed back to the school and after dropping Tatenashi and her things off in her room I made my way back to mine hoping to relax for the rest of the day. Getting into my room I began to pack my things since the next day we were leaving for the school trip, as I packed I couldn't help but think on the strange behavior of some of the girls especially Laura, Tatenashi, and Cecilia. Tatenashi recently has been…I don't know clingy…while Cecilia has used any excuse she could get away with to either be near me or have me around her, and Laura…. I am not sure what to think on her…yeah, she is cute but saying I am her bride really hurt my brain.

" **Maybe you're a babe magnet Tye."** Vic suggested reading my thoughts.

"Meh maybe, but I think it's more of the fact that I am one of the only guys here, these girls are really desperate." Shrugging I packed up the rest of my clothes and placed my suitcase by the door.

" **I'm not sure Tye but you should worry about it later, because tomorrow is the beach!"** Vic shouted trying to cheer me up.

Laughing I nodded my head. "Yeah, your right let's worry about this relationship bull later, for now let's focus because tomorrow we go to the beach!"

* * *

"Alright everyone it's eleven O'clock, you have free time for now just be back at the guest for dinner okay!" Maya called out to all of us as everyone cheered happily.

"Here we are!" I shouted standing barefoot in the sand with hands on my hips.

"Mmm Man this is nice, sun, surf and blue skies." Ichika said stretching out. "That bus ride was kind of cramped but it was worth it."

"Oui I have to agree." Turning around both me and Ichika had our jaws drop upon seeing Charlotte, she was wearing a two-piece orange and black stripped bikini with a skirt like thing covering her backside. Noticing our looks Charlotte blushed and covered her face slightly. "Do you like my swimsuit?"

"It's great." Smiling I gave Charlotte a thumbs up. "Really adds to your beauty."

"I have to agree you look amazing Charl." Ichika smiled.

"Merci." Charlotte blushed brightly at our words.

"Oh Tyler!" A familiar voiced called out.

My blood froze at that sound. Turning around with a smile I found Cecilia coming towards me with a massive beach umbrella under one arm and a bag under the other. As she got closer I blushed brightly as I stared at the British Bomb Shell came up to me wearing a very thin two piece with a large skirt wrapped around her waist…. Damn she looked good.

Giggling Cecilia gently patted my cheek. "It is impolite to stare Tyler dear."

"Hey Tye, you may want to pick up your jaw so don't get sand in it." Ichika sneered playfully though he was checking her out just as much as I was.

Shaking myself from the stupor that Cecilia had put me into I glared at the Japanese boy before returning my attention to Cecilia. "Uhh… Hey Cecilia, you look good." I stated dumbly. Okay my brain is not firing on all cylinders at the moment so anything remotely intelligent I could say was gone.

"Why, thank you Tyler you look good as well." Cecilia said blushing while touching one of her own cheeks.

Looking down I shrugged I was just wearing some black swim trunks that went down a little past my knees that had a skull design on them. "Thanks Cecilia … Well… they're just some basic shor- "I started to say but was interrupted by the blonde who put a finger on my lips and shook her head. "Tyler just take the compliment; now can you be a dear and help me set up?"

Shrugging I began to help Celica set up her umbrella and towel underneath it. "There you go Celica your all… I am not done, am I?" I asked with a raised eyebrow?

"Of course, remember the promise you made me?" Celica asked as she laid out flat on her stomach and undoing her swim suit top. "You promised to help apply the sun tan lotion."

Thinking back on it I nodded. "Right, now hold still." Finding the sun tan lotion among her things I rubbed my hands together before applying it and slowly I began to rub the lotion into her back. To me I was just doing her a favor though from the looks of it Celica seemed to be lost in a world of her own….

"Hey when your done with her could you apply some to me as well?"

Frowning I looked around and I was now surrounded by some of my female classmates and Ichika. When did they get here? "Umm… Well yeah but I can't do everyone, otherwise I will be here all day." That caused a few groans but hey I wanted to enjoy the beach and I couldn't do that if I was stuck applying sunscreen to everyone. Rolling my eyes, I went back to my job and finished up Celica's back. "There you go now if you'll excuse me…" I started to stand but stopped as Celica grabbed my hand.

"Wait Tyler the job isn't finished…" She said her cheeks red.

"Huh? What do you mean…" I asked in confusion.

"Well there are many areas, that I can't reach. So, while I have you here I would like you to cover all of them." Celica said looking up at me with a bashful look.

Gulping I stared at her like she was insane. "All of them?

"Yes, please. My legs, my thighs, and my buttocks." Celica said rather shyly… OH crap someone please save me form this situation… I like the ladies there is no doubt but damn it all Celica I am not going to do something like this… Well maybe… Damn it.

However, before I could say anything or do anything I was saved by perhaps the best friend a guy could have. "Hey there, I'll do that for yeah." Rin said coming up to me with a grin.

"Thank you." I muttered, as Rin began to torture Celica much to my delight, however I think Rin went a bit to far when she stuck her hands down Celica's swim suit and covered her but in the suntan lotion.

"Damn it Rin that's quite enough- "Celica started to say as she had sat up and turned to face her attacker, but that is when she realized she had taken off the top part of her bathing suit. Looking down Celica blushed brightly and with one arm covered herself while with the other one she summoned part of her IS and tried to smack the crap out of me Lucky for me I can duck… However, Ichika wasn't so lucky as he was smacked clear away into the water.

Shuddering I shook my head and stood up. "Sorry Ichika old boy."

Walking away from Celica who was still flustered I tried to leave but was stopped as a girl wearing a fox like outfit grabbed my arm. "Come on Kane you promised to apply suntan lotion to us." She said and suddenly the fox ears on her head moved.

Frowning I stared at her for a moment. "Fine but you have to tell me how you did that."

"Honne won't tell you anything Tye." A black-haired girl said with a small sigh… If I remembered correctly her name was Shizune. "However, if your applying sun tan lotion then sign me up." She said grabbing my other arm.

Sighing I rolled my eyes with a blush. "Fine but no more after this, I want to spend some time having fun to you know?"

* * *

After applying the suntan lotion to the girl's bodies, I was shocked to see Ichika coming out of the water with a semi-conscious Rin, rushing over with Shizune and Celica we all checked on our friend. "Dude what happened?" I asked in confusion. "Is she alright?" I asked staring at the small girl.

"She got a bad cramp and almost drowned." Ichika explained as he laid her out on the sad, looking down Ichika sighed in relief as Rin began to cough and slowly she sat up. "Rin, you okay?"

Weakly she said. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"That was quite catastrophic Rin. I shall escort you back to the guest house. Straight away." Celica said earnestly… Wow that's sweet of her.

Freaking out Rin's eyes went wide. "Wait no maybe…"

"Excuse me Takatsuki would you be willing to lend a hand here?" Celica asked looking at Shizune.

Smiling Shizune nodded. "Sure, I'm happy to help." Together both girls began to drag Rin back to the guest house, despite the fact the Chinese girl fought them every step of the way.

"Bye Rin, get better!" I called giving her a wave.

Ichika just shook his head in shock. "If she's that energetic then she really must be alright."

"Ah there you Tye, I've been looking for you." A familiar voice said, turning around both Ichika and I stared in confusion. The one that was talking was obviously Charlotte but right next to her was… Well a beach mummy, with silver pigtails and an eyepatch.

"Ummm… What's the deal with the beach mummy?" Ichika asked in confusion.

Blinking I turned my head in confusion. "Is that Laura? I was wondering what happened to her when we got off the bus."

"Come on now, it's okay to show Tye your bathing suit." Charlotte said slowly shaking the smaller girl.

"Nein, I will decide whether if it is alright." Laura replied though her voice was a bit muffled.

"Wow so that really is Laura." Ichika said in shock.

Leaning forward Charlotte whispered into the silver-haired girl's ear. "But you have already changed, so you have to show him your new bathing suit."

"No, wait I am still not ready." Laura commented "First I must prepare myself for this."

"Ohh, in that case Tye and I will go out to the shore alone." Charlotte suggested… I have no problem with that, what so ever. Let's do it! "Are you okay with that?"

"No! That is forbidden!" Laura shouted as she stripped off the bandages to reveal her outfit… It was a two-piece back bathing suit that looked really cute on her, and now she was looking down shyly. "If you wish to laugh, then go ahead."

"It looks perfectly fine don't you think so boys?" Charlotte asked us both.

"Yeah, you look cute." Ichika said putting a hand on his hip.

Smiling I echoed Ichika's thoughts. "He's right, it's cute and it suits you Laura."

Gasping Laura put her two index fingers together and flexed them with a blush on her face. "Oh, you think I'm cute? That is the first time I have been called that. I thank you for your input and it is gratefully appreciated."

"Orimura!" One of the girls called out. "Your promised you would play beach volleyball with us."

Laughing I shook my head. "Your public awaits you, your highness." Grinning I waved at Ichika and wandered off on my own. It was time for me to go and enjoy myself.

* * *

I was wandering around the beach I spent time doing things I enjoyed, which included swimming, walking around just enjoying the hot sun. However, as it was getting close to lunch time I decided to head back to the guest house and grab some food before heading back out to the beach. Apparently, I wasn't the only one with this idea as I ran into Chifuyu… and all I can say is… Damn. She looked great in her two-piece black swim-suit. Though she had this weird thing on her thigh but hey it looked good on her.

"Grabbing some lunch Kane?" She asked with a small smile on her face… She's smiling man she must be enjoying herself.

Chuckling I nodded. "Yep, but call me Tye Chifuyu." I said a grin on my face.

"That's Miss Orimura to you buster." She said in a light-hearted tone to me.

Shaking my head, I crossed my arms my grin getting wider. "We're not at school, and while this may be a school trip we're not on campus so according to our own rules which you have told Ichika and everyone over and over again I don't have to call you Miss anything."

Chifuyu frowned for a moment before sighing another one of her small smiles appearing on her face. "Damn brat, but right."

Yes! Victory! "Cool, so can I get you a drink from the vending machine?" I asked as we both neared the guest house.

"As long as it has coffee." The black-haired woman said rubbing her shoulders.

As I was grabbing our drinks from the machine I turned around and stared. "Sore? If you want I can try and massage the muscle."

"A little but I will have my brother fix it." Chifuyu… Wait Ichika can give massages? That's interesting to know.

Handing her the drink I smiled slightly. "Well instead of waiting I can do it for you. My mom is a physical therapist, so I know how to do massages, in fact I bet you I can do a better job then Ichika."

Thanking me for the drink Chifuyu took a long sip of the canned coffee and eyed me for a second. "Really? You think your that good huh?"

"I don't think, I know." I said opening my own drink. "How about a bet?"

Chifuyu looked to think over it a moment before a small smirk appeared on her face. "I must be crazy for saying this but why not. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Fine my room tonight after dinner. Now then, when you lose. You will have to dress in the academy's full uniform and never give me lip again."

Laughing I shook my head. "That works for me, and when I win, andwhen the semester is over for the summer you have to go on a date with me." I said just as Chifuyu was taking another sip from her coffee.

Coughing loudly the older woman stared at me like I was crazy before rolling her eyes. "So, it's like that huh? Fine but prepare to lose." Like that she held out our hand to me a genuine smile on her face.

Taking her hand, I chuckled. "My IS is named the Victory Dragon, I don't know how to lose."

* * *

After making a bet with Chifuyu and enjoying a rather nice lunch with her and my friends I headed to a nearby rock formation that had a cliff looking directly over the water. I had seen the spot from the beach and now I wanted to have a closer look. As I headed there now swearing a green shirt and some sandals I saw I wasn't the only one here. "Hey there Hokey pokey, what's happening?"

Turning around Houki stared at me in confusion, her brain not registering what I had just said. "Oh, Tye. Nice to see you."

Looking over at the long-haired girl I had to admit she looked good in a bathing suit, her suit was a white two-piece with some black lined the edges. "You too, so what you doing up here being anti-social. I don't think I saw you once today except for maybe on the bus."

"Oh, I am not being anti-social… It's just…" Sighing the Japanese girl looked back over at the ocean. "I'm waiting for something."

Walking up next to her I crossed my arms. "For what? Your ship to come in or something?"

"Huh I don't… No, it's something special." She said her eyes lingered on my bracer for a moment.

Frowning I cupped my chin in thought before snapping my fingers. "Your getting an IS aren't you?"

"Yes." Was all Houki said.

Sighing I shook my head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Houki I don't want to tell you how to live your life but why not come and have some fun with the rest of us at the beach? I am sure you'll get your IS soon, and I know for a fact that a certain someone would love to spend some time with you."

Blushing slightly Houki stared at me "You mean Ichika is- "

"Well I meant me." I said jokingly which caused the girl to laugh. "But yeah in reality Ichika is wondering where you are. So please come on down and spend time with us?"

Houki thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Alright, I accept."

Grinning I grabbed the girl's hand and started to walk back to the beach. "Cool now let's hurry up, we have some time left before we have to be back and eat some dinner."

"Tye… Thank you." Houki smiled slightly at me as we walked. "Thank you for trying to get me out of my own head."

"Your welcome Hokey pokey." I grinned at the girl who flushed in embarrassment at the nickname, laughing to myself I shook my head. "To easy."

As we headed down the beach I made sure Houki didn't leave my sight for a little while, but then again with Ichika around maybe I didn't have to. Anyway, I spent the remaining part of my day hanging out with everyone, including Laura who was still somewhat in a daze after I called her cute… That's just adorable. You know when she isn't claiming I am her bride or sleeping with me she's really great to be around. Finally, after a few hours it was time to head back to the guest house and eat some good food. You know I wonder if they have steak… Well I guess I will find out when we get there.


	8. The Bunny comes and the new IS!

**Hey guys guess what? I'm back... Well you knew that because your reading this chapter but still I'm back! I hope your all excited for this chapter because Tabane shows up and you finally get to see a whole new side of Tye and let me tell you... It ain't pretty. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories it means a lot really it does and same to the reviews. Speaking of which time to respond. Zzrandom, yep story isn't dead not while I am still alive! Trust me on that my friend and glad you liked the chapter and as for the ship it could sail on but there could be other passengers if you get my meaning. The watcher of earth c-137 first off... How is Rick and Morty? XD Sorry had to do it. Anyway glad you liked the chapter and Tye and Tatenashi are cute together. Megamen Well first off I am a dude and second it just seems like we have a lot of the same tastes. I am glad you love my work and trust me it makes me happy to hear it and I will keep dreaming! Now I hope you're ready because next chapter... Tye gets a serious upgrade and you find out more about him and the reason why his IS is the way it is and why he can take a hit. Also just to let you know Tye isn't some government lab experiment or something but there is a reason and boy is it good. Now I hope to see you all next time!**

* * *

"Umm… Tye? May I ask you a question?" The small silver-haired German girl asked as she sat next to me.

Swallowing some of my dinner I nodded my head at her with a smile. "You already did but sure."

"Where did you get the steak?" Laura asked in confusion.

Looking down at the food on my plate which consisted of a medium rare steak, mashed potatoes, and some vegies. "I just asked if they had any steak on the menu and they gave me this."

"But it is a Japanese Inn…" The German girl looked so confused that she just couldn't comprehend how I got a steak… "Also, why are you not wearing your kimono?"

Staring down at my normal clothing I shrugged. "I don't look good in robes, trust me on this." After leaving the beach and heading back to the Guest House for dinner, everyone had changed into these kimono's that were in our rooms before dinner. Strangely enough my room didn't have one… I didn't question it, but I thought it was odd. As for the meal… I really did ask if they had steak and literally just handed it to me no questions asked. So, while everyone else ate aa traditional Japanese meal… I was eating steak.

"Oh, leave it alone Laura he isn't going to tell you anything." Shizune said with a small smile on her face. "Just like Honne won't say how she does what she does."

Sighing the silver-haired girl shook her head and went back to eating, though she would probably have an easier time of it if she didn't cling onto my arm…. Seriously Laura I like the attention, but could you not cling to me so much? Kind of hard to cut my steak with one hand. As I attempted to eat and socialize with the people at my table I decided to look around the room. See there was two ways someone could eat here. They could either eat in a traditional way which included kneeling and eating on a small tray… Don't ask me to understand or know the proper words or reasons for it. Anyway, the other way you could eat was at table which a lot of us were doing.

To be honest it was easier to eat a table then it was eating stuff on your knees.

As I looked around the room I spotted Ichika who was doing the kneeling thing, and next to him was Celica which wasn't a surprise and of course Charlotte. Giving the French girl a wave with my free hand I smiled as she waved back. "Cool now where is… Oh there's Rin." I said to myself spotting the brown-haired girl sitting not far away from us, she looked a little upset that she wasn't sitting with Ichika. "Okay and now… Houki right over there." The Japanese girl nodded her head at me, but she seemed rather upset that she too wasn't eating with Ichika.

At least I don't have this problem- "Ouch." Looking down at my arm I saw Laura squeezing me.

"As my bride you should not be looking at other women." Laura said with a slight glare… Man she does the whole glare thing pretty good for a person that is wearing an eyepatch.

"Okay we need to put a pin in this whole bride thing Laura. Seriously." I returned her glare with a confused stare.

"But I was told that in Japan you call someone that you like your bride." The German girl explained to me... Ummm… Laura I hate to break it to you but whoever told you that was wrong… Plus I'm an American… So even if that was true, it wouldn't really apply to me. As I tried to correct Laura I was interrupted as Chifuyu came into the room and shouted at all of us to quite down for we were in her words being noisy brats. Damn she is up tight… Well she won't be for long that's for damn sure, once I get my hands on her… And that sounded dirty… Way too dirty.

You know I better make sure that the girls don't find out that I can give massages because if that gets out… I am done for… Or maybe I could start charging for them and get some extra pocket money… On second thought I better stay out that… Those girls may end up trying to take advantage me if I'm not careful. Sighing I shook my head rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Rather not go through that horror… again."

"What are you talking about Tye?" Shizune asked in confusion.

Smiling I turned my head. "Nothing at all… Now come on we better get finished with our food. We don't want to get yelled at again."

* * *

"That situation was quite… boorish." Celica shuddered, dinner had been quite an affair. She had almost succeeded in getting her darling Ichika to feed her. However, his older sister their teacher had interrupted that moment. Though to make up for it the boy had invited her to come to his room after dinner, which Celica didn't expect but it was a situation she was prepared for nonetheless. After dressing in the 'proper attire, Celica was then assaulted by her fellow classmates who found out about her… Taste in nightwear.

However, all the… complications paled in comparison when she came upon Ichika's room, kneeling right in front of the door were her friends and rivals. All of them were leaning in close trying to listen in on what was going on just on the other side of the paper-thin sliding door.

"Rin? Houki? What are you- "Celica was about to ask when all the other girls put a finger to their lips.

"Shh." Then silently they pointed toward the door and then motioned for the British blonde to join them.

Raising a dainty eyebrow, Celica allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and she kneeled in front of the door with the rest of the girls and listened.

"Mmm… That's not bad Kane." Oh, my that is Miss Orimura but what is she doing with Tyler? Wait why is he even in there with the teacher?

"Not bad huh? Well let's see if how you like this!" The voice of the American boy could be heard coming from the teacher's room, and from the sounds of it he and Miss Orimura were doing something quite inappropriate.

"Ohh… Alright that is better than- "Miss Orimura stopped, almost hesitating for a moment as if she didn't want to say something.

"Say it, you know I was right." Tyler said his voice dripping with arrogance.

"Damn brat… Fine you're better at this than my brother. Happy?" The teacher grumbled which caused all the girls to collectively drop their jaws… So Ichika and Miss Orimura had that kind of relationship…. In all honesty it was the most shocking thing that any of the girls had ever heard.

"Man, Tye you should show me how you did that, I've been trying to get that spot for a while but with no luck." The sound of Ichika's voice shocked the girls even more… He was watching his sister and Tye do… THAT! Scandalous!

"Why not, now look where my fingers are positioned. What you want to do is push in… and then up!" Tyler said making Miss Orimura groan out in pleasure… What was Tyler doing to her… Shaking her head Celica tried to fight the blush off her face. Looking at the other girls Celica could see they too were blushing as badly as she was… Oh my who knew Tyler was so skilled in such things. "Now you try, here you switch with me. Since I already got what I wanted you can finish her up."

Mumbling something rather inappropriate Miss Orimura grunted something which caused the American boy to laugh loudly.

"Okay Chifuyu is this good?" Ichika asked rather tentatively.

"Mm… No not there… "Miss Orimura grunted out. "Move over… There you go."

Leaning in a little closer Celica and the other girls soon found themselves on the floor in front of Miss Orimura who was… fully dressed in her kimono? Looking around Ichika was also fully dressed and so was Tyler.

* * *

Blinking in confusion I stared at all girls as I was leaning against the wall. They were all kneeling in front of Chifuyu, Ichika who were sitting in a couple of chairs. "Okay idiots, just what was so interesting me getting a massage hm?" Chifuyu asked crossing one leg in front of the other.

"Oh, you were both were giving her a massage." Charlotte said in relief… Oh my god did they think…

"Yah that is not what we thought at all." Laura said with a smile on her face…. Snorting I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing… This was… Oh god this was too funny. Looking over at Chifuyu and Ichika I bit my lip… Chifuyu figured out what was going on, while poor Ichika looked confused.

"Well what did you think was going on?" The poor boy asked not understanding… And this guy is my best friend… Wow.

Holding up her finger Laura decided to enlighten him. "Well naturally we thought- "Before Ichika could learn more just how perverted these girl's minds were the others all covered her mouth laughing nervously.

"Not a single thing." Rin smiled at Ichika trying to reassure him.

"Yes, we weren't thinking at all." Houki said with a smile as Celica just kept on laughing nervously.

Smiling at the girls Chifuyu rested her head on her fist. "He may not look a masseur, but he has amazing fingers. Then there is Kane who has- "Turning to look at me I swear to god I saw a slight flush on her cheeks. Aha! My plan is working… What plan that is I have no clue to be honest. I mean Chifuyu is hot but then again… I also like a certain blue-haired temptress who shall not be named for speaking her name summons her. "Professional training. In fact, I think you should them let them both do you."

"Huh!?" All the girls stared at us in shock.

"Alright I'll do Celica." Ichika said as he stood up and moved to a bedroll on the floor.

Eyes going wide the blonde couldn't believe her ears. "What I'm going first!?"

Shrugging I looked around the room and pointed to Charlotte. "Come on your with me."

"Sacre bleu Tye I'm not sure…" The French girl tried to argue but not very hard as she was blushing up a storm… That's really cute to be honest. I don't get Charlotte to blush that often but when I do it's a fun time for all.

"Don't fight it. Ichika hogged you all day so I get you tonight." Smiling I got onto the floor and motioned for her to lay on her back, as she did so I noticed the look Laura was giving me. "Don't worry your next after her… Though seriously if word gets out about this someone is going to pay." While this was going on Ichika was temping to get Celica over to him.

"Well yes that's why I asked you here so come lay down." He said patting the roll. Celica let out a squeal of joy and laid out flat for Ichika as the Japanese boy began to massage her back.

Shrugging I decided to get started on Charlotte, while Ichika had a raw talent for this I was just better at since my mom showed me what I had to do… And I took the time to learn how to do it on my own… I did it for reasons and that's all you need to know! Anyway, as I slowly worked on Charlotte's back I grinned as she was relaxing. "So not so bad now huh?"

"Oui it is magnifique Tye…" Charlotte said her face bright red… Oh this is just too good to be true. However, we were pulled out of our little world as Celica squealed in surprise. Turning around I started to laugh as Chifuyu had grabbed Celica by her ass and lifted her kimono up.

"Oh, my how precocious." The older woman said with a smirk on her face. "But these are really to mature for you. Nice shade of black though."

"Please ma'am I really wish you would put that down now." Celica begged her entire face was redder than a strawberry.

"What didn't expect your lewd fifteen-year-old desires to be expressed to your teacher?" Chifuyu asked teasingly as Celica went straight into a state that was laughable… and cute in its own way. "Hey Ichika, Kane why don't you go and buy us some drinks.

Noticing the look, I took the hint and stood up. "Come on Ichika, I think I saw a vending machine around here somewhere."

"Oh alright." Standing up the two of us left the room so Chifuyu could give the girls…. A talking too.

* * *

As the boys left the room Chifuyu grabbed a can of beer she had in the room and sat down in front of the other girls. "Alright girl's what's with the dead fish expressions?"

"Um… The thing is…We uh…" Houki started to say.

"Well you see ma'am this is the first time we have ever spoken to you in this way." Charlotte explained while the others just nodded.

"Okay?" Chifuyu said as she popped the tab on her beer can. "So, we're finally getting down to the nitty gritty huh?" Taking a long pull from her drink the Japanese woman sighed happily, it had been a while since she had a beer and she was going to enjoy it. "So, what do girls see in them?"

Gasping all the teenagers didn't expect to be having this talk with their teacher.

"I mean my brother has his uses to be sure. First example he's good at cooking, housekeeping and fantastic massages, so any girl would be lucky to have him. That being said he comes at a price." Chifuyu said with a small smirk on her face.

"He's for sale!?" Some of the girls echoed.

"No, you fools." Chifuyu said as she stood up, what she said caused some groans among the girls. Crossing her arms Chifuyu decided to explain. "Listen girls if you're a real woman then you got to be willing to do whatever it takes to nuke your rivals. Get with the program kiddo's okay?" At that Chifuyu began to drain more of her beer.

"Wait you said… Them. What is Tye's good points Miss Orimura?" One of the girls asked which caused the older woman to choke slightly. However, before Chifuyu could say or do anything the two boys walked back in the room carrying some drinks.

Looking around the American frowned for a moment. "I sense something really dangerous to our health has just happened…"

* * *

The following morning, I was walking around the Guest House looking for a certain birthday girl… Well speak of the devil there she is. Looks like Houki was just wandering around. "Hey there Hokey pokey." I waved at the Japanese girl who sighed at the nickname but smiled none the less.

"Good morning Tye, what are you up to?" She asked as we both started to walk together.

"Looking for you because I wanted to give you this. Happy birthday." Reaching into my jacket I pulled out a small parcel and handed it over to her.

Flushing slightly the brown-haired girl looked at the wrapped present then smiled at me. "Thank you Tye but you didn't have too-Wait how did you know to get me a birthday present?"

"Ichika, he told me before the trip and when I saw this I thought of you." Motioned for her to open it, which she did and the moment she did I grinned at her reaction. "It's a copy of the book Shōgun. I read it my freshman year of high school and so when I saw this… I thought you would like it."

Smiling brightly Houki hugged me tightly which was a little out of character for the girl but hey she is a beautiful girl and she's hugging me… I am down for this. "Thank you Tye…" She said a little softly.

"You're welcome though if you keep holding on to me like this we will cause all kinds of rumors to spread." Grinning I watched as she pulled away from with a blush.

Clearing her throat Houki bowed slightly. "Thank you for the gift Tye."

"Naw don't worry about it, hey later tonight we should get everyone together and go celebrate." Gently patting her on the shoulder I walked past Houki who went back to her room to put the book away or to read it either way it didn't matter. "Man, today is starting off good I just hope that the rest of the day goes… smoothly…" Freezing in my tracks I spotted something that caught my attention. Slowly turning to the small open garden that this place had I noticed a sign that said, 'pull me' and sticking out of the ground was a pair of very familiar robotic bunny ears.

Seeing those robot ears my blood froze in my veins… my entire body began to twitch as my heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of chest in terror…. Slowly licking my lips, I swear I could hear the beginning of the Jaws theme playing.

" **Tye what's wrong? Your readings are all over the charts…"** My little A.I buddy asked me in concern.

"… She's here…."

" **Oh no! Not the creator! Run Tye run!"**

He didn't have to tell me twice, I ran, and I ran, and I prayed that where I ran to would be far enough away…. Because I will not be subjected to the terrors of that monster, ever again!

* * *

"As you can see everyone with a personal unit has been assembled here." Chifuyu said with her arms behind her back.

"Um… Just a minute ma'am Tye isn't here and Houki doesn't have her own personal- "Rin started to say but stopped at the sound of shouting and cursing.

"Fuck! Shit! Damn it! Bitch! Whore! Piece of Crap!"

Everyone turned around to see a very familiar American boy running toward them… Expect he was on of the cliffs just above them. Eyes going wide everyone shouted for the auburn-haired teen to watch out, but he didn't hear their warning, so he fell down the cliff side and, yet he still kept on cursing. That is quite a commitment. To Chifuyu who believed she heard every form and what way to curse she had to admit that the American teen had definitely opened her eyes. Some of what he was saying was quite colorful and creative. Though the rest of what he was saying was physically impossible, but it was inventive none the less and entertaining.

Once he was near them all the Japanese woman walked forward and put a hand on her hip. "Kane. Care to explain why you're late- "Chifuyu started to say but stopped at one look at the teen. His entire clothing was torn and ripped from the running through the trees. He was covered in dirt and grime but that wasn't the most shocking thing. He had a look of pure abject terror on his face, his eyes were wide and crazed. Whatever was going on the poor boy was terrified. "Kane what is going on?"

Jumping to his feet he rushed up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. "The devil has come to Japan and I am running as far as I can!"

"Cowabunga!"

"I'm too late!"

* * *

Turning around in fear I watched as a horrible figure dressed a little like Alice from Alice in Wonderland, this evil figure had long pink/purple hair that went down to her hips, purple eyes, pale white skin with a very curvy figure and rather large breasts… Yes, this monster was Tabane Shinonono. Or as I know her the Bunny.

"Chi-Chan!" She shouted as she jumped toward Chifuyu.

Eyes going wide I ran straight out of the way while the Bunny tried to molest my teacher. Knowing that I only had seconds to spare I ran straight for the nearest cliff, hopping she wouldn't see me.

"Tye-Chan!"

Too late. Turning around I watched as Chifuyu had escaped from the Bunny's evil gasp but now her attention was turned to me. Spreading her arms wide she ran toward me. "Tye-Chan! Give me a hug and a kiss!"

"I rather die!" Running straight for the cliff I attempted to jump off…. Now in a happy story where good triumphed over evil I would have made it and most likely have died and gone straight to heaven. However, this isn't one of those stories. Just as my arms were over the edge I felt something grab ahold of my ankle and pull me back. Digging my finger nails rocky ground, I tried to keep her from pulling me back, I struggled to get back to the edge… but the Bunny had a better angle then I did.

Flipping me over Bunny jumped on me and squeezed the life out of my body. "Oh Tye-Can I missed you!" Planting a large kiss on my lips she then rubbed her head against my chest. "I missed you, I missed you! The lab's not the same without you! You really should come back! We can have a tea party yes indeedy! Oh, how is my little Vicy?" She asked grabbing hold of my bracer.

" **Hello creator…"** Vic said rather nervously.

"Now, now you know I prefer to be called Mommy!" Bunny shouted as she began to chat with the AI.

However, I didn't really hear much of their conversation I was too busy thinking over the horrors of what awaited me with this woman near by. Shuddering I froze up but as soon as the Bunny grabbed ahold of me she left. Looking up I saw she was now torturing Houki… Is it bad that I felt relieved? Finally having enough Houki summoned her magical wooded sword and smacked the evil Bunny and saved us all.

Rubbing the top of her head the purple-haired menace sighed. "She's a real dominatrix isn't she Ikkun?"

"Uh… Well…" Ichika didn't want to dispute the fact that Houki was a Dom but he didn't want to admit it either.

Sighing Chifuyu put a hand on her hip. "You know Tabane you should at least introduce yourself."

"Arh but that's such a pain." Spinning around the Bunny held up her hands to the other girls. "Hey everybody. Hi, I'm Tabane the genius, hello that's all. That's it."

Everyone was complete shock…. They couldn't believe someone as childish as this could have created anything like the IS. Don't be fooled by that idiot ploy she puts on she's the devil!

"That's Tabane….?" Rin said blinking in confusion.

"As in Tabane the brilliant scientist who invented the IS units?" Charlotte said her eyes wide at the strangeness of this situation.

Laura was just as confused as the rest of the girls. "The Tabane Shinonono?"

"Now everyone look to the heavens!" The evil bunny rabbit pointed to the sky as a very large black diamond like thing fell to the ground right in front of Ichika almost impaling the poor guy. Doing her own drum roll and announcement the Bunny stood near the diamond. "Dadadada! This is Houki's own personal IS Akatsubaki." Snapping her fingers, the Bunny made the black diamond open up and it vanished and showing us a red-looking mech, now the Bunny scares the crap out of me but damn that thing is awesome. "All it's specs are way above the current models and its hand made by me Tabane. This little beauty is a fourth-generation type IS and Tabane the genius created especially for Houki."

"Fourth-generation?" Laura shouted in shock her eyebrows going up.

"Wait other countries have only made the prototypes for the third-generations models." Celica covered her mouth not believing what she was hearing.

"Yet she has already- "Laura was going to continue but the evil Bunny waved her hand cutting them off.

"Don't worry that's just because I'm Tabane the genius. Okey dokey Hokey Poky let's get started with the fitting and personal information." The Bunny pressed a button on a remote and the IS opened up and it looked ready for its pilot.

Chifuyu sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Well mount up Shinonono."

* * *

Again, the Bunny proved despite how evil she really is… She knew her tech. The Akatsubaki was perhaps a very powerful and fast machine. However, as I watched it move around I noticed an issue. Not with the machine itself but the pilot. Houki was…. Different. Sure, getting your own IS is a big deal but that wasn't what I was seeing…Whenever someone was in the air with their machine you could see what type of a person they are and while I have trained with the Japanese girl before she never displayed this… Arrogance before.

Yes, her machine is a fourth-gen, so it will be much faster or powerful than other previous models but this… She was complete off and it bugged me to no end. "This could be bad…"

" **Your telling me Tye. I'm worried."** My AI program said in a sad tone.

"Vic can you give me all the data you can on that thing… Some of its arsenal seems… familiar." I muttered as I crossed my arms. "I have a feeling that we were lab rats."

" **Done and done… Pulling up the specs for you now."** My friend said as a holographic screen appeared on my bracer.

Looking through the data and comparing the Akatsubaki to the Victory Dragon I started to freak out…. "We're the prototype for the fourth-gen… A lot of things my IS can do, hers can as well…. But she removed the CAS system and replaced it with something else entirely."

" **I see that, but it doesn't look- "** Before the little yellow dino could finish we were interrupted by shouting.

Running toward us was Maya, she had a phone and she was out of breath. "Miss Orimura!" Running up to the woman in the white jacket suit she handed her the phone and from the look on Chifuyu's face it wasn't good news at all.

"It's a level A priority mission and apparently the counter measures have already been activated. This test has been suspended for now." Chifuyu told all of us with a frown. "I'm afraid there is something I will be needing all of you for."

* * *

We were all pulled back the Guest house and one of the bigger rooms was now a make-shift command center. Everyone was sitting around in front of a holographic display map. While a bunch of people around us were working on computers trying to do… Well whatever it was they were doing.

"Two hours ago, Silverio Gospel a third generation IS nicknamed the Gospel jointly developed by America and Israel went rogue. Reports came that the unit began to run wild during test maneuvers that were being carried out in the seas near Hawaii and it disappeared. What is important according to our information it is unmanned unit." Chifuyu explained to all of us with a hand on her hip. "As you can see satellite tracking now indicates that the Gospel will be passing through our air space just two kilometers from our present coordinates. That will occur fifty minutes from now, the orders we just received from the academies board of directors is making us responsible for handling this situation."

Looking down at the map I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose. "This isn't good."

"As you can see our instructors are taking the training units and locking down the air and sea perimeters." Chifuyu ignored my comment. "The rest of the action will be handled by the students that have personal units."

"Say what!?" Ichika and I shouted… I expected this, but it was still shocking to hear.

"In other words, we are the ones that will stop this out of control IS." Laura said looking at both Ichika and myself… I knew that Laura but was I just shocked that we have to do it. Seriously we're just high school students… Yes, we have access to highly deadly weapons but we're still kids.

"Why us?" Ichika asked still freaking out… Granted I was too but I was keeping a lid on it.

"Must everything come as a surprise to you?" Rin asked slightly annoyed.

Crossing her arms across her chest Chifuyu looked at all of us. "Before we begin the official mission brief, this is the time for any questions you may have."

"Ma'am?" Raising her hand Celica drew our teacher's attention. "I would like to have the full specs and data on the target IS."

"Same." I repeated… I knew there was no backing out of this, so I wanted to know everything I could about this IS.

Nodding at us Chifuyu seemed to approve. "That's a reasonable request, however if any of this information is leaked you'll be charged by a court of inquiry and placed under house arrest for a minimum of two years got it?" She asked looking at the both to make sure we understood.

"Understood instructor." Celica said while I just nodded my head.

"This is a special arterially type designed for wide spread target annihilation and unlike my own IS it appears the Gospel is capable of all ranges of attack." Celica said looking over the data with a small frown.

Looking through my own copy of the data I nodded along. "That could be a problem it's a highly developed IS that could easily take on multiple targets, plus the AI program inside of the machine itself is highly advance. Which means it can think and plan almost as well as us if not better. The data for the AI was based on its pilot."

"All ranges of attack and maneuverability to? That'll be tricky." Rin commented.

Looking over the data Charlotte frowned. "This specialized weaponry looks rather suspicious nespa? I think continuous defense will be quite difficult."

Cupping her chin in thought Laura nodded. "This data leaves its hand to hand capabilities unknown… Can we do some preliminary recon?"

"Not that won't be possible, the problem is that the target is currently moving across the ocean at super sonic speeds. So, we will only have once chance to intercept it." Chifuyu explained to us.

"But if they're just going to have one chance at it… Then that means, only a unit that has single shot capabilities will have any chance of hitting it." Maya brought up to all of us.

Frowning even more I bit my lip… If I had access to the CAS system I could handle this no problem… Sadly this meant that our only hope of beating the Gospel was… Ichika. Looking over at the Japanese boy he seemed to be following along but I knew him pretty well he was taking of all this in and not understanding any of it…. Give it a minute.

"Wait what!?" Ah there it is, did it suddenly get brighter in here?

"Well get this thing with your Reiraku Byakuya." Rin said staring dead at Ichika.

"It's the only thing that could possibly do it… but the problem will be." Celica said looking at Charlotte.

"The problem is how to get Ichika to the coordinates, success will be difficult unless he conserves all his energy to use in the attack." The French blonde asked with a frown. "So how will we get him there?"

Laura cupped her chin in thought. "The difficulty is we don't have an IS that has enough speed to catch up to the target, and he will also need an ultra-sensitive hy-"Laura was then cut off by Ichika was still upset by having to do this himself.

"Wait now hold on just a minute, so I'm the one who's going?" He asked his eyes wide.

All the girls then shouted at him. "Well of course!"

Standing up his feet Ichika shock in anger. "Will you all stop speaking in unison like that."

"Look Orimura, this isn't a training exercise this is real combat. If you don't think you're up for yet than no one here's going to force you to go." Chifuyu explained to her brother… Yeah right you say that but we both know that isn't true. In a situation like this where the only one… Or at least the only one as of this moment that could defeat the enemy is refusing to go… Yeah you would be put in jail buddy or worse.

Frowning Ichika made a fist. "Oh, I'll go." He said turning around to face his sister. "And I'll show you that I can do it."

"Alright that's settled, so the personal IS unit that can go the fastest- "Chifuyu started to explain the battle plan.

"Hold it! Hold it!" The voice of evil called out. Looking up I freaked out as the Bunny came out of the celling sticking her head down. "Just put this operation on hold for a minute okay?" Flipping down onto the ground the menace landed right in the middle of our map. "Chi-Chan, Chi-Chan! Guess what!?" The vile woman ran up and rubbed herself against the teacher. "Guess what I have an even better plan that's in my head and it's… printing. So, where's your printer?" She asked shaking the older woman.

"Will you leave already?" Chifuyu asked rubbing her forehead out of annoyance.

"Just listen kay? First off, it's definitely the Akatsubaki time to shine!" Bunny said drawing all of our attention.

Lowering her hand Chifuyu stared at the purple-haired woman. "What?"

Frowning I knew from the moment she started to speak I knew I wasn't going to like this… Something horrible is going to happen… I know it.


	9. The Silver Gospel

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter of the Victory Dragon and I hope you all like it because boy do we have some stuff to cover. Because the Gospel fight is here and there will be some LONG term affects from it all. Tye is going to be suffer and I left the seeds of things that are to come. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories it means a lot really it does guys. So thank you very much. Same to the people who reviewed. So time to answer them! Zzrandom Yeah trust me there is a lot of things that happened to him back in her lab. There is also a reason why she is attached to him the way she is... And it will be brought up next chapter. Now I hope you guys are ready. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"God fucking damn it!" Slamming my hand into the wall of the Inn I shook in anger. "I fucking knew trusting the damn Bunny would lead to problems."

" **Tye calm down."** The little AI program sounded worried.

"Calm down? Calm down!?" Pulling my fist out of the wall I stared at my bracer. "Ichika is a coma because of her damn plan!"

It had been an hour since Ichika and Houki went on their mission and it failed… horribly. Not only was the Gospel stronger then we thought but there was a… complication. Two complications to be honest. Houki went out of control according to the logs we had. Houki was brash, arrogant and down right vicious. Her mental state was all over the place and when a ship came into the combat zone Houki did nothing as Ichika did everything in his power to defend it. Granted Ichika was an idiot for not finishing the mission. He had enough power and speed to not only save that ship but take out the Gospel, and of course Houki should have fought more to defend Ichika and now… One of my friends was in a coma and the other was pretty much and empty shell.

All this… All this was the damn Bunny's fault. She should have known Houki was not ready psychologically for an IS. See I knew there was something wrong with her when she got it. Now I knew… And yet her sister the so-called genius couldn't see it? Hell, not even Chifuyu saw it coming… Yet I did, and I didn't do anything… I should have said something and yet all I did was stay silent.

" **You can't blame yourself for this, there was problems all around Tye."** Vic did his best to comfort me, but this was all too much…. We were god damn teenagers… Not soldiers… Or weapons. Just teenagers… Slowly sliding down I gripped my hair tightly. I am not sure how I long I stayed in this position but when I looked up finally the last rays of the sun were coming from the window…

"No more… No more feeling sorry for myself…. Or down… Vic we have work to do…" Standing to my feet I held up my bracer and pulled up my display and started to look over the information I had on the Gospel.

Appearing on my screen the little yellow dinosaur waved at me. **"Alright! Now tell me what are you looking for Tye?"**

Frowning I kept scanning through the information. "Anything… Unusual or something that sticks out about this… I am not sure why but this entire situation stinks… badly… Hello… Vic take a look at this." Pointing the holographic screen, I pulled up the Gospels AI system. "It's AI the system at the time this IS went rogue was…shackled and deactivated, plus it was based on Natasha Fairs… She would never go rogue, so it stands to reason neither would the AI."

" **That is interesting, but do you think it was an inside job?"**

"No… It was hacked remotely and from the looks of it the AI's defense systems are on but otherwise it's not trying to return to base… Now say this was a terrorist group… Why wouldn't they have the AI to say their base or… Have it attack Honolulu? The testing site was on the island of Kauai…. So, a major city would be its best target…" Lowering my eyes in a glare I stared at the screen. "It flew here… Like it was…."

" **Was what Tye?"** Vic looked up at me with a frown.

I felt something horrible grip my heart. "… It was looking for us… Vic can you pull up the data you scanned from that IS that attacked during the class rep fight? Can you find anything on it that relates to what's happening right here?"

The small AI frowned and vanished from my screen for a couple of minutes and when he came up he looked well… panicked. **"Tye… really bad news… That AI it was a prototype that went rogue and it was hacked remotely…. Just like this one…. It could have attacked a very populated city, but it instead came… To the school…"**

"And it was stopped by me and Ichika… two very powerful IS's that were designed by Tabane Shinonono and now a new crisis has arrived with an even stronger foe and low and behold Houki Shinonono has the first ever fourth generation IS…" Shaking in anger I dismissed the information and stormed out of the room.

" **Tye… What are you going to do?"**

"Be very quiet I'm hunting a rabbit."

* * *

I found the damn Bunny out where she had ambushed all of us earlier that day and she was standing near the cliff side… She looked like she was waiting for something… no she was waiting for me. Now I will freely admit I was deeply afraid of this woman but right now my anger out weighed my fear and I hopped that would be enough. Otherwise… I am not sure what will happen. "Bunny… No Tabane we need to talk."

Turning around the purple-haired inventor smiled at me. "Hello Tye-Chan."

I knew that I couldn't and shouldn't mince words here and, so I chose to be up front and just ask her the question I wanted to know. "Why… Why did you do all of this? What's the point of you doing… ALL of this this?" Spreading my arms out wide I looked around. "Because for the life of me I can't figure out why you have… Expect for one… And if I'm right and I pray I am not…Did you do this because you just wanted to prove how smart you are?"

The creator of the IS still just kept smiling… Was she not bothered by any of this? That just made things worse.

"…" As I stared at her my rage kept building up. "It's your fault damn it!" Rushing forward with speed I didn't know I had I grabbed the woman by the collar of her dress and lifted her up. "You did all this just to prove how smart you are!? Ichika is in a coma because of you! Your own sister is a hollow shell of what she was, do you even care?"

Gulping the purple haired woman tried to get free but I tightened my grip. "You're being a little rough Tye-Chan… You could hurt Tabane."

"Shut up! Your lucky I am not strangling you!" I shouted my eyes burning with rage. "How can you be so fucking arrogant huh!? What gives you the right to do this shit?" Shaking her slightly I could feel tears falling down my face. "Ichika is in a coma because of your actions, Houki can barely move, much less talk. Chifuyu is locked in the control room trying to be strong but is struggling. All of our friends are hurting because of your actions!" Finally having enough of the woman, I threw her to the ground in disgust. "Tabane Shinonono you are perhaps the worst, most conceited… arrogant person in the world."

Tabane then started to cry at my words…Really? You think you have the right to cry? I wanted to hit her… But I couldn't... I wasn't that kind of person. Dropping her to the ground I stared at the creator of the IS and sighed. Stepping over her I stood at the edge of the cliff ignoring her crying. "Tabane, I have another question for you. Ichika once told me about the story on how he activated an IS and, yet I have a feeling it was your doing…. Because none of what happened to him made sense, a lone IS training unit in a room that he just happened to find… And then low and behold he can use an IS. You did it didn't you?" I asked turning my around to face the woman.

Sniffling she nodded her head and slowly stood to her feet. "Yes Tye-Chan… I made it so that he would find that IS and made sure he could make it move."

"Another question… Did you do that to me before hand?" I asked… Finally, I was getting to the real stuff.

Tabane however shook her head as she dried her eyes as she slowly stood to her feet and brushing her dress off. "No, that's why I took you to my lab Tye-Chan… I didn't know how YOU made an IS move… In fact, I still don't, and for Tabane the genius that is bothersome."

"So that's why you kidnaped me from my home, my friends, my family? All those tests you ran on me… Was just to satisfy your curiosity?" I asked more in shock then anger at this point… Which meant… How could I have made an IS move… If she didn't know… Then what made me

"No, no, no! Never… Well maybe… But I also did it to protect you Tye-Chan." Tabane stressed holding up her hands in front of her. "You were going to be scooped up by bad people and turned into a weapon… I wanted to save you from that and I did!"

Frowning I knew I shouldn't believe her but… with all the time I had spent with her I knew when she was lying to me. "What bad people?"

"Bad people, and I wanted to save you." She said… Great now she isn't being helpful…" They would have been awful to you, they would have made you into a weapon, with me you were given a chance to live! Look where you are, you have friends, a good school life all because of Tabane the genius."

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. So, there was people that wanted me? Who were they… You know now that she mentions it… There was some people in black-suits that came to my house after I was taken. I remember my parents telling me about that when I was able to call them… Were they looking for me? Shaking my head, I decided to focus on my next question. "That still doesn't explain everything that happened to me back at your lab… You ran tests on me, but you did more than that…You made me lift weights, you tested my tolerance for pain and many other things. Why?"

"Because Tye-Chan… You're… Different." She explained stressing the word 'different'. "For some reason you are more… evolved… Much like Chi-Chan! You two are the only ones that can physically take me on despite all my enhancements. That's why your IS has no shields and why you take such little damage when you get in fights."

… I just thought it was because of the extra armor… But this… "So, wait you did this to protect me? And the tests were just to what? Not only find out why I can use and IS but see just how strong I am?"

"Yep, yep, yep!" She nodded her head happily, any sign of her crying was now long since gone. "That also why I sent that other IS."

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. "Listen… I am going to stop the Gospel and I need your help… I need the CAS system and I need it now… If you help me fix this mess you caused… I think I can start to forgive you… But I need your help… Please Tabane… Help me."

Looking down Tabane crossed her arms and thought over it. "Hm…. Okay Tye-Chan!"

* * *

As I was rocketing off toward the Gospel I was mentally preparing myself, the Bunny had warned me that other than providing me with the CAS she wouldn't be helping in any other way. She said while she rather watch these events play out rather then directly get involved. Hell, the only reason why she was helping me… Was well she didn't want me upset with her anymore… It's strange to think she viewed me in such a way… Then again given what happened between us in her lab…

Shaking my head, I focused my mind on the coming fight… This fight was going to be perhaps the hardest and most difficult… Hell just like the fight against that other rogue IS… But this time there was no backup. There was only me and Vic. Though this time I had the CAS which meant that I wouldn't be limited in what I could do. "Vic can you do a scan on the CAS we need to make sure the entire system is working. I rather we not have any surprises out there."

" **You got it Tye."** The AI said and after a few minutes his voice chimed in my ear. **"I have good news and better news Tye, which one do you want first?"**

"Give me the good news first then." I said with a small smile on my face.

" **Good news is the CAS is good to know, and the better news is everything was upgraded to the max!"**

"At least the Bunny is good for something." I muttered as I shook my head as I got closer and closer to the Gospel I something appear on my radar within my IS… That can't be right can it? They're here… Slowly landing on a nearby island I could see the Gospel wasn't to far off… In fact, it was in some kind of sphere. Looking around I spotted the familiar forms of the girls. Despite the massive size of my IS they hadn't even noticed me. Walking forward I turned my head slightly and cleared my throat gaining their attention. "What are you five doing here?"

Flinching all five girls turned to stare at me… Huh Houki wasn't her hair up… She's kind of cute like that… No wait focus on the here and now Tye.

"We could ask you the same thing." Rin said with her arms crossed.

"Yah we are here to avenge our fallen friend." Laura spoke up staring at me.

Celica nodded with an upset look on her face. "That's right we will take this thing out, right now."

"If Miss Orimura sent you after us well you forget it Tye." Charlotte said glaring at me.

Houki moved forward and nodded. "I'm to make sure that thing pays for what happened to Ichika."

Staring at all of them I smiled within my helmet… Houki got her fire back that's for damn sure, thank goodness. However, I can't let them know my full plan just yet. "Really? And do any of you have single shot capabilities? Because without that you won't be able to take that thing down." All the girls paled slightly but they weren't backing down. "Well your lucky because I do, so let's take this thing down and avenge Ichika."

All of them gasped but smiled happily, though I knew they were confused about the single shot power, but they will find out in time about what I meant. Laura lined herself up to take the first shot with her main cannon, while the others took off into the air, they were getting ready to fight. Which meant it was my time to shine.

"Victory Dragon CAS activate!"

(AN: Play Zoids New Century Zero OST Track 17 ("Zero Jager")

In a bright light the entire Victory Dragon was surrounded in a metal sphere. Inside of the sphere were several compartments each marked with a letter and color. The compartments all rotated until it came to one that was marked with a 'B' slowly opened to reveal empty slots and robotic arms. The arms latched out and began to remove everything from the dragon, including the basic orange 'skin' armor leaving me in a hollo skeleton frame of the IS I once knew.

Appearing on a screen before me was Vic. **"Alright Tye what are we going for, The Juggernaut? Or perhaps we can use the Dragoon."**

"Wrong buddy we're going to use the Hunter form." I said with a grin as the compartments began to switch around to reveal a side with the letter 'H' as it opened up new armor attached itself to the shell of my IS. Now all of the CAS forms were different from one another but out of all of them Hunter resembled the Victory Dragon's base form, but the armor was thinner and made from lighter materials. Which meant that this thing was going to be way faster. The helmet was now more streamlined with the three main horns pointed up. The gauntlets were now much longer but the hands were completely covered with three long blades at the end. On the back of the IS were to massive ION thrusters appeared. The last part of this new form that was different was the fact it had no tail.

" **Victory Dragon Hunter ready to go!"**

The metal sphere vanished revealing my new armor I looked at the girls who just stared at me in shock. "Tye what is- "

"No time for explanations, suffice to say we're going to take that thing down now! Laura fire away!"

Nodding the small German girl aimed her cannon at the sphere the Gospel was in. "Ja wohl!"

As soon as she fired I activated the ion busters on my back and took off at speeds that I previously was never capable of… Hell even when the Bunny first designed this thing it couldn't go this fast… Maybe that's why I couldn't use it in the beginning… She was improving it… Did the Bunny care about me? Shaking my head, I was near the Gospel before I realized it. The claws at the end of my of gantlets began to glow as they were super-heated. "Let's see how you handle this!" Letting out a battle cry I sliced at the Gospel.

The super-heated metal claws barely scratched the stomach of it's body. Yet I did hit it. That thing recoiled and from what I could tell if I had landed just a solid hit on it the Gospel would have gone down for the count. Damn it now that it knows I am here this will be a game of cat and mouse. "Girl's I'm going to try and get a clean hit on it, try and lead it to me!"

"Roger!" They all shouted, and thus began our battle with the Gospel.

The fight was a lot harder then even I thought, even with the increased power output of my armor system and with all the girls help we all still struggled fighting this thing. It was just as fast as I was but because of it was smaller it was more agile than I was. Plus, none of the attacks the girls did could truly pierce it's shields and the attacks that did hit barely did anything.

"Vic, I am going to need your help here bud can you try and hack into that thing? We need to slow it down!" I shouted in between panted breaths.

" **I can try but it's fire wall systems are state of the art"**

"Anything you can do to slow it down till work for me! Gah!" I was hit by a stray blast by the Gospel. Grunting in pain I looked down to see a part of my armor was now gone… This is the problem with the Hunter form of the Victory Dragon. The armor was thinner and lighter which allowed greater speed but at the cost of being a tank. So, I had to be careful otherwise I will die… even if what the Bunny said about me being stronger and more durable was true.

Gritting my teeth, I backed away and took a moment to examine the damage that the Gospel caused. The wound… It wasn't pretty the silver IS caused not only damage to my armor, but it smacked into my leg and given the amount of blood that was pouring down my leg… We didn't have much time… Looking closer I noticed a piece of metal sticking out of my leg. "Laura, I need you!" Flying for a large rock I dismissed my IS and began to tear at my shirt, around that time the silver-haired German landed on the ground her IS vanishing as well.

"Tye what is the matter…" Her red eye going wide Laura quickly rushed to my side and began to check over my wound.

"Laura… Do me a favor and rip the metal out of my leg… And then use that little laser blade from the Schwarzer Regen to cauterize the wound." Panting heavily, I gripped my leg as I tried to stabilize my breathing.

"Tye I am not sure… You could bleed to death and if I nick a major artery…" Laura sounded hesitant.

Groaning out in pain I looked her in the eye. "Laura if you do nothing I'll bleed to death… This is the only option we have."

"Fine… Hold still… "Deploying the arms of the Schwarzer Regen Laura waited as I took the piece of my shirt that I ripped off and stuffed it in my mouth and when I nodded in a swift motion she removed the shard of metal and quickly replaced the metal with the laser blade of her IS.

"Ahh!" My screams of pain was muffled by the piece of t-shirt in my mouth but that didn't stop my pain from being seen… I am pretty sure I passed out a couple of times as the only things I could remember was the smell and sound of burning flesh. When I finally came too I slowly stood to my feet with Laura acting as my support, and despite the immense pain I was in… I knew that we had to finish this fight. Looking at Laura I knew she understood this as well. Looking up in the sky I could see that the Gospel was now in it's second shift form and its wings were feathered wings of light… This isn't good but despite this we had to fight.

Deploying our IS's we took the sky, the armor over my leg was still missing but I could deal with that later. Looking around I spotted Houki was on was on a small rocky boulder similar to what I was one… But she wasn't alone… There was a silver/white blue IS with her… "Ichika!" I couldn't believe it the idiot was out of a coma… And his IS… It was in it's second shift. "That damn idiot… I guess it's true the hero always shows up at the last minute."

As Ichika came into sky we all surrounded that idiot with smiles. Though mine was hidden behind my helmet.

"It took some time for us to recover." Laura said nodding at the Japanese boy.

"Right then it's time we staged our counter attack." Celica smiled at him.

"Alright Ichika let's finish this in short order." Rin nodded with a firm expression on her face.

"We have enough energy for this so don't worry about us." Charlotte added with a nod.

Smiling behind my helmet I nodded at Ichika. "Glad to see you're sleeping beauty… Ichika with that thing in its second shift I don't think you alone will be enough but… If we combine our one-off attacks we should win."

"Laura, Celica… Rin, Charl, Tye… Come on! Let's do it! Ichika took off into the sky with all of us following him as the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon.

Charing after the Gospel all the girls took up key points around the battle field as Ichika and I headed straight for the damn thing head on. Houki who now had her hair tied up with a white ribbon she helped us in the close quarters doing her best to whittle the energy the Gospel had. "Ichika, Tye now!" Houki shouted as she captured the Gospel.

"Ah!" Ichika and I charged toward the silver IS but upon noticing us it blasted Houki and soon Ichika and I began to attack it, but our every attempt was blocked. Damn it this thing is even better then before. As Ichika and I avoided the attacks it launched at us.

"Laura now!" I shouted as the German girl

"Ja wohl!" She shouted as she fired two massive shots at the IS both of which grazed the Gospel, avoiding the rest of the attacks Laura fired the Gospel returned the favor and attacked the small girl but was interrupted as the bits of Celica's IS attacked it.

"I'm right over here you monster!" Celica slashed the air, but just as the IS turned on Celica it was blasted by the shock canons of the Shen Long.

"Tye! Ichika Hit it one more time!" Rin shouted as the Gospel took off into the air and launched an energy attack that covered the battle field. However, Charlotte saved her from being killed by deploying some kind of energy shield around her and herself.

"Hurry you two we can't hold out much longer!" The French native shouted at the both of us.

Taking toward the Gospel I knew that I had only once chance of beating this thing… I had to put all my energy into this one last attack. "Vic transfer all power to our boosters and claws."

" **Tye if I do that- "**

"Just do it!" I shouted as Ichika and charged at the Gospel full speed. "Ichika I'll hit it high!"

"I'll hit it low!"

Charging together we struck the Gospel with full force we kept pushing our attacks as far and deep as we came crashing straight into the beach side of an island causing a massive explosion…. After that… Everything started to get a little shaky. I remember Houki and the other girls flying down to ask us if it was over… I remember falling over… and someone calling my name… Anything after that is a complete blank.

* * *

Groaning I winced clutching my ribs in pain… Slowly opening my eyes I found myself in the Guest House.

"Well look who's finally awake."

Looking toward the voice, I smiled slightly seeing the form of Chifuyu staring down at me… I wasn't sure, but I swear she looked relieved to see I was alright. "Hey Chifuyu… What happened?" I tried to sit up, but the older woman touched my shoulder and kept me down.

"You defied direct orders." She said with a frown and a sigh. "Your lucky you came out a live, you broke your ribs… All of them, and your leg… Well the scar will never go away, and you'll have to walk with a cane and leg brace for at least a month or more. Oh, and you dislocated your right shoulder."

I felt a small smirk form on my lips. "Is that all?" I tried to laugh but I winced in pain. "Laughing… and breathing hurts…"

"And it should you idiot. You had everyone worried." Chifuyu moved slightly so show that Laura, Charlotte, Celica were very close to me, while Rin, Houki and Ichika all were asleep against the wall. "Tabane was here earlier but I had a feeling you wouldn't want her around when you woke up, so I sent her on her way."

I sighed and clutched my ribs in pain. While it is true that she bugs me… I think after she came clean… Hell even helped me with the Gospel… I could learn to get over my issues with her… Granted… There was still some issues to work out but those could be worked out in time. "Yeah… Thanks for that… What time is it?" I asked looking at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Past noon of the same day, now I had your IS sent to maintenance, so you won't have to worry about that. Now I have some work to do that your awake." She said before doing something that completely shocked me. Chifuyu gently kissed my cheek. Slowly standing to her feet the Japanese woman smiled… a true real smile. "Get some rest kid." And just like that she was gone, leaving me alone… Well not alone per say but I was the only one awake in my room.

Slowly I touched the cheek she kissed I blushed lightly. "Maybe Vic is right… Maybe I am a babe magnet."

"Mmm… What time is…? Tye?" Slowly a familiar silver-haired teen sat up and rubbed her eye sleepy before blinking in surprise. "Tye you are awake!" At her shout everyone awoke and now I was completely surrounded by my friends and all of them were yelling at me or telling me that I was lucky to be alive.

"You're a bigger idiot than Ichika." Houki declared but from the look in her eyes I could tell she was joking… somewhat.

"You idiot what were you thinking!?" Rin shouted slamming her fists into the mat next to me.

"Man, I'm just glad your alright." Ichika said rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

"Tyler dear I am so delighted your alright." Celica smiled at me with a relived look on her face.

"Oui I am glad to know you are safe." Charlotte sighed happily but then her face became stern. "What were you thinking Tye? You could have died."

Laura nodded. "You are my bride you aren't allowed to die."

As I looked around the room I sighed… It's funny when I first joined this crazy messed up world of IS's I thought myself to be extremely unlucky… And yet as I look around the room seeing my friends… I realized that I was wrong… I am perhaps one of the luckiest people in the world and I am glad I could be a part of it.


	10. Getting back to school

**Wow been a while huh? Well I decided to to get this chapter out for you all. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed and faved me and my stories. It means a lot, same to everyone who reviews. I love hearing back from you all. Anyway guys let me answer your reviews.**

 **Evowizard25: I am glad you like how I've taken things with this. As for Tye and Tabane things will work out... It will take a while though, plus I have a soft spot for bunny girl's as well. Also I agree with you on that babe magnet thing. Also poor Tye, his life is going to become more complicated when the summer hits. Just wait and see.**

 **Gian Carl Xedrick Olores: Yes... Yes it is, and much like my main character Magnus (My other stories)... I can't stop making references, it's a curse and a blessing.**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

The school trip ended not long after the Gospel Incident, and we were all shipped back to the school. Though those of us who were involved in the fighting, we took a different bus then our classmates. Mostly because we had to go to a security briefing about the Silver Gospel, the majority of the briefing was just us being sworn to secrecy. If any of us said anything, we would be sent straight to jail. So… No talking about what happened… To anyone that isn't on the level. Anyway, after the bus pulled into the parking lot, we began to disembark.

"Tyler dear allow me to help you." Celica offered me her arm, so I can get off the bus easily.

Brushing of the British blonde, I smiled slightly. "I'll be fine Celica, I can get off the bus myself." I am a strong independent cripple, I am not handicapped. I'm handicapable.

"Nein the doctor's said, one of us should help you." Laura insisted as she grabbed my arm, a frown on her cute face. "As my bride, it is my duty to help you." Giving me a glare with her red-eye, the silver-haired girl helped me off the bus. The school trip ended not that long ago, and thing

"Tyler you really should let us help you more." Charlotte told me with a small frown.

Grumbling I rolled my eyes. "Ichika please help me here."

"Sorry Tye you're on your own, plus I thought you would like this sort of thing." The Japanese boy grinned at me, as he slung his bag over his back.

Snorting I shook my head. "Traitor." Don't get me wrong the attention is nice, but the girls… They are way too overbearing, especially Laura and Celica. Charlotte isn't too bad. Though she has her moments. Luckily Rin and Houki are cool, and while they offer to help its very tame. As I got off the bus with the other's following after me, I saw someone I never expected to see again in my life. Standing at the front gate of the school, is a tall woman with wavy blonde hair. She is dressed in a blue-suit, similar to Chifuyu's. Her eyes were bright blue, and she had a smile that brightened up the day. I knew this woman, because she is the one I faced down when I took my sister to the I.S. testing facility.

"Natasha Fairs." My jaw dropped in shock.

"The U.S.'s IS representative Candidate.!?"

"What's she doing here?" Laura frowned in confusion.

Rin bit her lip. "Maybe because of the Gospel incident?"

Slowly walking up to us the older woman looked at us all, as she placed a hand on her hip. "You six were involved in stopping the rampaging IS, correct?" None of us said anything, mostly because we were ordered to keep quiet under pain of death. "I'll take that as a yes, listen I just want to say thank you."

"Huh!?" We all shouted in shock… She came to thank us… but why would-Oh wait I know why now. Okay, things are starting to make sense to me.

Brushing a strand of her wavy hair behind her left ear, the older woman turns her head. "Let's just say you have done myself, and the U.S. government a favor by handling this situation." Natasha walks over to Ichika and kisses his cheek. Which caused my best-friend to blush brightly, while Rin and Houki both shouted. Normally this would have caused me to laugh, but with my ribs? No dice. However, my joy at Ichika's discomfort soon ended, as Natasha turned her attention to me. "It's been a while Tyler, tell me how your sister is?"

"Sh-she is well." I managed to quickly stammer out.

"Good to hear." Smiling the blonde woman walked over to me, and slowly looked me over. A concerned look on her face, touching my face gently Natasha sighs. "I'm sorry you were hurt in the fight. So, because you were hurt I think you deserve a special thank you." Leaning forward Natasha kisses me gently, much to a few of the girl's shouting. "When your eighteen give me a call." Winking somewhat playfully Natasha, slips me a card and walks away.

"… Good thing I'm turning eighteen in a few months…" I muttered with a huge blush on my face.

"Tyler dear… What do you think you're doing?"

"Ya you're my bride, you will not be kissing some woman."

"That is not acceptable Tye."

"You're seventeen?" Ichika asked in confusion.

* * *

" _Anything you can do to slow it down till work for me! Gah!" I was hit by a stray blast by the Gospel. Grunting in pain I looked down to see a part of my armor was now gone… This is the problem with the Hunter form of the Victory Dragon. The armor was thinner and lighter which allowed greater speed but at the cost of being a tank. So, I had to be careful otherwise I will die… even if what the Bunny said about me being stronger and more durable was true._

 _Gritting my teeth, I backed away and took a moment to examine the damage that the Gospel caused. The wound… It wasn't pretty the silver IS caused not only damage to my armor, but it smacked into my leg and given the amount of blood that was pouring down my leg… We didn't have much time… Looking closer I noticed a piece of metal sticking out of my leg. "Laura, I need you!" Flying for a large rock I dismissed my IS and began to tear at my shirt, around that time the silver-haired German landed on the ground her IS vanishing as well._

" _Tye what is the matter…" Her red eye going wide Laura quickly rushed to my side and began to check over my wound._

" _Laura… Do me a favor and rip the metal out of my leg… And then use that little laser blade from the Schwarzer Regen to cauterize the wound." Panting heavily, I gripped my leg as I tried to stabilize my breathing._

" _Tye I am not sure… You could bleed to death and if I nick a major artery…" Laura sounded hesitant._

 _Groaning out in pain I looked her in the eye. "Laura if you do nothing I'll bleed to death… This is the only option we have."_

" _Fine… Hold still… "Deploying the arms of the Schwarzer Regen Laura waited as I took the piece of my shirt that I ripped off and stuffed it in my mouth and when I nodded in a swift motion she removed the shard of metal and quickly replaced the metal with the laser blade of her IS._

" _Ahh!" My screams of pain was muffled by the piece of t-shirt in my mouth but that didn't stop my pain from being seen… I am pretty sure I passed out a couple of times as the only things I could remember was the smell and sound of burning flesh. When I finally came too I slowly stood to my feet with Laura acting as my support, and despite the immense pain I was in… I knew that we had to finish this fight. Looking at Laura I knew she understood this as well. Looking up in the sky I could see that the Gospel was now in it's second shift form and its wings were feathered wings of light… This isn't good but despite this we had to fight._

 _Deploying our IS's we took the sky, the armor over my leg was still missing but I could deal with that later. Looking around I spotted Houki was on was on a small rocky boulder similar to what I was one… But she wasn't alone… There was a silver/white blue IS with her… "Ichika!" I couldn't believe it the idiot was out of a coma… And his IS… It was in it's second shift. "That damn idiot… I guess it's true the hero always shows up at the last minute."_

 _As Ichika came into sky we all surrounded that idiot with smiles. Though mine was hidden behind my helmet._

" _It took some time for us to recover." Laura said nodding at the Japanese boy._

" _Right then it's time we staged our counter attack." Celica smiled at him._

" _Alright Ichika let's finish this in short order." Rin nodded with a firm expression on her face._

" _We have enough energy for this so don't worry about us." Charlotte added with a nod._

 _Smiling behind my helmet I nodded at Ichika. "Glad to see you're sleeping beauty… Ichika with that thing in its second shift I don't think you alone will be enough but… If we combine our one-off attacks we should win."_

" _Laura, Celica… Rin, Charl, Tye… Come on! Let's do it! Ichika took off into the sky with all of us following him as the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon._

 _Charing after the Gospel all the girls took up key points around the battle field as Ichika and I headed straight for the damn thing head on. Houki who now had her hair tied up with a white ribbon she helped us in the close quarters doing her best to whittle the energy the Gospel had. "Ichika, Tye now!" Houki shouted as she captured the Gospel._

" _Ah!" Ichika and I charged toward the silver IS but upon noticing us it blasted Houki and soon Ichika and I began to attack it, but our every attempt was blocked. Damn it this thing is even better then before. As Ichika and I avoided the attacks it launched at us._

" _Laura now!" I shouted as the German girl_

" _Ja wohl!" She shouted as she fired two massive shots at the IS both of which grazed the Gospel, avoiding the rest of the attacks Laura fired the Gospel returned the favor and attacked the small girl but was interrupted as the bits of Celica's IS attacked it._

" _I'm right over here you monster!" Celica slashed the air, but just as the IS turned on Celica it was blasted by the shock canons of the Shen Long._

" _Tye! Ichika Hit it one more time!" Rin shouted as the Gospel took off into the air and launched an energy attack that covered the battle field. However, Charlotte saved her from being killed by deploying some kind of energy shield around her and herself._

" _Hurry you two we can't hold out much longer!" The French native shouted at the both of us._

 _Taking toward the Gospel I knew that I had only once chance of beating this thing… I had to put all my energy into this one last attack. "Vic transfer all power to our boosters and claws."_

" _ **Tye if I do that- "**_

" _Just do it!" I shouted as Ichika and charged at the Gospel full speed. "Ichika I'll hit it high!"_

" _I'll hit it low!"_

 _Charging together we struck the Gospel with full force we kept pushing our attacks as far and deep as we came crashing straight into the beach side of an island causing a massive explosion…._

* * *

"Ahhh!" Screaming I began to look around in a panic… I couldn't see… Where am I? Where is the Gospel? Where is Ichika?

" **Tye! Calm down please calm down! It's just a dream."**

It took me a while, but I was finally able to calm down with Vic's help… It had been a week since the Gospel incident and even though summer was right around the corner things were going badly… I've been having… well nightmares every night since the fight, that wasn't the worst of it… I was very irritable and snappish with everyone… and to make matters worse I couldn't do anything with the IS… Every time I tried to activate the Victory Dragon, or I saw the girl's or Ichika's IS I would freeze, and I was instantly taken back to the fight with the Gospel…

"What's wrong with me…?" I muttered holding my left leg… Because of the fight with that rogue IS, I broke all of my ribs which were still on the mend. To make it worse, I was stuck with a stupid cane to walk with because I hurt my leg. Some shrapnel from my IS ended up in my thigh, and Laura had to pull it out and then cauterizing a wound with her IS. Chifuyu told me that I was lucky nothing went wrong, I also dislocated my shoulder. Though that was the one problem that was easily fixed.

" **Tye you could have PTSD, you are showing the signs. Perhaps you should talk to someone, like Chifuyu."** The AI program said his voice filled with concern.

Looking down at the bracer I sighed... I knew he was right, but I couldn't talk to anyone… It was impossible… They couldn't understand… Could they? It doesn't matter, there was only one person I wanted to talk to and that was Tatenashi, but she was gone. She left a note for me saying she had some issues she had to deal with, and I wouldn't see her until after the summer. Which meant I was alone… Okay not really. I had Vic, but I needed someone else to talk with. "I don't know buddy… I mean what would Chifuyu tell me? She would just call me an idiot…"

" **I don't think so partner, but you could try Ms. Yamada. If she doesn't work, what about the others? I'm sure they would understand. They went through this just like you."**

Looking down at my hands I nodded shaking slightly… That's true Ichika and all the other girls, did go through the same thing. Though were they having the same nightmares, did facing their IS's freak them out? To be honest I was so wrapped up in my own world, that I didn't even notice… Maybe I should try talking to them… But how do I even bring up the subject? Do I just go up to them and ask, 'Hey are you having nightmares, can we talk about our feelings?' Yeah right. The sound of knocking drew me from my thoughts… Who could that be at this hour? Slowly climbing out of my bed I gripped the plastic cane that was resting next to my nightstand and slowly hobbled to my door. When I opened I was shocked to see Celica standing there wearing a light blue night gown and a shawl around her shoulders. "Celica…? What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me Tyler, but I couldn't sleep… Could we talk for a moment?" The blonde asked pulling her shawl closer around herself.

"Uh… Sure…" Stepping out of the way I turned on the light in my room, walking into my room the British girl sat down in my desk chair. Closing the door, I slowly made my way over to the small kitchenette. "Would you like some tea? Or coffee?"

"You don't have to trouble yourself…" Celica started to say but stopped as I held up my hand.

"You came all the way over here, might as well make you a drink."

Celica frowned and stood up. "Then let me assist you, after all you shouldn't be standing on your leg to much."

Together Celica and I worked in silence making our drinks, tea for her and some coffee for me. After we both had our drinks I waited patiently for Celica to… Well talk about whatever she wanted to talk about, but as we both finished our drinks and moved on to our second cups. I figured she wasn't ever going to talk. Not that the silence was uncomfortable just I had to wonder what she wanted to talk about to me about, especially around three in the morning.

"Tyler, I- "Celica started to say, but stopped and immediately looked down at her cup.

"Celica, if you don't want to talk, then don't." Putting my second cup of coffee down on my desk, I leaned back in my chair. "We can just sit here." I wonder what she wants to talk about thought, could it be the same thing that has been bothering me?

Nodding the blonde slowly took a sip from her tea and sighed, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, but it was there. Finally, after several minutes, the British girl placed her cup down again. "Tyler, have you been… Have you been able to sleep lately?" She asked finally looking at me. Frowning I slowly shook my head and I was about to ask her the same question but that is when I noticed it, the bags under her eyes. She looked really miserable, I wonder… how long has she been like this? I felt bad just seeing her like this… It made me wonder, how everyone else was dealing with this… "Tyler? Did you hear me?"

Shaking my head my mind came back into focus. "Sorry… I was stuck in my own head… What was question?"

"Have you been having nightmares?" She asked almost timidly.

Closing my eyes, my mind was taken back to the fight with the Gospel. Shuddering I slowly began to nod. "Yeah… How about you?"

"I… Yes." Celica sighed looking down at her cup of tea. "I haven't been able to sleep well, for the last week…"

I wasn't alone in the nightmares… I almost felt relieved that I wasn't on my own, but at the same time… I was upset that someone like Celica is going through this crap like I am. Slowly leaning back in my chair, I thought over our options before sighing. "Celica, we can't go on like this… We need to talk to someone… Get some help, from anyone or anyone."

The British blonde bit her lip but nodded. "I agree but who…"

"Well… Maybe we should talk to the others… Then to a teacher… Chifuyu maybe." Biting my lip, I thought over our options, yeah, she may call us stupid or idiots and blow us off… Maybe but… Maybe she could help us or someone to help us… Hell Vic suggested Maya, she could help us...

"Yes… perhaps you are right…" The blonde stared at me with a thoughtful look, but she seemed doubtful. "Tyler… I don't think I will be sleeping anymore tonight, could I perhaps stay here with you?" She looked desperate and frightened… Something I am not used to seeing.

Sighing I finished off my coffee, placing the cup down I nodded. "Sure… I am not going back to sleep any time soon, but I want to sit in bed. This chair is hurting my back." Slowly standing to my feet, with some help from Celica we both walked over to my bed. Carefully climbing into bed, the blonde joined me without really asking. Not that I minded, I think we both needed this. Gingerly she wrapped her arms around mine. Celica and I spent the rest of the night or early morning just watching some tv, we both sat silently in our chairs, not talking. I wasn't even sure what I put on I just picked something at random. As the mindless noise blared through my room, I kept thinking over the Gospel attack. I wondered what could I have done different, or if I had the CAS system before hand and went with Ichika and Houki myself…. We could have stopped the Gospel and go back to living life…

"Tyler... It's almost six, I should be leaving."

Shaking my head, I looked at Celica and nodded. "Right… Don't want people getting the wrong idea."

Giggling slightly Celica smiled slightly. "Would that be so bad?" Slowly standing to her feet Celica walked over to me and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, Tyler." With that she left my room leaving me to get ready for the day.

Hobbling to my shower I slowly but painfully stripped out of my clothing. Taking a very long and extremely hot shower. As the water cascaded down my body, I thought over what I was going to say to the others when I talked to them. How could I brooch the subject? 'Hey guys I think we all have PTSD, we should get your heads checked.' Why do I keep going back to the same questions? Screw it, I'll think about it all later. For now, I'm just going to enjoy the hot water, and try to forget about all this crap for the moment. After I was thoroughly cleaned and washed, I turned off the water and opened the door of my shower to find I am not alone.

"Hey Tye-chan!"

"Tabane!?"

* * *

Well after my heart attack and I calmed down, I got dressed and forced myself to deal with the Bunny. "Why did you sneak into my room?" I asked sitting in

"Oh Tye-chan I wanted to see you!" She smiled happily, rocking back and forth on her heels.

I really doubt that, she never does anything without a reason. "Uh huh, tell me why you're really here."

Pouting the Bunny stomped her foot. "Spoil sport!" Sticking her tongue out, Tabane crossed her arms and looked away. "I just came to help you recover is all."

"The last time you said that, I ended up not having pants for a week." Shaking my head, I stood to my feet. "Tabane, just go back to the lab. I can do without your help, plus I'm still angry with you. Thing's worked out and you helped fix your mess, but you have a long way to go before I ever come close to forgiving you." That is how I honestly felt, the Bunny has done some really horrible thing. To many, many people. While she helped with the Gospel incident, I am sure she only did it because I forced her to.

Tearing up slightly the Bunny sighs. "You're a big meanie Tye-chan!"

… Damn it I don't have time for this, and I don't like seeing her cry… As much as she pisses me off, I can't stand seeing her cry. "Okay I am sorry, but I really don't have time for this. I have to get some breakfast, and then get to class. Which isn't easy given my ribs and leg." I gestured to my sides and leg with my free hand.

"That's why I'm here Tye-chan!" Smiling happily the Alice in Wonderland dressed girl, pulled out an injector. "Tada! Behold my latest invention! This little puppy will fix your ribs and legs right up, Then I give you all the hugs I want!" Without warning the Bunny pressed the injector into my side, and suddenly I felt my entire body just…. Snap in pain.

"Gah!" Falling out of my chair and onto the ground, I didn't know what to grip. My ribs or my leg. "You crazy, stupid… Wait I am not in pain…" Gingerly I poked my ribs, but no pain… Same for my leg…. Did the Bunny… "Tabane… Did you just… Fix my problem?"

"Well of course silly, it's just a simple nanite solution that repairs fractures, tissue and nerve damage. The tricky part was making it biodegradable, but I am a genius!" Grinning widely the Bunny gave me the victory sign, winking at me with a stupidly happy look on her face. "Now… That business is out of the way, let's move on to pleasure." She said her voice dropping an octave, a creepy look passing over her voice.

Oh no… I know that look. "I need an adult."

"I am an adult- "

"No, no you are not." Giving her a blank stare, I shook my head.

"Hmm… So true!"

Paling slightly, I gulped and quickly stood to my feet. Picking up my fallen chair, I held it between me and the Bunny. "No means no!"

"Just one hug!" Holding up her hands and flexing her fingers, the insane woman pushed aside my make-shift shield and tackled me.

* * *

"Tye how are you walking without your cane!?" Ichika shouted as stared at me in shock, before frowning in confusion. "Also… Why do you look like someone who, was on the losing end of a fight with a bear?" The Japanese teen stared at me in confusion.

Shuddering slightly, I shook my head. "I rather not talk about it… Suffice to say… I have a good doctor, and they managed to fix my problem." At least one of them… Sighing I went back to my eating my breakfast, while my best friend just continued to stare at me in confusion. I'll tell him later… At least about the good the Bunny did, but the other things? Yeah no, that stays with me. There are some things that I rather not talk about.

"Hurry everyone, if you are late to class you will be running laps- "Ah the sweet sounds of our loving dictator, how lovely she sounds so early in the morning. Looking up at Chifuyu, I thought over what I had discussed with Celica… Sighing I slowly stood to my feet, making my way to the teacher. When I walked over to her, the older woman raised an eyebrow. "Kane, I can see you can walk again. Good. Which means if your late you'll have no trouble running laps."

"Yeah… Miss Orimura, can I talk to you about something?"

Frowning for a moment the teacher gestured for me to continue. "Go on." Slowly I began to tell them her about the dreams, along with Celica's issues. When I was done, Chifuyu was silent for a moment. When she did speak, what she said didn't surprise me. "You're an idiot Kane, but I am glad you came to me." Placing a hand on my shoulder, the black-haired woman smiles slightly. "I already figured you had PTSD. Which is why I already contacted a psychologist, they'll be here soon to evaluate you and the others."

"I… How did you know…?"

"Unlike you and my brother, I am not an idiot. Now finish your breakfast." When I began to walk away, the older woman shook her head and muttered. "Plus, it's easy to recognize when you have it yourself."


	11. I have PTSD and Summer Begins

**Hey guys guess who is back!? Well your reading this, so you already know! I have listened to your requests, and made a new chapter! I just want to say thank you to everyone who faves, follows and reviews. You guys are awesome. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Ruby: Happy you like it, and I have continued the story.**

 **Yusuke Yukishiro: I may consider that o-o**

 **Evowizard25: Thanks, I try to keep it balanced. I hope this chapter shows more of Tye's healing progress. Yes I am sure that is a good image, I am glad you like it :D It has been updated!**

 **Franciskanneh007: It is rather hard, to be... Though Tyler has some good reasons to be angry with her. Outside what she did to him in her lab.**

 **Guest G: I am glad you think so :D Speaking of season 2 villains... They will be showing up soon.**

 **Guest: Thank you very much, I am hoping that ship still goes as well.**

 **Dalan777: Here it is :D Hey it could happen, let's see where it goes.**

 **Cpt. Lynx: Thank you and boy do I feel embarrassed. Thank you for pointing that out to me, I will need to change that soon.**

 **Anyway guys I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"… Now Tyler, is it alright if I call you Tyler? I've been briefed about the situation, so your allowed to talk about it to me." Doctor Morris told me with a friendly smile. It's been a day or so since I told Chifuyu about my case of PTSD, and true to her word a psychologist showed up and began to evaluate us all. That is how I met the woman in front of me, Doctor Kate Morris. Doctor Morris is an older woman, around her mid to late forties of American descent. She kept her graying hair tied back in a neat bun, while a pair of glasses rested comfortably at the edge of her nose. The older woman also wore… Well she didn't dress like a professional. At least during sessions. Or maybe today is an off day. She is wearing a black leather jacket, with a red-cotton t-shirt, dark jeans and sneakers.

"You read the mission brief Doc, so you know what happened." Shrugging my shoulders, I leaned back in the soft leather chair.

"I rather hear what happened in your own words." She urged me as gently as she could.

Sighing I shook my head, I knew this is supposed to help but… I can barely talk about what happened with my friends, so it's a little hard to talk about it with a total stranger. "I don't know what to say."

"Let's try something else, why not tell me about what led up to the event." Gently tapping her knee, Doctor Morris keeps smiling.

Why is she constantly smiling? It's a little weird. "Okay… Well I woke up that morning in a good mood, it was my friend Houki's birthday and I got her a book-" Slowly I told her about the Gospel incident, minus what I discovered about Tabane. I rather keep that little tidbit to myself. Well that and no one would believe me if I told them. After finished retelling the fight, the good doctor asked me a few more questions. Most of them involved how I was sleeping, how I've been acting, among other things.

After an hour of just talking, Doctor Morris 'hmms' and finally looks up for her notepad. "Well Tyler. I can safely say from all of this, and from notes I gotten from your teachers and classmates. That you are suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, congrats." The older woman said that in a sarcastic tone, which made me crack a small smile. I am not sure why, but it did. "Now to deal with this, I am going to recommend a twelve-week treatment. Each session will last between sixty to ninety minutes."

"What about medication?" I asked, granted I didn't want to take meds unless I had to… But since I haven't been sleeping lately, I figured something to help me get some rest at night would be good.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, some of my colleagues would suggest otherwise. However, I rather try to treat this without it." Doctor Morris frowned, before shaking her head and clearing her throat. "Since you are having trouble sleeping, I would suggest taking a long and hot bath. Then a cup of tea to finish the job. I will also start teaching you some breathing, and meditation techniques. If that doesn't work, I will prescribe some medicine but otherwise try to do without. Okay?"

"Alright." If this is what she thinks is best, then I'll go with it. She is the professional after all.

"Good. Now your first session with me will begin, let's say a week from now." The older woman stood to her feet, and gestured I do the same. Walking over to the door, she opened it with a smile and pats my shoulder. "Oh one last thing, to help you sleep. I suggest a white noise machine or app. Something soothing, like rain or a waterfall."

"Thanks Doc." Giving her a grateful look, I left and made my way to my room. Once there, I found that Laura waiting for me outside my door…. That's sweet and pretty creepy, then again… At least she isn't in my room and sleeping in my bed. Naked. Don't get me wrong, Laura is hot. Beautiful even, but… She would most likely break me in half, if I tried anything. Plus I have no idea what to do about it all. The attention she gives me is… Nice but I have no idea what to do, same with Cecilia and Charlotte… Who has been a little, clingy lately. No idea why…. Women are confusing.

The silver-haired German took my arm. "Ah good, you are done yah?" When I nodded, she smiled brightly. "We must plan for summer, you are to come home with me."

Wait what did she say? "Uh… I can't… I have to stay here, wait why would I come with you?" Even if I didn't have to stay, I would just end up going home. I miss my parents and little sister. Seriously you have no idea, my sister and I are close… Speaking of… Her birthday is coming up soon, I need to get her something… But what? Eh I will figure it out later. I still have some time before her birthday.

"You are my bride, we travel together." Laura said turning her head, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "However, since you are staying. Then I will stay as well."

Blinking in confusion, I raised an eyebrow at the small girl. "Laura, I think it's time we talk about this whole… Bride thing-" Before I could finish my sentence, Ichika came into view and waved to get my attention.

"Hey man, I've been looking for you." The Japanese teen smiled at me, and placed a hand on his hip. "My sister wanted to talk to you, it's about your plans this summer."

I wonder… What could she-Oh wait our date. She lost that bet to me. Guess she wanted to get the details out of the way, still weird she wants to talk about it at school. Oh well I can deal with that, maybe I can tease her about it, and she'll hit me with her clipboard… Damn it Chifuyu, you gave me a freaking complex! "Right, she in the teacher's lounge?"

"Yeah, she should still be there. Hey, you two going on a date or something?" Ichika grinned playfully as he pointed at Laura and me.

"Ah-A-A da-date!?" Flushing brightly, Laura drifted off into La-La land. Mumbling rather cutely to herself, the silver-haired teen turned bright red.

Pulling my arm free, I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Laura? Huh, I've learned a new trick. Can you tell her, I'll be back?" I asked jerking my thumb at Laura.

"Uh… Sure man." Ichika agreed, albeit reluctantly. "I was going to meet Charl-"

"Take Laura with you." Without another word I walked away, from my fellow teenagers and headed for the teacher's lounge. Once I got there, I found Chifuyu waiting for me. Looking around, I saw it was just the two of us in here. Walking over to the teacher I waved slightly. "Hey Miss Orimura, you wanted to see me?"

"You're late Kane." Chifuyu said with her arms crossed.

"But you never said… Oh forget it." Grumbling I shook my head, and raised an eyebrow. "What did you need to talk to me about, Miss Orimura?" I stressed the last part with a small grin. "Is this about our little wager?" I am not sure if I am imagining it or not, but I swear Chifuyu bean to blush. Oh, I am sure I will pay for this later. Maybe she'll hit me on the head with her clipboard… Damn it! This woman did give me a complex… And I am not sure… If that is a problem or not.

Clearing her throat the older woman stood up. "Brat, and no. This involves your summer plans, Doctor Morris told me what she plans for you and the others." Oh right, the others all had their evaluation sessions with her today. I wonder if they are as screwed up as me? Who knows. "Because of that, you will be staying here for the time being."

"Tell me something I don't know." The moment I said it, I instantly regretted it.

My hot teacher sent me the meanest glare, which made me stand at attention. "Shut up moron. I am talking about your living arrangements. You'll be staying with Ichika and I over the summer."

"Huh?" My jaw almost hit the floor, I'm staying with Ichika over the summer?

"Would you rather stay here, locked up in the school?" Chifuyu asked with a wry smile, as crossed her arms. "All alone with all those female students, who will be focused completely on you since my brother won't be here."

Locked up in school, with these crazy women? Or being able to move around town? "I'll go and pack my toothbrush."

"Good, oh and if you bring up that wager again while we are on school grounds." Chifuyu gripped me by my jacket, and pulled me in close. "They will never find your body."

"Ye-Yes ma'am." Gulping nervously, I bit my lip… I really should learn not to push this woman, otherwise it will end badly for me. Or it will end really well… Only time will tell.

* * *

Summer break began, and it has been… Relaxing. I think getting away from the academy, is exactly what I needed But it did add in a host of other issues for me. I had too much time on my hands. Which meant…. I thought on the Gospel Incident a little too much. Sure I had Ichika around, but he liked hanging out with his friend Dan. He's a nice enough guy, pretty laidback. Though his sister is extremely up tight, especially around Ichika. Though that's probably because of her crush on him, too bad Ichika is denser then a brick and will never notice her that way. However, I felt a little weird hanging with Dan. Mostly because he is Ichika's friend, and I felt like a third wheel around them. So I decided to just to hang out at the house, and since Chifuyu had things she had to do… I was left alone… With my thoughts, and I had no idea how to deal with this. Sure I have Vic, but… I needed something more than my friendly AI could give me… I guess I need human interaction. When I told Doctor Morris this after one of our sessions, she gave me some good advice.

'Get a job'

Which… Isn't a bad idea, it would give help me pass the time and give me some extra cash. Which could be used in buying a present for my sister, and paying for that future date I have with Chifuyu. So time for me to get a job. Which is easier said then done. Even with places doing summer hiring, I still had a tough time finding a job. Some places didn't want to hire me, mostly because I was an IS student. Other places didn't want me specifically. I did have one successful interview, but that was with a host club… And it ended when they found out I am seventeen, though they did say I could try to apply after I turned eighteen. So… Silver lining? After a full day of job searching, I decided to stop off at a café for some coffee. After placing my order, I pulled out my phone and began to play with some of the apps.

" **Tye?"**

Staring down at my bracer, I smiled slightly. Despite my problems with the IS, I had no problems in talking with the AI or wearing the bracer of my IS. Good thing to, otherwise I would have some serious problems. "Hey Vic, you doing okay buddy?"

" **Yeah, just worried about you."** The A.I program stated. **"If you can't find a job, what will you do?"**

"Not sure, but I'll figure something out. Maybe we can work on a side project, maybe the one we started before leaving the lab?" When I said that, the little AI appeared in his hologram form. He looked quite panicked.

" **For real? Are you sure about that? What makes you think-"**

"Hold on bud. Thank you, ma'am." The waitress who took my order came back with my drink. Taking the cup with a smile, I sipped at my coffee. "Anyway, it's all just theory right now. We can worry about it later. Plus it's only been a day, let's give it some time. I'm sure I can find a job-"

"Excuse me, I heard you were looking for a job?"

Huh? Looking up I raised an eyebrow, standing in front of me a woman a little older then me. Her short magenta hair hung just above her shoulders, and it framed her face perfectly. Though she wasn't as tall as me, she is still taller than average. She is dressed similarly to Chifuyu, wearing a black suit with a skirt. She is kind of cute, especially with her grey/green eyes. Just from the way she is smiling at me, it made me feel a little uncomfortable. "Umm… Yes, why do you ask?"

Smiling brightly, the woman winked at me. "I think I can help you, as long as you don't mind wearing a uniform."

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"I'm a butler?" Pulling at my 'uniform' I stared at my new boss with a exasperated look.

"Is that a problem?" The magenta haired woman turned her head in confusion, now dressed as a maid she smiled the same smile she had in the café. Now I know why it made me uncomfortable, this is the same look the girl's at school gave me. Like I am a piece of meat. I didn't recognize it because it's on the face of an older woman. "You said you didn't mind wearing a uniform."

Groaning I shook my head. "Never mind, so… Aside from acting like a butler, I am just a theme waiter?"

"Basically, don't worry you'll get a handle on the job. Now get to work." Winking the boss lady walked away from me, and when about her business.

"… Well... A job is a job."

* * *

My new job… Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, turns out I am not the only guy that works here. Which means I am not the only piece of eye candy around. Thank goodness for that, I get enough of it at school. Anyway, the job is just waiting tables, taking/delivering orders, and acting charming. Easy enough to do. With this new this job, I started to earn a nice bit of money. Sure it's minimum wage but any money is good at this point. The money that I had saved up before I activated an IS was starting to dwindle… I wonder if my old co-workers at the theater are doing alright? I should email them… Speaking of contacting… I should call my family… We may have exchanged emails and a couple of calls here or there, but I haven't talked to them in a… What? A month? It's about time I talked to them.

I'll call them on Kairi's birthday. Which is coming up soon.

Good, I have a plan… That reminds me, my next session with Doctor Morris is coming up. She said she had a surprise planned for me, I wonder what it could be? Most of our sessions took place on campus, and this one is no exception. Though when I arrived at the office that the school provided her, the good doctor led me away from her office. Which is confusing, but I guess this is supposed to help me. So, I won't question the good doctor. At least as long as she doesn't try pulling some kind of Hannibal Lector shit on me, I think I will be fine following and trusting her.

"Did you bring your work out clothing?" She asked as we walked down the hallway.

Holding up the bag which contained my shorts, shoes and t-shirt for confirmation, I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, but why do I need them? Am I running laps or something?" I am rather curious about what I am doing. If it's working out… Well I don't mind doing that.

"Or something. You see one of your fellow students, well they need help. So, today we are doing a joint therapy session. I booked you both together for the hour, I hope that is alright." Doctor Morris stopped for a moment to see if this bothered me.

"No, if my friends need help… Then I'll help." I really did wanted to help if I could, plus maybe this session will help me as well. Though who could it be? Ichika as far as I've seen is unaffected by the Gospel Incident. Same with Laura, both of them seemed to take the issue in stride. Rin and Charlotte suffered a little, but were managing just fine. However, Houki, Cecilia and I… Well it seems like we suffered the brunt of it all. How do I know all of this? Well we all get together and talk, it's one of the things Doctor Morris has us all do when we can. It wasn't easy at first, but we slowly we managed to speak about what happened and how we are doing. So, it's either Houki or Cecilia that is waiting for me. Though… Rin and Charlotte, maybe it's them that I am going to, who knows… Maybe they are lying about how well they are really doing… Or it could be Laura or Ichika… No wait Ichika is hanging out with Dan right now, so it can't be him…What would I give to be like Ichika right now. The guy is so dense at times, that it's sad… This however is not one of those times, his unusually dense nature protected him from things.

"That's good Tyler." Doctor Morris told me. Smiling the doctor nodded in approval, and we went back to walking. Doctor Morris led us both outside, and at first, I was worried that we were going to the IS training field. Sure I've made good progress, but… I don't think I am ready for using the IS… Just yet… In fact I don't know if I'll ever be ready to use it again, maybe I'm just over thinking things. Doctor Morris took a strange turn and led us to the… Kendo Dojo? Okay, only two people I know use that place. Other then the kendo club, I know only two people that use this place and one of them is hanging out with his best friend in town. Stepping inside the dojo, I found Houki waiting for us. She is dressed in a white keikogi and navy blue hakama, at her side is… Holy crap is that a katana!? Seeing us Houki's eyes widen slightly in confusion.

"Tye!? What are you doing here? I thought Ichika would be-"

Doctor Morris clears her throat to get her to focus. "Forgive me Houki, but your partner will be Tyler. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no… It's just…" Flushing brightly, Houki shakes her head. "Well Tye doesn't understand or know kendo."

"That's a good point, so unless you plan on letting her wail on me-" When I said that Doctor Morris laughed.

"No, no. Tyler get changed in the changing room, and I will explain what is going on."

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at Houki who pointed me in the direction of the changing room. Nodding my thanks, I walked into the locker room and quickly took off my streets and put on my workout clothes. Which consisted of a blue tank top, gray/black gym shorts and red sneakers. Taking my streets, I placed them in my bag and joined my therapist and friend on the dojo floor. Setting my bag aside, I joined Houki on the training mat.

"So… What are doing here Doc? It can't be sword practice can it?"

Doctor Morris smiles, the same smile that she always wore. "It is. You both need this, it will help bridge some gaps for you." The older woman points at Houki. "For you Ms. Shinonono, you still blame yourself for what happened. You have to work through your anger, grief, and realize you can't blame yourself. Only one person can help you get through that." Doctor Morris gestures at me. "Tyler is one of the few people that, physically can handle it."

"Wait… I am a giant punching bag?" My jaw dropped slightly, I can't believe this…

"No Tyler, you won't be her punching bag. This is important for your therapy as well." My therapist walks to the far wall and picks up a wrapped package, she then tossed the package to me.

Catching it, I let out a small grunt at the feel of the weight. This thing is a little heavy, and it feels like… No, this can't be right… Can it? Unwrapping the package my eyes went wide, in my hands is a… Well a longsword. "You want us to fight with real swords!?"

"What? No, what you both have are practice blades." The older woman blinked in confusion. "Why would I give you a real sword?"

Houki slowly nods. "Yes, this is an Iaito Tye. Your wielding a western version, but Iatio's are not meant for contact with another blade."

"Typically yes, but you the one you are using is Houki." Doctor Morris explained with a smile. "Your teacher Ms. Orimura arranged for these blades to be made for you both."

Both Houki and I looked at one another in surprise, Chifuyu did this for us both? Why? I get she is our teacher, and we're friends with her brother but… "Doc, you mentioned how this is to help Houki, but how does this help me?"

"It's meant to help you slowly but surely work your way back to using an IS. We can't do exposure therapy, not yet at least. This is the best way to do it, well have you two spar for an hour. Every day, until your both comfortable. After that we'll slowly work our way up to using your IS weapons, and then continue from there. Until we can get you to use to being around a IS once more."

So… She wants me to learn to use the IS again… I… I am not sure how I feel about that. While I am comfortable enough with wearing the bracer, and having Vic around… I don't know if I can pilot the Victory Dragon again. Doctor Morris knows that, in fact it's one of the few things we've talked about. "Doctor Morris, I am not sure if…"

"No one is saying you have to pilot one again Tyler, this is just all to help you overcome your issues." Placing a friendly hand on my shoulder, the older woman smiles. "It is also to help your other friends."

Right… This isn't just about me, this is for my friends as well. Taking a breath and turning to the Japanese teen, I smiled slightly. "Houki… If this can help you, I am willing to do it."

"Same Tye." The teen drew her blade, and made her way to the other side of the room. A small smile appeared on her face. "Oh and you may want to be on some padding. I don't want to beat you up, too badly."

Grinning slightly, I drew the longsword from it's scabbard and tossed it onto the ground. "I believe that is my line Shinonono." Preforming a quick flourish with the sword, I turned to Doctor Morris. "Any rules we need to be aware of?"

"You will go until you tag the other person. That will end the match, ready?" When we nodded, the therapist walked off to the side. "Begin!"

Rushing the Japanese girl, I swung the sword in my hand in a over head strike. Houki blocked my attack, our two blades locked together. "Not bad, but your form is off." Pushing me back, the brown-haired teen advanced on me. Swinging her Iaito at me Houki, aimed for my shoulder. Jumping out of the way, I lifted the sword up and charged toward Houki. Spinning around I brought the sword down toward Houki's waist. "Nice try Tye, but you'll have to do better." Slapping my blade down, Houki kneed me in the stomach.

Grunting in pain, I stumbled back and raised my practice blade in time to block an overhead strike. "So… That's how we're playing huh?" Pushing her back, I headbutted her. "Then, let's have some fun." Without another word, both Houki and I charged at one another.

* * *

"Tye what happened to you? It looks like someone beat you with a metal bat." Ichika asked me later that night.

Smiling despite the slight amount pain I was in, I looked over at my friend. "You wouldn't be wrong, but… I haven't felt this good in a long time." Seriously the sparing match with Houki was…. Liberating to say the least, I think the two of us may even continue this after therapy is done and over with.

"Okay… So, you want to help me make dinner?" The teen grinned.

"Sure thing man." Climbing to my feet, I followed Ichika into the kitchen. I was about to help Ichika with the cooking, only to be stopped by Chifuyu. "What's up teach?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sis what's going on?" Ichika turned his head in confusion.

"Sorry Ichika, but your eating alone tonight. Kane and I have some business." When she said that, the older woman gave me a pointed stare.

Oh… I guess it's time for our date.

* * *

"Tell me Kane, why did you want to have a date with me?" Chifuyu asked over a glass of wine.

Shrugging my shoulders, I gave the older woman a smile. "Why wouldn't I want one? Your beautiful, intelligent, and I enjoy your company." I also enjoy being hit by you, but I will never say it out loud. That is my little secret.

"Uh huh." Sipping her wine Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "What about your little girlfriends? Have you taken them out yet?"

Flushing slightly, I shook my head thinking over her words. I knew that Laura, and Cecilia liked me, and then there is Tatenashi… And Charlotte… No idea what's going on with her. However I am not sure how to deal with them. Sure I liked the attention, but… In all honesty? I have no idea on how to handle them, do I date one of them? I don't know, given what happened between me and Tabane? I am not sure if I can date someone. "No, but then again I am friends with them."

"Sure you are kid." Rolling her eyes, Chifuyu sipped her drink. "Just like we're not date, oh wait." A smirk graced Chifuyu's lips as she eyed me.

Rolling my eyes, I just crossed my arms. "Well what would you call us then?"

"I would say you have a little harem, you should just pick a girl and get over it." Chifuyu pointed at me.

Deciding to do something a little stupid, I leaned back in my chair. "What if I picked you?"

To her credit Chifuyu didn't spit out her drink, or even gag. Though she did flush slightly. Ha! I got her. "You're a moron then. I am older than you, and your teacher"

"I'll never deny that, plus if your worried about the age difference… Well I'll be eighteen in a couple of months." Grinning I crossed my arms, and leaned back in my chair. "As for the teacher thing? Well that won't be an issue… If I can't use the IS again, then I have to leave the academy."

Huffing the older woman shook her head. "You'll get through this issue, you're not the first pilot to suffer from PTSD and you won't be the last."

"I know that but… Just the thought of using the IS-" Closing my eyes, I slowly shook as the Silver Gospel came back to my mind. "-It frightens me, we could have died… Ichika could have died…"

Chifuyu slowly stands to her feet, walking around our small table she touched my shoulder. "I know. It isn't easy to deal with, but that is the reality of this world. None of you should have gone through that." Giving my shoulder a squeeze, she looked over me for a moment before nodding. "You'll be fine Tyler, just give it time."

"You called me by my name, you never call me by my name." Paling slightly, I stared up at the Japanese woman in horror. "I'm dying, that's why your being so nice to me."

Frowning Chifuyu smacked my head…. Yeah that's better. "Idiot." Sighing she walked back to her seat. I am not sure if I am imaging it… But she said it in a… Nice way? Yeah, I must be imagining it. "There was an almost pleasant moment, and much like my brother… You ruin it."

Snorting I began to laugh at her words, a smile appearing on my face. "I guess he rubbed off on me."

"Yes he did." Chifuyu smiles at me for a moment, then shakes her head.

* * *

 **Unknown Location:**

"How is his progress?"

"He is doing well, and he should recover faster than expected."

"Good. What do you make of him? Do you think we can get him to join us?"

"He is a fool, but his skills with the IS are quite interesting. The armor change during the Gospel Incident, provides him with great versatility. I do not think he will join us willingly, but… We could manipulate him, if we provide the right bait."

"What bait do you suggest?"

"He has a slight White Knight complex, as seen with the incident involving Bodewig. He also has an attraction to his teacher, Orimura. I suggest we send THAT agent to test him, and entice him to us."

"I know just the agent you are speaking of, she'll not be easy to convince. However I'll get her to do it. I also know the perfect way draw him in. You are to keep an eye on him, is that understood?"

"Yes, I do. Anything for Phantom Task."


	12. Dossier and new assignment

**Hey everyone I am back! So here is the next chapter of the Victory Dragon, which I know some people have been waiting for and I want to thank you for your patience. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It really means a lot! Now onto the reviews!**

 **Dunedan: :D I agree with you on that my friend! Yeah Tye is having a rough time, but things will get better.**

 **Yusuke Yukishiro: Thanks!**

 **Guest G: Yep he will and Ichika is still on their list, and as for Tatenashi's sister? I am going to have it be Ichika, and for good reasons as well. Though for what they are you will have to wait and see! Also you want a chapter about the Victory Dragon? I got something in here for you in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it :D**

 **WHHP2: Thank you!**

 **RageTempest: Yugioh reference thank you very much!**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Target Dossier:**

 **Name:** Tyler Alexander Kane, or 'Tye' for short.

 **DOB:** 9/27/2000

 **Place of birth:** Lake Jackson, Texas.

 **Former/Current Residence:** San Francisco, California. IS Academy, Japan.

 **Height:** 5'll

 **Weight:** 165

 **Eye color:** Green.

 **Hair color:** Brown/auburn.

 **Physical build:** Slim, above average.

 **Blood type:** O Positive.

 **Immediate family: Father:** Mathew David Kane. **Occupation:** Social Studies teacher at George Washington High School. **Mother:** Debera Janet Kane. **Occupation:** Physical Therapist for UCSF Physical Therapy Clinic. **Formerly:** Registered Nurse. **Sister:** Kairi Samantha Kane. **Occupation:** Student.

 **Brief Personal history:** Tyler Kane was born to Mathew and Debera Kane at 1:25 A.M. September 27, 2000 at Lake Jackson Memorial Hospital. The first five years of his life was spent in Texas, but after his sixth birthday the family moved to San Francisco. Kane attended public school, and while he was average in most of his subjects. Kane was found to be exceptional in computer science, and physical activities. He lived a very average life and it wasn't until after his younger sister's thirteenth birthday did that change. Kane escorted his younger sister to an I.S. testing facility, once there Kane and his sister were separated and somehow Kane activated an I.S. Much to the shock of the testers and everyone around him. After confirming he could activate one, Kane was tested by the U.S Representative Natasha Faris.

Kane lost the match but proved more than capable of being a pilot. However not long after that he vanished for almost an entire year. It wasn't until after his seventeenth birthday that he resurfaced. According to our sources Kane was taken by Tabane Shinonono, who sheltered and protected him until he began to attend the I.S. Academy. **(For more detailed information, please refer to attachment six of the dossier)**

 **Side note:** Kane's sister also seems capable of using I.S. with similar skill level as her brother. Agents have been dispatched to watch over the younger Kane sibling.

 **Psychological analysis:** Before the Gospel Incident not much is known about Kane's mindset, but a few things can be ascertained from his actions. Kane seems to enjoy the attention of women, but refuses to act on those who openly through themselves at him. In fact he tends to shy away from it quite a bit, this could be related to his fear of Tabane Shinonono. Who he spent an entire year with alone with. It is speculated from their interactions, that something of a sexual nature happened between the two. Whether it was consensual or not is up to debate.

Kane tends to showboat and seems to thrive on dangerous situations.

 **Ex:** During the class match against Britain's Representative Candidate Cecilia Alcott, and Ichika Orimura the only other male who can pilot an I.S. Kane jumped off the ramp. It should be noted that Kane is a self-admitted adrenaline junkie. This has yet to be determined, but can be considered most likely. Furthermore he has rushed headlong into dangerous situations, with no regard for his own safety. Yet all these qualities have aided in his ability to pilot the I.S. designated 'Victory Dragon'.

Since the Gospel Incident Kane suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which has affected this and it is unknown if Kane will continue to pilot. However our agents believe differently, it should be noted that Kane possess a bit of a white-knight complex.

 **Ex:** As shown in his interactions with Germany's Representative Candidate Laura Bodewig, or his attempts in to keep Charlotte Dunois secret from the school.

 **Priority as a target:** Highly valued target for recruitment, one of two males that can use an Infinite Stratos.

 **Recruitment possibility:** At this time it is currently not possible. As long as target is within the walls of the I.S. Academy he is untouchable, but with the right manipulation he could be coerced into joining. Kane has shown physical attraction to his instructor Chifuyu Orimura, because of this agent 'M' will be deployed. Do to his white knight complex, this may aid in the recruitment process. If agent 'M' will act according to handler's instruction. If recruitment attempts fail, orders are to capture and if all fails then eliminate and given to doctors for dissection.

 **Agent note:** Kane works within a maid café as a butler, extraction is possible but not advised. Target would not react well to kidnapping, while possible to force him to obey. **(Look at possible plans to kidnap family)** It would best to have target willingly work with us by choice.

 **Possible connection to Mosaic/Aesir/Spartan Project:** None as for as we can tell. Unlike the subjects of the various projects, Kane's DNA has shown no sign of tampering or alteration in any way. **(It should be noted that Kane possess a unique genetic marker. What this means we do not know as of yet; two possible theories exist. One: this unique marker allows the use of an I.S. or Two: It proves the theory of homosporous.)** It is possible that unlike the various subjects, he is a natural which is extremely rare and increases his priority as a target.

 **Ex:** Despite the serious nature of confrontations he has been involved in **(Minus the Gospel Incident, and use of TSSMR Fluid: Further information provided below)** Kane has walked away with barely any wounds. He also has shown signs of heightened awareness when outside the I.S. whether this is natural or due to the A.I. is unknown. Further observation required to determine homosporous status.

 **Side note:** Kane's younger sister much like her brother possess the same unique genetic marker, which may indicate her status as a homosporous.

 **Piloting skills/Strategy:** Kane has shown remarkable skill for a beginner pilot, being able to keep up with Representative Candidates with relative ease. Whether this is due to a fluke or just possessing natural talent, is unknown at this time. Kane's primary abilities as a pilot are in close quarter combat, **(It should be noted that while Kane has shown limited skill with ranged combat, but has shown preference for CQC)** and excels in this area. Kane's battle strategy involves rushing an opponent, in the hopes over overwhelming them with the Victory Dragon's strength and size. The A.I. provides feedback and data analysis throughout the battle, allowing Kane to adjust his strategy as needed. **(It should be noted due the nature of the Victory Dragon's Change Armor System or CAS, that his style may change depending on the armor. Further details below, along with video recordings of target's fights.)**

 **Agent note:** It is noted as part of his therapy, Kane has engaged Kendo champion, Houki Shinonono in sword combat. This is significant cause for concern, as his melee skills may improve even further. Which will make dealing with target more difficult in the future, if he cannot be recruited.

* * *

 **Infinite Stratos Unit and Core number:** Unknown.

 **Codename:** Victory Dragon.

 **Pilot:** Tyler Alexander Kane.

 **Generation:** Unknown, believed to bethird or possibly a prototype for fourth generation. **(There is the possibility that the Victory Dragon, may be a whole new form of I.S. or something else entirely. This is just wild speculation at this time.)**

 **Typing:** Close combat specialization, with unknown enhancements.

 **Inactive/Standby mode:** Gold metal bracer that begins at the wrist, and ends before the elbow. A green crystal rests within the center, but may be covered up by a metal plate.

 **1** **st** **Shift/Armaments & Abilities:**

 **Dramon Breaker:** A large broad sword that is capable of both offense and defense.

 **Brave Shield:** A large kite-shield with a sun emblazon on the front. The shield is incredibly dense, and has shown to be quite resilient to damage.

 **Horns:** The Victory Dragon possess three horns, which seem capable of piercing through an IS's shields.

 **Dramon Beam:** So far, the only ranged weapon/ability seen on the I.S. The massive sword splits in three, with the right and left side generating electricity. With a swing of the blade, a wave of pure plasma strikes the attended target.

 **Tail:** The Victory Dragon possess a prehensile tail, that can be used to attack, it also seems to have some use in flight.

 **Thrusters:** Contained in the 'wings' of the IS are four large thrusters, allowing the Victory Dragon greater speed and mobility.

 **Armor:** The Victory Dragon possess extra armor over several key areas of its frame, the added layer of protection for the pilot.

 **Unique Features/Oddities:**

 **Full body I.S.:** The Victory Dragon unlike most Infinite Stratos is a full body, compared to typical which exposes the torso, legs, arms, and head. This is due to the fact that the I.S. lacks shields and Absolute Defense. In order to make up for this the Victory Dragon possess incredibly thick, armor capable of brushing off most attacks. **(This seems to be the case for the 'Base' mode of the Victory Dragon, as during the Gospel Incident the Victory Dragon's Hunter form was broken. Further details provided below)**

 **Lack of Shields/Absolute Defense:** The Victory Dragon unlike all standard Infinite Stratos's lack the all protecting barrier, in its place is thicker and heavier armor plating. This lack of the Absolute Defense is a cause of concern, especially since the pilot suffers from injuries. If serious enough damage is caused the pilot will die.

 **TSSMR Fluid:** To compensate for the lack of Shields and Absolute Defense, it has been discovered beneath the layers of armor is a form of Magnetorheological fluid. **(MR fluid for short)** The fluid acts as a shock absorber, allowing Kane to survive most encounters with little to no injury. It has been noted by our experts, that this fluid is unlike anything they have personally seen. They theorize that the MR fluid was developed by Tabane Shinonono herself. If this is the case, it would explain how Kane has survived so far. **(Aside from theoretical homosuperior status)** Doctor K believes that this new fluid which he has dubbed 'Tabane Shinonono Special Magnetorheological Fluid' or TSSMR Fluid for short, also increases flexibility and maneuverability. TSSMR also provides protection when dealing with g-force. **(This would explain the speed the Hunter form can achieve such incredibly high speeds)**

 **Artificial Intelligence:** The Victory Dragon possess an onboard A.I that provides battle analysis, monitors the health of the pilot, keeps an eye on the energy of the I.S. and provides cyberwarfare. The A.I. or 'Vic' as it is called by the pilot, is a unique creation of unknown origin. It is theorized that Tabane Shinonono created the A.I. but given it's close relationship with the pilot it is believed that he had a hand in the creation as well. The A.I. can project itself from the green crystal of the Standby mode, it takes the form of a yellow Tyrannous Rex. While it hasn't been proven, but the A.I. may be able to speak mentally with the pilot.

 **CAS/Changing Armor System:** Believed to be a prelude to the Fold-Out Armor system that is deployed by the Byakushiki and Akatsubaki. The CAS allows the Victory Dragon to quickly change out its initial components, and form allowing it to adapt to a variety of situations. **Ex:** During the Gospel Incident the Victory Dragon changed to a form codenamed 'Hunter', the bulkier armor and tail were removed, and were replaced with lighter armor and new weapons. The Hunter form possess large ion thrusters, allowing the unit to achieve an unknown amount of speed. It is theorized that it could match the Byakushiki, but this has to be proven. The weapons this form possess are claw gauntlets that can superheat themselves to a degree that they bypass an enemy's shields and Absolute Defense. This however is just a theory, it has only been shown to be used once. Further study and testing are required. The Hunter form is made for speed, and has far greater mobility and speed then the base form. However that comes at the cost of a lower defense, as seen during the Gospel Incident. The leg armor shattered exposing and injuring the pilot, if enough force is used the 'Hunter' form can be disabled. The other armors are unknown as of yet, as are their Call Signs, further study is required in order to determine what they may be.

 **Side note:** Due to the unknown nature of the other CAS forms, agent in place has been ordered to retrieve information and relay it back to headquarters. This must be done without target's knowledge, but do to the A.I.'s existence stealing the information is not possible. Agent may have to coerce target into giving information freely, drugging may be necessary but not advise. **(Medical records show high-tolerance to medication)**

* * *

 **(Unknown location:)**

"So M what do you think?" Laying an arm over the couch, Squall Meusel the leader of the Phantom Task I.S. forces smiles at the younger woman.

Glaring at the dossier in her hand, the young woman known as M throws the tablet onto the coffee table. "Squall you must be joking. They can't seriously expect me to do this can they?"

"They do, and you will." Squall said a smile still on her face. "Kane is a high priority target, and his 'interests'." The older blonde woman put emphasis on that last word, her eyes filling with mischief. Much to the annoyance of M, who continued to glare. "You are best suited for this one particular task. I would send Autumn, but you know how she is. The poor dear wouldn't be able to play along for too long, and it could lead to exposing ourselves too early."

M stomps her foot angrily. "That doesn't matter, you really expect me to just drop my pants-"

"Not at all." Squall calmly states leaning forward, folding her hands together the older woman looks at the tablet. "The higherups want you to help coerce him to our side, yes your looks are a starting point." The blonde woman slowly looks over the dossier a small frown. "However, we decide how to run this operation and it doesn't include whoring you out."

"What did you have in mind?" M asks after a minute of silence; a thoughtful look on her face.

Squall smiles as a plan began to form in her mind. "This will require multiple steps, and more than just you. However for your part, how do you feel like playing a little game of cat and mouse?"

* * *

 **(Several days later, Tye's POV:)**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Tye." Charlotte says with a smile as she holds out a tissue.

Taking it with a nod of thanks, I blow my nose and throw the paper away in a nearby trashcan. "Thanks for that."

"You are most welcome." The blonde French woman pats my back. "So before you sneezed, you were telling me about your new job?"

Snorting I shook my head. "Not on your life Charlie Brown, no one knows not even Ichika." Okay that is a lie, my therapist and Chifuyu knows but no one else. Seriously. If any of the girls found out that I worked as a butler, well… Houki and Rin wouldn't care because they are my buds, though they may demand Ichika to work there. And that would make things bad for me, because Ichika would kill me if his summer was ruined. Ichika took his relaxation time seriously, and if he could avoid working when he knew he was allowed to relax? Yeah…. Ichika would kill me. So Houki and Rin can't know. Then of course there is Celica, despite the fact we had a heart to heart before summer started. That girl is still acts like a jealous girlfriend, whenever I talk to another girl.

Same with Laura and Charlotte…. Okay more Laura than Charlotte.

Okay more Laura then Charlotte, with Charlotte we were friends and confidants first. However with Laura that isn't the case. Sure we get along, but she is really pushy with me… I wonder why? Could it be that I saved her life? Possible but there had to be something more there. Maybe I'm her first crush? That could be it… It isn't that hard to imagine to be honest, she has been a solider all her life. No time to be a normal person, which is really sad to be honest. So I've been trying to just be a friend to her, which I think she needs more. Well that is what Doctor Morris told me I should do, when I mentioned some of the problems I am having when it came to women. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but it came out during a session one day. After that she had me tell her everything, and that became a topic of discussion for a while. Doc Morris believes that the girls feelings are real, but it would be best if I act as their friend. Not just for my sake but theirs as well, because none of us are ready for relationships. Now she isn't saying that I outright reject them or their feelings, but she recommends that try to keep things casual and never be alone together. At least not in private, and if we are out in public it has to be in a place with lots of people. And no where romantic.

Which is why Charlotte and I are having lunch at a McDonalds, not romantic and not a date. At least I hope she doesn't consider this a date, otherwise there may be some problems. Then again, she is the one that asked me if I wanted to get lunch, so who knows. Girls can be weird… Speaking of weird, where is Tatenashi? I haven't seen her since before the Gospel Incident, she just left a note saying that she would be back after summer. Which… Is disappointing and upsetting. Out of everyone I've met at the academy I felt the closest to her. Sure she liked messing with me, but she is just so fun to hang around. Sure she is easy on the eyes, and that light blue hair of hers is beautiful but she is really sweet and understanding. I am just going to stop thinking about this, otherwise I am going to give myself a headache.

"Charlie Brown?" Charlotte turns her head in confusion, before her eyes widen and she begins to laugh. "Oh I get it now."

I took a sip from my soda with a small smirk. "Glad you do. Otherwise we need to marathon the Peanuts."

"Would that be so bad? I love Snoopy." Charlotte still smiling leans forward, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Now tell me about your job, please?"

"No means no Charlotte." Flushing slightly at the look she was giving me, I turn my head to the side. "Pl-plus you'll have to do better then that, I have a little sister remember?"

"Oh oui, and how is she doing? Isn't her birthday coming up soon?" The French girl asks with genuine interest.

"I talked to her yesterday and she seems to be doing well. As for her birthday, it's coming up soon in a couple of days."

Charlotte claps her hands together. "Tries bien, and have you gotten her anything yet?"

With an embarrassed look, I scratch my cheek nervously. "… If I said yes would you believe me?"

Gasping loudly the blonde glares and wags her finger at me . "Tyler! You must get her something before her birthday, at least tell me you an idea of what she wants."

"I know that! It's just… What she wants is something I can't give her." Mumbling bitterly I cross my arms.

"Surely that is not true, unless it is something really expensive."

Looking down I bite my lip. "It isn't price… It's the fact that Kairi wants me to come home, at least for her birthday."

"Oh." Charlotte shakes her head. "Excusez-moi Tye, I had no idea."

"It's fine you didn't know, and it's such bullshit you know? We've been debriefed since the-" Looking around quickly and making sure no one was around, I leaned forward and whispered. "-You know what. Yet they still won't let us leave the area surrounding the Academy. Unless it's an emergency, we have to stay close to the Academy."

"Oui it is not fair." Charlotte leans back with a sigh. "Well… Since you cannot do that, just buy her something she likes. Or maybe a souvenir from Japan, I am sure she will like whatever you get her."

"Yeah that's the problem-" Before I could finish my sentence, my phone and Charlotte's began to ring. "-Hold on… Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

" _Kane come to the school right away."_

"Chifuyu-I mean Miss Orimura, what's wrong?" Frowning my arms begin to shake slightly.

" _There is a mission, and your being deployed."_

* * *

Charlotte and I both made our way to the school and the meeting area, which is in a large computer filled room near the training arena. Once there we saw that everyone else was already here, which meant we were late. Ichika stood next to Houki, the latter of the two just nods as Ichika smiles and waves. Rin stood next to Celica, both of them have a serious look on their faces. Laura leaned against a wall with her eye closed, and arms crossed. Maya stood in the middle of the hanger with Chifuyu, the assistant teacher smiles nervously as Chifuyu tapped her foot in annoyance. Great… Chifuyu is going to hit us over the head with her clipboard… Wait is that a bad thing…? Maybe I should talk to my therapist about that as well… No I think I will keep that to myself, much like what happened with Tabane…

"Kane, Dunois. Care to explain why you're late?" Chifuyu asked pulling me out of me thoughts.

"Sorry we were in on the other side of town." Rubbing the back of my head nervously, I prepared myself to be smacked.

"Uh oui Miss Orimura, the trains were also late." Charlotte explains with a nervous smile.

Chifuyu stares a hole into us, before gesturing for us to go stand with the others. Charlotte and I both stood next to Ichika and Houki. "It doesn't matter, now it's time for the mission brief-" Sighing the older woman rolls her eyes. "-Save your questions for later Kane. Now we have been contacted by the Japanese Government, they have received word a possible theft of training I.S.'s." As Chifuyu spoke she gestured to Maya who walked over to a computer, and began to type away until several images appeared on the screen. The one that stuck out to me is a very feminine looking iron maiden, surrounded by some wings that looked like they belong on a shirt from Forever 21.

"No it can't be." Celica gasped in shock.

"It was only a matter of time before they came back." Laura frowned with a glare.

Ichika looking as confused as I was, cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Uh… Anyone want to fill the rest of us in?"

"Ichika are you really that dumb? Everyone knows who they are." Rin stomped her foot and then turned to me. "Please tell me you know who they are."

"Uh… I plead the fifth on that." To be honest I have no idea what that symbol means, but given everyone's reaction to it? It has to be bad. "If I were to guess, I would say they are a I.S. related group."

Laura slowly nods her head. "Ja they are. A criminal group known as the Iron Valkyries, they first appeared after a year when I.S.'s came out. They caused quite a stir in the international community, so much so that the top pilots from around the world hunted them and killed them."

Oh… I turned to look at Chifuyu and she looked angry. No more than just angry, she looks absolutely pissed off. Whether it was the fact that these people are back, or that someone would use their symbol. They must have been bad to get that kind of reaction from Chifuyu. "So how sure are you that it's them, and not someone using their symbol?"

"We can't be totally sure that it is them, but we can't afford to not take this seriously." Maya explained with a serious look… Man that is weird.

Houki looks around and raises her hand. "Umm excuse me Miss Orimura, but are we all required for this mission?" That is a good point, and something I was curious about. Doctor Morris placed Houki, Celica, and me on limited use of the I.S. in order to help us. Personally… I kind of hope that we aren't sent, as much I hate the fact my friends may have to face danger… I really don't think I could get into an I.S. again. Not now, or ever again… Seriously even after all the therapy, the closet thing I got to even using the Victory Dragon is a partial deployment. Even then, half the time I freeze up.

"Yes as of now you are all fit for duty, Doctor Morris cleared you this morning." From the way Chifuyu said it our teacher didn't agree with the doctor's decision.

"She didn't want to, but there was some pressure on her to clear you all. For two of you it's because your Representative Contenders, and for the third… I am sure you can put it together." Maya added in helpfully.

Chifuyu glares at the assistant teacher before turning back to us. "We can talk more about that later, for now we need all hands-on deck. Which means even if you weren't cleared, you would be going. The police won't be able to handle this, and the older students with personal I.S.'s are gone. Which means we must rely on you." As she spoke Chifuyu looks around at all of us, a serious look on her face. "We're moving on to your assignments, because the operation begins tonight."

* * *

After Chifuyu gave us the run down of what was to happen, she dismissed us all to get ready. However I stayed behind, I needed to talk to the older woman. "Miss Orimura can we talk for a moment?"

"What is it Kane, you know your assignment. You should be preparing." The eldest Orimura sibling raised an eyebrow.

"About that… Listen I don't think I can do this-"

"Tyler." A comforting hand rested on my shoulder, as my teacher stared at me with a reassuring look. "You can do this, if you keep psyching yourself out you will freeze up." Squeezing my shoulder the older woman smiles. "If all goes well, you won't even have to deploy your I.S. but if you do don't worry. If it comes down to fight or flight, I know you will fight if the others need you."

I… I have no idea what to say here… "I… Thank you Chifuyu-Ow!"

"That's Miss Orimura on school grounds Kane, now get ready." Chifuyu growled, her magical clipboard in her hands.

"Yes ma'am." Rubbing the top of my head, I let the room to prepare. I have a feeling I am in for a long night.


End file.
